Bloodlines
by Ivxnovx
Summary: (A.U. Años 50s) Judy era una inocente coneja que termina casada con Noah Savage, entre maltratos y abusos, un dia conoce a un zorro llamado Nick, un asesino de la mafia, quien muestra cierto interés en ella, un deseo prohibido y un destino cruel y sangriento le aguarda a Judy, que la llevará a corromperse y a proyectar una venganza junto a su nuevo aliado.
1. Chapter 1: Iniciando la treta

**Bloodlines, lineas de sangre**

 **Colaboración con el autor Apheront**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1: Iniciando la treta.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Era una nubosa mañana, el cielo grisáceo presumiendo una tormenta más adelante en el día, el rocío en los tejados y las plantas y en las ventanas de las casas._

 _El ajetreo matutino no podía faltar, con el pasar de la mañana, la multitud se acrecentaba, y de entre todo ese desfile de mamíferos, una pequeña y singular coneja corría a toda prisa, esquivando a cualquiera que se pusiera frente a ella; en su carrera acomodaba su abrigo, el frío golpeaba con una fuerza endemoniada que agitaba su pelaje, la obligaban a mantener sus largas orejas resguardadas tras su espalda, aun así, daba largos pasos, buscando llegar a tiempo._

 _La coneja iba a toda prisa, buscaba ser puntual para su audición, a unos metros de llegar, su gran sentido del oído ya podía escuchar a alguien cantar, una voz masculina, algún animal joven seguramente._

 _En pocos minutos más, se encontró frente a la entrada, recobró el aliento, se aseguró de que su ropa siguiera en su lugar y entonces entró, siendo recibida por la imagen de una pequeña multitud, todos escuchando al chico cantando, se detuvo por un momento, apreciando la escena, divisando una pequeña mesa con dos animales sentados en ella, un escenario apretujado, con la banda tocando al fondo. Había al menos una docena más de animales, en su mayoría machos, de hecho, todos lo eran, y ella era la única hembra en el lugar._

 _De manera inmediata se convirtió en el centro de atención, todas las miradas de los machos presentes se depositaron en ella, la coneja se mostró algo incómoda, simplemente se limitó a acomodar sus orejas y luego procedió a sentarse para escuchar el resto de la canción del chico en el escenario._

 _La letra era pegajosa al igual que el ritmo, un estilo rocanrolero que simplemente nunca pasaba de moda; el cantante sin dudas un animal apuesto para su especie, una pantera con un pelaje negro tan puro que incluso brillaba con las luces._

 _Uno de los sujetos en la mesa llevaba consigo una tabla, bolígrafo en mano izquierda y una expresión seria e indiferente hacían gala de su mal carácter. En cuanto la pantera terminó de cantar, simplemente asintió y procedió a garabatear algo en las hojas que había engarzadas al trozo de madera._

― _Muy bien, puedes sentarte_ _―_ _dijo el búfalo mientras miraba la hoja._

 _Era imponente, los enormes cuernos en la cabeza, haciéndole compañía a un sombrero de copa, vistiendo un traje azul marino y a lado de él, se encontraba un conejo, significativamente más pequeño, aunque eso no lo hacía menos, por el contrario, podría decirse que era mejor parecido que su compañero; pelaje castaño claro y un poco largo en la cabeza, logrando simular un peinado hecho hacia atrás y crepé al frente, muy al estilo de Elvis Grizzley Llevaba puesto un traje negro y sus manos descansaban sobre la mesa._

― _Muy bien, el siguiente_ _―_ _decía el búfalo mientras veía la hoja–. Judith Hopps_ _―_ _el desconcierto se hizo presente en cuanto revisó la hoja nuevamente, era un nombre de mujer_ _―._ _Judith Hopps_ _―_ _repitió, ésta vez subiendo más el tono de su voz._

 _Judy alzó la mirada, se levantó lentamente._

— _Aquí_ _—_ _dijo temerosa._

 _El hombre volteó a verla, se sorprendió un poco a decir verdad._

— _Las audiciones solo son para hombres_ _—anunció el hombre._

— _Dale una oportunidad_ _—_ _decía el chico a su lado –vamos Judith… te escuchamos._

 _Judy se dirigió al pequeño escenario y miró al frente, una luz enceguecedora la encandilaba, no veía a decir verdad lo que había frente a ella._

— _Bien Judith_ _—_ _decía el hombre con hostilidad_ _—._ _Chicos suban con ella_ _—le indicó a la banda_

 _Varios muchachos subieron con ella y tomaron posición con los instrumentos._

— _Dime Judith_ _—el hombre se acomodaba el sombrero—._ _¿Que nos cantarás?_

 _Rey volteó a ver a los chicos con temor._

— _No te preocupes, ellos tocaran lo que tú les digas._

— _Goodnight moon_ _—_ _dijo en voz baja_

— _No te escucho, Judith_ _—_ _anunció el hombre sin dejar de mirar su reloj, lucia muy indiferente._

— _Goodnight moon, señor_ _—alzó su voz._

— _Bien, chicos, ya la oyeron_ _—_ _les indicó el chico al lado del hombre_

 _El baterista dio la señal y empezó a tocar la canción, Judy cerró sus ojos y se imaginó que no había nadie en el lugar, que yacía ahí sola, frente al micrófono y que esa luz que solo la alumbraba a ella._

— _There´s a nail in the door, and there´s glass in the lawn, tacks on the floor, and the tv is on, and I always sleep with my guns, when you´re gone…(1)_

 _Judy se abrazaba al micrófono intentando dejar el sentimiento en la canción, lo cual llamó la atención del chico, que la miró impresionado, hipnotizado por la dulce voz que ella emitía de su boca._

— _What should I do? I´m just a little baby, what if the lights go out and maybe, and then the wind just starts to moan, outside the door he followed me home… well, goodnight moon, I want the sun, if it´s not here soon, I might be done, no it won´t be too soon till I say, goodnight moon…(1)_

 _El chico ya idealizaba a Judy en el escenario como ella misma se veía, solo ella allí, con esa gran luz iluminándola, cómo las notas musicales concordaban con su voz, sus suaves ademanes, la intensidad con la que transmitía su sentimiento, en ningún momento ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo._

 _Cuando terminó la canción todo quedó en silencio, no hubo aplausos ni halagos, el chico aún seguía anonadado por lo ocurrido_

— _Bien_ _—_ _rompe el silencio–. Puedes pasar a sentarte Judith – indicó el hombre con indiferencia_

 _Judy miró con desilusión todo, bajó lentamente del pequeño escenario, sintió una gran pena y volvió a tomar asiento, un par de hombre audicionaron, después el hombre y el chico discutieron un poco en voz baja, la rubia estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo quería saber si ella sería la elegida._

 _El hombre se levanta y se para en el escenario._

— _Muy bien_ _—_ _decía mientras carraspeaba –ya tenemos un elegido._

 _El corazón de Judy se encogió al escuchar un nombre que no fue el suyo, se levantó con gentileza y salió del lugar, tenía todas sus ilusiones en quedar seleccionada, llevada semanas intentando conseguir un empleo como ése, y nada sucedía, el mundo de la música estaba hecho para los hombres, avanzó algunos pasos antes de ser detenida por una voz._

— _Espera!_ _—_ _la llamó el chico que estaba con el hombre –no te vayas._

 _Judy se gira para mirarlo, le mostro una ligera sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la bufanda._

— _Lamento que no hayas sido elegida_ _—_ _se disculpó el chico rascándose la nuca –ya sabes que para una mujer es difícil entrar en este medio._

— _Está bien_ _—la decepción era evidente en su_ _–. Seguiré intentando._

— _Soy Noah Savage_ _—_ _estrechaba su mano –Noah Savage._

 _La rubia también estrecho su mano para presentarse –soy…_

— _Judith_ _—_ _interrumpe Noah–. Lo sé_ _—_ _le dice con una sonrisa._

 _Judy se sonrojó al ver la mirada de Noah sobre ella_ _—Puedes llamarme Judy, todos lo hacen —_ _ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa._

― _Dime Judy, ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de esto?_

― _No_ _―r_ _espondió sonriente –. Al menos no por ahora._

― _Entonces ¿Me permitirías invitarte algo?_ _―i_ _nquirió con una sonrisa gentil._

 _La coneja se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, no tenía nada que perder –Claro, ¿Por qué no?_

 _Noah ayudó a Judy a ponerse de vuelta su abrigo y entonces ambos abandonaron el lugar, regresando a la calle nuevamente; la idea era ir a un pequeño restaurante, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban._

 _En el camino Noah había sido tan caballeroso, servicial, fue imposible para Judy no ser cautivado por su actitud, sin mencionar que a los ojos de cualquier conejo, Noah era un buen ejemplar, no se encontraban a muchos así en la ciudad._

 _Era la compañía ideal, conversaron por un largo rato, incluso ya estando en el restaurante, seguían contando anécdotas el uno al otro, sobre sueños, aspiraciones y ambiciones._

― _Y dime Judy ¿Cómo fue que quisiste cantar?_

— _Bueno, desde niña, no sé, es algo que me llena, me apasiona… pero es muy difícil conseguir alguna oportunidad para poder triunfar en este medio —comentó mientras balanceaba su agitador en el café._

— _Si, lo sé —respondió Noah, dando un sorbo a su ginebra–. Dime ¿Qué opina tu familia de esto?_

― _No_ _―s_ _oltó haciendo una pausa_ _―._ _Ellos nos apoyan nada de este absurdo sueño y…_

― _No creo que sea absurdo_ _―_ _la interrumpió–. De hecho, pienso que es muy valiente que te enfrentes hasta a tu familia para conseguirlo._

― _Sí_ _―c_ _alló algunos segundos–. Por eso tuve que alejarme de ellos, era lo mejor para todos._

― _¿Cómo?_ _―_ _preguntó sorprendido_ _―._ _¿No vives con ellos?_ _―_ _agregó soltando el vaso de ginebra._

― _No, de hecho no he sabido nada de ellos en meses_ _―e_ _xplicó bajando la mirada y desvaneciendo la alegría que había en su rostro–. Cuando me fui, juré que no volvería hasta haber conseguido el éxito, mis hermanas se burlaron, mis padres se enfurecieron, pero me he mantenido firme hasta ahora._

 _La mirada de Noah era ahora perspicaz, rascó su barbilla, pensando en algo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el vaso cristalino nuevamente_

― _Aunque al parecer no estoy logrando mucho_ _―c_ _omentó la coneja con sarcasmo y amabilidad, aunque también acompañado con ironía._

― _No digas eso._

― _¿Qué se le va a hacer?_ _―se encogió de hombros―._ _Aguardaré por otra oportunidad, seguramente algún día lo lograré._

― _¿Sabes? En esta ciudad, en este mundo, las oportunidades son algo que uno debe crearse._

― _Como te habrás dado cuenta, no he tenido nada de suerte con eso._

― _Escucha, creo que puedo ayudarte_ _―_ _entrelazaba sus dedos._

― _¿Cómo?_ _―la curiosidad de la coneja surgía._

― _Podría hablar con el señor Bogo y no sé, convencerlo de que te deje subir un par de veces para comenzar, el búfalo es duro, pero no invencible_ _―e_ _xplicó el conejo castaño sonriéndole a la chica._

― _Oh, no, no, por favor no_ _―interrumpió apenada._

 _Ya había sido mucho martirio el tener que subir al escenario con él observando, había sido la vergüenza más grande de su vida_

― _Fue más que claro que él no me quería ahí_ _―continuó._

― _Claro que no_ _―i_ _ndicó soltando una pedorreta por la boca–. Se ve muy amenazante, eso lo sé, pero es un buen animal, puedo convencerlo de darte una oportunidad._

― _¿En verdad?_ _―l_ _a emoción acrecentaba a cada momento_ _―._ _¿Harías eso por mí?_

― _Será todo un placer_ _―f_ _ue su respuesta a la clara emoción de Judy._

― _Sería algo grandioso_ _―_ _expresó con alegría desviando la mirada hacia su reloj._

― _¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?_ _―f_ _ue evidente para Noah que algo preocupaba a su acompañante, tal vez algún compromiso pendiente o algo más._

― _Solo si no es molestia_ _―l_ _e sonrió._

 _El conejo se encargó de pagar la cuenta, mientras Judy se disponía a salir del lugar, aunque tuvieron que caminar de regreso al bar en donde se habían dado las audiciones, pues el auto de Noah se había quedado ahí, no les tomó mucho tiempo, en poco más de media hora, ambos se encontraban en el vehículo, camino al hogar de Judy. La sorpresa fue impactante al realizar el "diminuto" departamento en el que vivía._

― _¿Es aquí?_ _―p_ _reguntó barriendo el lugar con la mirada._

― _Sí, es lo que puedo pagar por ahora._

― _En verdad, perdona mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿Qué edad tienes Judy?_ _―interrog_ _ó algo apenado._

― _En un mes cumpliré 21._

― _Habrá que celebrar_ _―l_ _a miró sonriente._

― _Gracias pero, nunca he sido mucho de celebraciones, o al menos ya no lo soy, con tantos hermanos y hermanas, las fiestas son algo muy común en la familia_ _―e_ _xplicó disculpándose._

― _Ni hablar, si vas a estar juntándote conmigo, vas a tener que acostumbrarte_ _―l_ _e advirtió el conejo._

― _Está bien_ _―r_ _io mientras bajaba del auto_ _―._ _¿Es acaso una amenaza?_ _―p_ _reguntó en un tono divertido._

― _Puedes tener por seguro que sí_ _―_ _sonrió de manera seductora._

― _Bien, entonces, creo que te veré después ¿Cierto?_

― _Tú tranquila Judy, yo te ayudaré, hablaré con mi jefe, ten por seguro que te considerará._

― _No, en serio Noah, no tienes que molestarte, puedo hacerlo por mí misma_ _―r_ _eiteró ya no tan convencida de ello._

― _Quiero hacerlo Judy, tu voz es simplemente magnifica_ _―elogió_ _tomando su mano–. Yo te ayudaré a cumplir tu sueño._

 _La coneja vio el auto de Noah perderse entre la vereda, no se imaginaba lo que se avecinaba, y entonces sin darse cuenta del cuándo o del por qué, la compañía de aquél extraño conejo empezó a volverse indispensable para ella, había algo en él, algo en su actitud, en su semblante o apariencia, que simplemente la hacía sentir bien, a salvo, segura de sí misma en todo lo que haría. Fueron días maravillosos, ¿Eso que sentía era amor acaso? No estaba segura de ello, pero era claro como el agua que junto a Noah, la vida en esa ciudad se había tornado más llevadera; las visitas nocturnas se volvieron una costumbre, dormir juntos y varias otras actividades más, fue ahí que sin darse cuenta de cómo, ya era una parte indispensable de su vida tanto que la unión había concluido en un matrimonio, todo era simplemente demasiado bueno para ser verdad, realmente, demasiado bueno…_

 **~O~**

1 año después…

Las cálidas brisas del sol, iluminaban una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de New Prads, aquél anaranjado resplandor reflejándose a la perfección en los cristales de las ventanas, resaltando el verde en las hojas de los árboles y despertando al resto de los animales. Judy aun desde su cama, lograba escuchar a las aves cantar en su ventana, aquél dulce, melodioso, alegre y fastidioso sonido, la realidad es que era algo más que molesto, escucharlas cantar tan alegres, tan felices, cuando la vida de la coneja, en todo aspecto se había transformado en un fiasco tremendo.

Con pereza abrió los ojos, ya harta del molesto alarido de las aves en su ventana, su mero movimiento fue suficiente para ahuyentarlas. Miró a su lado, al hombre que la había "salvado" de su pobre y miserable vida.

Se incorporó lentamente, observó a su esposo con desdén, ya estaba cansada de ver al maldito llegando a altas horas de la noche, siempre ebrio, en un plan agresivo y controlador, aunque ese último era una característica de la cual hacía gala incluso cuando estaba sobrio. La coneja sintió un leve dolor en el abdomen, recordando entonces el altercado que hubo la noche anterior, tuvo que entregarse a Noah a la fuerza, odiaba cuando pasaba.

Se levantó y entonces caminó hacia el baño, empezó a llenar la tina y entonces se miró en el espejo; cansada, con ojeras sobresaliendo más allá de su pelaje, y éste había perdido el brillo que antes lucía con toda belleza, no era ni un fantasma de lo que antes fue. En un par de semanas cumpliría 22 años, y en ese reflejo del espejo, pudo ver su triste y solitario pasado, y claro está, su afligido presente.

Se sentó frente al tocador para arreglarse, para su disgusto, en cuanto vio el espejo nuevamente, Noah se había levantado, con resaca para variar.

―Hay mucha luz ―replicó fastidiado el conejo

―No debiste beber anoche, así no tendrías la resaca ―reprendió dándole la espalda, cepillando con delicadeza el pelaje de sus orejas.

—Deberías de cerrar la boca y no opinar cuando nadie te pregunta _—_ respondió con hostilidad

Judy lo miró con rencor.

―Ya deja de verme así ―reprochó tomándola del rostro–. Y date prisa a bajar, hay que desayunar amor ―agregó soltándola con brusquedad

Judy sobó su mejilla, mirándolo con decepción, ya no era el mismo conejo del que se había enamorado hacía un año, ese caballero, ese educado y cordial macho que había cautivado su corazón, ya no estaba, resultó ser, a final de cuentas, nada más que un desgraciado controlador patán. En esa mañana, Judy no puso empeño en arreglar su apariencia, era casi imposible ocultar los estragos que su esposo había hecho en ella, su pelaje cubría algunos golpes, era el desgaste en su persona lo que nada podría ocultar.

Bajó resignada al primer piso, caminaba con desgano hacia la cocina, en donde se topó con Noah, haciendo nada más que aguardar por el desayuno, el cual por supuesto, era trabajo de ella.

Ambos comieron en silencio, sin dirigirse la mirada o el más mínimo gesto de cariño; Noah usaba el periódico para eso, toda su atención estaba depositada en él, mientras que Judy, simplemente mantenía la cabeza baja.

―Hoy soñé con el día en que nos conocimos ―recordó melancólica, aunque guardando una pequeña parte de alegría en dicha memoria.

―Ajá ―contestó indiferente, sin apartar su vista del periódico.

Judy lo miró incrédula.

―Recuerda que hoy entro antes al bar ―anunció la coneja.

―Lo que digas ―como era de esperarse, Noah seguía distraído.

Judy terminó con sus intentos de hablar con su esposo, ambos simplemente abandonaron su hogar y subieron al auto. Aquél breve camino entre su casa y su trabajo, era la única parte agradable en la vida de la coneja, se perdía en el viento que chocaba contra su rostro, hondeando su grisáceo pelaje, refrescando sus orejas, se imaginaba volando entre los edificios, caminando por las calles, libre de toda preocupación. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que se sentía sin vida, todo era monótono, las mismas discusiones, las mismas peleas, la rutina diaria parecía estar quitándole la vida poco a poco ¿En dónde quedaron sus sueños? ¿En dónde quedaron todas las promesas que Noah había hecho? Al igual que las hojas de otoño, el viento se había llevado todo eso.

Noah la dejó en el bar, el mismo lugar en el que había audicionado un año atrás. Claro que él mantuvo su promesa, habló con Bogo, y lo convenció de darle una oportunidad, pero no fue lo que ella esperó, el empleo que el búfalo accedió a darle, no era otro menos que ser mesera y presentarse con suerte un par de veces al mes, Noah aseguró y perjuró que sería temporal, hasta que finalmente el único trabajo de Judy fuera cantar, más que claro había sido una mentira, transcurrió todo un año y las cosas seguían igual, la única diferencia fue que en un arrebato de estupidez, cometió la terrible decisión de casarse con ese patán.

―Vendré por ti a las 11:00 ―dijo el conejo.

Judy lo miró, pero él no correspondió, mantenía su atención al frente, únicamente esperando a que ella bajase del auto, antes de ello, la chica optó por depositar un beso en su mejilla.

―Te amo ―le dijo con seriedad, aun con la pequeña esperanza de ver algo de cariño en sus ojos.

―Y yo a ti ―esta vez finalmente la miró, pero con suma frialdad–. Anda ve-

Ella bajó del auto, nunca imaginó sentirse tan vacía al enunciar esas palabras, tan incompleta, se suponía que debían ser especiales, un motivo para sonreír, un motivo para vivir, pero en vez de ello, poco a poco perdían su significado. Observó melancólica cómo el auto de Noah se perdía en el horizonte de la calle, después de un largo suspiro, entró al bar y se preparó para trabajar.

¿Por qué seguir ahí? ¿Por qué tener que seguir soportando una vida así? Noah era un idiota y un maldito claro que sí, pero en cierta manera no era un tonto; todo el dinero que el trabajo le daba a Judy era decomisado por él, una medida de seguridad, ella no tendría forma de escapar, ni un lugar a donde ir.

La coneja se preparaba con su uniforme para empezar a servir las mesas, la misma insulsa cosa todos los días, clara era la frustración y la tristeza en su mirar, teniendo que atender a animales que le doblaban el tamaño, que la miraban con burla y sin respeto alguno.

―¿Cómo va todo? ―le preguntó el barman, un guepardo regordete y risueño que de alguna manera, lograba levantarle el ánimo, un poco, pero era mejor que nada.

―Está bien, hoy no hay tantos animales como otros días ―respondió Judy.

―En unos minutos será tu descanso, deberías dejar eso, yo lo llevo ―sugirió el felino, refiriéndose a la bandeja que Judy llevaba en sus manos.

—No, yo me encargo _—_ dijo con cara cansada– No puedo descansar, debo arreglarme para subir a ese escenario.

―Judy, tienes que descansar, malpasándote así no te traerá nada bueno.

―No, Ben, estar en ese escenario es lo único que vale la pena en mi vida, y Bogo me dio permiso de subir otra vez, tengo que hacerlo ―declaró tomando la bandeja nuevamente.

―Bien, entonces yo llevo estos tragos, y tú vas a arreglarte.

―Muy bien, te tomaré la palabra ―respondió sonriente.

Una vez en su "camerino", al no querer llamarlo por lo que en realidad era; un armario de escobas con un espejo dentro frente al cual se sentó, se miró y se recordó el día en que fue a audicionar en ese lugar, tan llena de esperanza, tan decidida y segura de sí misma, no importaba cuantas veces la rechazaran, seguía intentando y ahora, ni siquiera fue su decisión darse por vencida, fueron otros quienes la tomaron por ella, y lo permitió.

No pudo hacer nada para contenerse, se puso sentimental y fácilmente pudo sentir una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, la cual limpió con agresividad, no quería, no iba a llorar, debía ser fuerte, aunque doliera, debía mantener viva la tenue y frágil llama de su determinación, de lo contrario, su vida en verdad terminará, debía sobrellevarlo. Terminó de arreglarse, y se dirigió al escenario.

―Judy ¿Con qué empezamos? ―preguntó el baterista.

Ella se detuvo a pensar un momento, aunque su decisión sería algo casi obvio; era una canción que hacía mucho ya, era escuchada por los comensales del lugar, era agradable al oído, y en cierta manera, se había convertido en un clásico del bar.

* * *

Muchas horas antes de que siquiera amaneciera, al otro lado de la ciudad, sentados en el interior de un auto, dos animales aguardaban en silencio, a la espera de algo, sería difícil especificar qué, simplemente estaban ahí, un zorro de pelaje rojizo con lentes oscuros y otro significativamente más pequeño de pelaje rubio, fácilmente confundido por un niño, de no ser por la ominosa y gruesa voz que tenía. Ambos, armados con algo más que simples revolvers que guardaban dentro de sus abrigos, escuchando la radio a volumen bajo.

—Si salimos vivos de esta, yo invitaré los tragos —propuso el pelirrojo.

—Yo elegiré el lugar esta vez, Wilde —le advirtió el pequeño—. Tus gustos son un asco.

—Bien —miraba su reloj—. Creo que es la hora ―comentó el zorro de pelaje pelirrojo.

—Si me atrapan, no regreses por mí —bajaban del auto lentamente.

—No pensaba hacerlo —cargaba su revólver.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Notitas para el lector**

 _Hola chicos, muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo de esta historia, estoy super emocionada de colaborar con este colega que es un gran escritor, esperamos que hagan este viaje junto con nosotros, tenemos toda una odisea planeada para este fic, sangre, lagrimas, dolor, romance y crimen, estamos muy entusiasmados por que lean toda nuestra obra, esperamos verlos en cada capitulo siguiente._

 _Nos leemos en el capitulo 2._


	2. Chapter 2: Bajo el efecto de la pólvora

_**Bloodlines, lineas de sangre**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **2: Bajo el efecto de la pólvora.**_

* * *

"Sonidos locos en tus oidos, que te hacen levantar y bailar" - Mad sounds, Arctic Monkeys,

.

.

.

Todo comenzó unas horas antes, Nick arrancó su auto, preparado para asistir a una importante cita. La tenue luz de un encendedor iluminaba escasamente su rostro mientras encendía un puro de tabaco retenido en sus fauces, condujo entre las solitarias y sombrías calles de la ciudad, sin ningún otro vehículo que entorpeciera su camino; le tomó media hora llegar a su destino, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad.

Llegó a una casona, bastante rústica y elegante, había un par de enormes tigres resguardando la reja de la entrada, tan solo al ver a Nick, abrieron la reja. El pelirrojo entró con el auto y estacionó alrededor de una rotonda donde en medio había una pequeña fuente. Nick terminó el puro, sacó la última parte de su boca y la arrojó de la ventana, luego se giró al asiento trasero y sacó un gran maletín abriéndolo y admirando por unos breves segundos el gran arsenal que llevaba dentro; revólveres, unas cuantas granadas, suministro de balas y algunas navajas. Tomó un par de pistolas y las guardó en la parte interna de su elegante saco.

Cerró el maletín y lo bajó del auto, se acomodó su saco y acicaló un poco el pelaje de su cabeza y orejas orientando estas hacia atrás brevemente y entonces caminó hacia la puerta principal de la casona.

Aguardando por él en la entrada, un pequeño zorro de orejas enormes para su tamaño abrió la puerta, ambos caminando hacia el despacho.

—Llegas tarde, Wilde —habló el rubio.

—Tranquilo, Finnick —le contestó sonriente y a punto de entrar al despacho–. Tengo todo bajo control —dijo arrogantemente.

Nick entró al despacho. Estaba a media luz y sobre el gran escritorio había una pequeña y mullida silla giratoria forrada de piel; El animal estaba sentado de espaldas, el zorro se acercó con confianza, al mismo tiempo siendo observado por un par de tigres bengala, los cuales se encargaban de resguardar el escritorio.

—Llegas tarde, Nicky —lo reprendió una voz.

—Lo siento Padre —se disculpó con cortesía—. Pero me surgió un imprevisto.

—Hmm, ya veo —habló moviendo sus dedos sobre el poza brazos–. ¿Y lograste resolver tu imprevisto?

—El resultado es… —dice con voz seductora –satisfactorio.

Con un pequeño chillido la silla giró hacia Nick; la vista fue la de un zorro, parecido a Nick con un pelaje pelirrojo mas oscuro, presumía una edad avanzada. En su cabello algunas canas hacían acto de presencia entre los mechones pelirrojos. Sus ojos, grises pero penetrantes, vestido con un traje color rojo sangre. Posó sus manos delicadamente sobre el escritorio.

—Bien, Nick, ¿listo para tu siguiente misión? —le indicó.

—Usted dígame que hay que hacer Padre —respondió con una sonrisa.

—No es aquí, es en otra ciudad.

—¿Eso me ha detenido antes? —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Es por eso que eres mi favorito, Nick —le sonreía mientras sacaba un sobre de su saco para entregárselo al zorro, éste lo tomó y abrió para ver su contenido –. Es bueno verte hijo, pero no hay tiempo que perder, ya saben qué hacer

El pelirrojo asintió inclinando la cabeza —Padre —se despidió.

No era ningún secreto, Nick era el favorito; el más eficaz, eficiente y hacia su trabajo a la perfección, rara vez cometía un error, y cuando pasaba lo solucionaba en el acto, no permitía que nadie ni nada escapase de sus garras.

Fue a donde Finnick y ambos bajaron al sótano para surtir sus municiones. Después de prepararse salieron en el auto a plena madrugada, aún bajo el cobijo de la noche, levemente esclarecida por la luz del amanecer en el horizonte.

Condujo un par de horas hasta llegar a Shell Beach. Su trabajo; tenían en la mira a un traficante estafador que había escapado con toda la mercancía de su Padre y no solo eso, había acribillado a casi 3 docenas de animales, todos ellos encargados de llevarle el encargo al supuesto socio, si bien el tipo era letal, tenían que crear un plan maestro para llegar a ese hijo de puta estafador, no iba a ser una tarea sencilla liquidarlo.

Tenían varias pistas, sabían que partirían de Shell Beach hacia el puerto, partiendo a otro destino. Tenían que interceptarlo y liquidarlos a todos no sin antes monitorear el barco donde tenían su mercancía.

Ambos llegaron poco después de las 4am, todo estaba tranquilo, oscuro y silencioso. Había varios guaruras fuera de la embarcación, sabían que el tipejo estafador no estaría presente sino hasta que zarparan.

Finnick analizó detenidamente el entorno, calculando el riesgo y la cantidad de amenazas; dos sujetos en la popa y tres en el muelle, no sería ningún problema. Ambos bajaron lentamente del auto, estaba oscuro, no se veía gran cosa a decir verdad, más para dos animales capaces de ver en la oscuridad era fácil desplazarse sin extraviarse. Ya estando a pocos metros del muelle, Nick y Finnick lanzaron un par de bombas molotov y corrieron hacia los primeros tres hombres y los degollaron, depositando los cadáveres lenta y cuidadosamente al agua. Abordaron el barco por la parte inferior, caminaron por los pasillos; no había nadie cuidando la mercancía por la parte interna del barco.

Cuando el humo empezó a disiparse los hombres de abordo notaron la ausencia de sus colegas en el muelle; se alertaron y empezaron a agudizar su vista pero no veían a nadie, la penumbra era se los impedía aunque no tuvieron que preocuparse demasiado tiempo. El sol empezaba a asomarse sobre el mar, el amanecer estaba cerca.

El pelirrojo y el rubio aguardaron en el camarote del capitán, sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo. Mientras tanto, fuera del barco llegó el estafador, un tipejo altanero y cínico llamado Graham Stomp, acompañado por su multitud de seguidores procediendo a abordar el barco. Tomaron sus posiciones y soltaron las amarras dejando al barco zarpar hacia el mar.

Graham un león en trajeado con algunos 40 años de edad; su melena cubriendo la cabeza y parte de la barbilla, reteniendo un puro en su mano izquierda. Miró al horizonte tomando el timón con la otra mano.

Pasaron 20 minutos y dejó el cargo a otro hombre, dándose a sí tiempo para descansar y deleitarse con lo que él creía, había sido una fuga exitosa. Caminó a su camarote, no hubo resistencia y al abrir la puerta no vislumbro nada inusual, simplemente Finnick cerró la puerta tras él. Apenas se giró recibió una navaja se clavó en su cuello haciéndolo sangrar profundamente, impidiéndole gritar o hacer cualquier sonido, solo ahogándose en su propia sangre mientras Nick limpiaba con un pañuelo el filo de su navaja, solo fue cuestión de tiempo el salir del camarote y tomar el mando de la nave.

Nick caminaba por los pasillos revisando cada centímetro y donde encontrase vida era terminada por una bala. Entre él y Finnick arrojaron los cadáveres al mar, sonrió satisfecho, un trabajo más estaba hecho y todo iba perfecto. Redirigieron el barco de regreso, mandó a Finnick a llamar a su Padre para que estuviera al tanto, su mercancía a salvo y el trabajo terminado.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Finnick mientras conducía—. Ahora si vamos por esos merecidos tragos

* * *

Ambos llegaron a un bar, tenía buena pinta. Pidieron una mesa en el rincón más alejado y oscuro del lugar a la par que una mesera llegó para tomar su orden.

—¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? —preguntó Nick.

—Vine hace un par de noches —le contestó el rubio.

—Al parecer alguien cantará —miraba al escenario como la banda se instalaba.

Judy subió al escenario con cautela, las luces la alumbraron, resaltando su grisáceo pelaje entre aquella agresiva luz. Los espectadores pusieron su atención en ella, el pelirrojo y el rubio no habían puesto demasiada atención, ambos estaban perdidos entre sus tragos.

La música empezó a sonar, Judy cerró sus ojos y se dejó embriagar por cada nota musical. Se acercó al micrófono y con sus manos enguantadas tomó el micrófono con delicadeza y ternura, soltando así las primeras palabras.

Nick miró de inmediato para ver aquella chica que resaltaba entre todo el escenario; esa voz tan majestuosamente bella que logró sacarlo de su pequeño mundo, apartando su atención de su bebida, haciéndolo olvidar todo y a todos. Al igual que Noah, también quedó hipnotizado entre esa voz tan perfecta, tan dulce, tan melancólica.

De pronto la iluminación cambió y Judy lograba ver a los espectadores, la única manera de no morir de nervios al estar frente a todos era mirarlos sin mirar a nadie en realidad. Balanceaba su cabeza al ritmo de la música tomando el micrófono de una manera seductora y tierna.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pasear entre la multitud, de repente por primera vez desde que se subió a cantar a ese escenario, hizo contacto visual con un animal en específico; sus ojos posaron sobre aquel zorro pelirrojo que le devolvía la mirada tan detenidamente, sus miradas se conectaron en el aire, Judy no sintió nervios ni perdió el ritmo ni la voz; lo miraba tan enigmática y seductoramente, solo hasta que la canción terminara y los aplausos rompieran el hipnotismo entre los dos, Judy bajó la mirada dos segundos pero volvió la alzó hacia él nuevamente; sin temor, pena, ni duda. De entre todos los habitantes de la ciudad, él era único que despertaba su curiosidad.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Espíritus afines

_**Bloodlines, lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **3: Espíritus afines.**_

* * *

 _"Te ruego que sigas cazándome" Haunting, Halsey_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sonido de un breve aplauso llenó momentáneamente el interior del bar mientras que con pesar Judy bajaba la mirada y caminaba lentamente hacia las escaleras del pequeño escenario. Frotaba sus manos y mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo aun mientras avanzaba.

Para ella no era tan importante el mal recibimiento del público, ya estaba acostumbrada a ser menospreciada de esa manera pero por alguna razón la mirada del zorro que había visto al fondo del bar no lograba salir de su cabeza. Usualmente después de cantar se sentía liberada, tranquila y también relajada, pero ahora sólo sentía confusión y no era una sensación agradable.

Mientras tanto ubicado en el fondo del establecimiento, lejos de las luces y la multitud, Nick aun soñaba con la voz de Judy en aquella canción, imaginaba su rostro, sus ojos color violeta y por supuesto estaba consciente de que era una coneja pero a ese punto parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

―Oye Finnick ¿Sabes quién es ella? ―preguntó dando un trago a su bebida.

―Sí, canta un par de veces al mes y es mesera el resto del tiempo ―respondió desinteresado.

―¿Sólo eso? ¿No hay más? ―inquirió sonriente―. Debo decir que esperaba algo más viniendo de ti, ya que tienes contactos en casi toda la ciudad.

―Muy chistoso Wilde, es una coneja, somos zorros, no sé por qué te interesa tanto en primer lugar.

―Tampoco yo lo sé ―la percibió de reojo.

Judy caminó de regreso a la barra para tomar una nueva bandeja de bebidas y aunque logró disimularlo ella también lo veía de reojo, no manteniendo el contacto visual por más de algunos segundos y luego regresando su atención al frente.

En más de una ocasión Judy tropezó con alguna silla o mesa, casi tirando lo que llevaba en la bandeja, algo que sólo haría enfurecer a Bogo siendo que ya le había pasado anteriormente. Era inevitable, de alguna manera la mirada del zorro la había cautivado y no podía pensar en nada más que eso, en nada más que él.

―Oye Garraza ―dijo ella al acercarse a la barra.

―¿Pasa algo Judy?

―¿Quién es él? ―preguntó señalando a Nick―. No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca.

―Pues tampoco lo conozco pero el pequeño que está a su lado viene muy seguido ―comentó mientras limpiaba un vaso.

―¿Ah sí?

―Así es, pero bueno siempre se sienta al fondo así que no puedes verlo desde el escenario y normalmente se va muy rápido.

Judy suspiró ignorando lo que el regordete felino le decía, una vez más quedando hipnotizada por el pelaje anaranjado que cubría el rostro de aquél enigmático zorro, por alguna razón empezó a preguntarse cómo sería tocarlo, cómo sería estar cerca de su depredador natural.

―Debo estar volviéndome loca ―musitó para luego volver a trabajar.

―Bien Wilde habla ya, me has mantenido aquí por más de dos horas ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando para irnos de aquí? ―le cuestionó el pequeño zorro.

―Oye nada te retiene aquí, puedes irte si quieres, yo… Esperaré un poco más, me gusta el lugar ―mintió desviando la mirada hacia su vaso vacío.

―Como quieras, sólo recuerda que debemos regresar con nuestro Padre mañana temprano.

De un salto Finnick bajó de la silla y se dirigió la salida mientras que Nick lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Entonces otra mesera se le acercó a preguntar si necesitaría algo más.

―Una botella de licor, la más suave que tenga ―respondió tranquilo. La mesera le dedicó una mueca de confusión y luego se alejó.

"No quiero que nada distorsione tu imagen" Pensó mirando a Judy una vez más.

* * *

Algunas horas antes, sólo hasta que el anaranjado atardecer se vislumbraba en el horizonte con el sol a pocas horas de hundirse en el mar; las nubes se coloreaban de los cálidos tonos que brindaba esa hora del día y algunos de los animales empezaban a regresar a casa dejando únicamente a quienes trabajaban hasta tarde.

A las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la costa desde donde apenas lograban verse los edificios a la distancia, un automóvil frenaba en la tierra creando una pequeña nube de humo que al disiparse dejó ver la figura de un conejo.

Noah bajó de su auto y se dirigió a la pequeña y deteriorada construcción que se encontraba frente a él. El conejo mantenía las manos en los bolsillos y las orejas en alto, siempre pendiente de cualquier sonido extraño.

Con un prolongado chillido abrió la oxidada y carcomida puerta de metal que daba a la entrada del lugar; parecía ser alguna especie de almacén enorme, o tal vez en algún momento llegó a resguardar botes de la inclemencia del tiempo, nada de eso era importante para él.

―Ayuda… Por favor… ―escuchó cerca de él, una voz ahogada y casi inaudible. Al dirigir su atención a la fuente se topó con una loba, atada y golpeada, apenas logrando articular palabra–. Ayúdame…

―Savage ―dijo una voz.

―William ―respondió el conejo―. ¿Otra vez usando fuerza bruta? ―inquirió viendo de reojo a la pobre hembra quien nuevamente bajaba el rostro al ver sus esperanzas desvanecerse.

―Así es mucho más rápido ―contestó Will. Se trataba de un lobo de pelaje marrón oscuro.

―Pero es menos redituable, en cambio yo…

―Ya me has dado ese sermón cientos de veces, pero sigo diciendo que es una pérdida de tiempo ―expresó el lobo―. ¿Cuánto has ganado en este año sólo de ella?

―Cerca de cien mil dólares, sin contar lo que hacemos vendiendo a tontas como ella ―comentó mirando a la loba de reojo.

―Hablando de eso, ¿Cuánto más vas a durar con la coneja? Es tiempo record, nunca te has casado por más de 4 meses ―resaltó de una manera teatral.

―Ella es algo especial… Si sigue portándose bien tal vez considere quedármela.

―Y dime ¿Quién la cuida? ―le pregunta el canino a la par que de una mochila sacaba una botella de licor junto con un par de vasos pequeños.

―Nadie ―dijo Noah.

―¿No te preocupa que escape? ―interrogó vertiendo líquido en los vasos de cristal.

―No tiene familia en la ciudad y al parecer no quieren tener nada que ver con ella, sus sueños fueron destruidos hace varios meses y no se atreve a llevarme la contra, y claro, yo me quedó con todo el dinero que gana, Judy no tiene a donde ir ni nadie que la pueda ayudar ―expresó con soberbia.

―Ya veo, bien, espero que te resulte todo como esperas, aunque recuerda que tenemos un trabajo esta noche ¿No deberías vigilar a tu chica? ―le entregó un vaso a Noah.

―Para nada, seguramente estará en casa para cuando yo regrese ―bebió hasta el fondo–. Además he estado pensando en "compartirla" con otros conejos o quien sabe, tal vez con algo más grande ―insinuó con malicia.

―Estás enfermo, amigo ―rio el lobo―. Pero el dinero extra nos vendría bien, por ahora debemos irnos, antes del trabajo acordé verme con el comprador de esta chica ―soltó saludando a la aterrorizada hembra.

―Entonces habrá que darse prisa ―rio en voz baja y se percató de cómo el día llegaba a su fin en cuanto la luz de la luna se empezaba a colar por las grietas en las paredes.

* * *

El bar entero se había vaciado casi por completo, solo quedaban las meseras quienes estaban a poco de terminar de limpiar; las sillas sobre las mesas, toda la vajilla en la estantería y los instrumentos amontonados sobre el escenario. El único alma que no pertenecía al personal del lugar era Nick quien no se había movido de su asiento en todo el día, tal vez sólo para salir a fumar un poco y luego regresar adentro.

―¿Quién es él? ―preguntaba Bogo con dureza.

―Ha estado aquí todo el día ―le respondió Garraza―. Ha pagado por todo lo que ha pedido pero no ha sido mucho.

―No importa, ya estamos cerrando y debe irse ―el imponente búfalo avanzó a pasos pesados hacia el pequeño zorro quien no tardó en percatarse de su presencia.

―Señor, lamento informarle que el bar cerró hace más de una hora.

―¿Ah sí? ―contestó irónico―. Creo que no me he dado cuenta, verá estoy esperando a alguien y… ―entonces como si fuera en cámara lenta logró ver a la coneja caminar por detrás del búfalo, llevaba un abrigo en sus brazos y una bufanda alrededor del cuello, ella no le vio, solo caminó hacia la salida.

―¿Y bien? ―habló Bogo.

―Nada, es hora de que me vaya ―Nick tomó lo poco que llevaba consigo y se fue.

Era bastante tarde, Judy aguardaba afuera del bar sentada en una banca a la par que su reloj marcaba casi las 11pm. Esperaba a que su marido llegara por ella al igual que todas las noches, el clima era algo fresco y la obligaba a llevar su abrigo puesto y contemplaba el paso del tiempo. Llevaba ya un largo rato esperando y ni señales de Noah, no había luces de ningún vehículo entre la oscuridad, solo la lámpara que iluminaba la banca en que se encontraba sentada.

―¿Qué hace una dama sola a estas horas de la noche? ―preguntaba el zorro que la estuvo mirando toda la noche.

La coneja se intimidó ante la presencia del depredador, pero no quería ser descortés ante la pregunta.

―Espero a mi marido.

―Vaya, un macho permitiendo que su mujer trabaje en un bar en las noches ―le respondió sentándose a su lado.

Judy lo miró con molestia, al parecer prácticamente el zorro la había llamado mujerzuela.

―¿Disculpe? ―reprochó indignada.

―No ―se disculpó el zorro –. No me malinterprete, es solo que es raro que un macho deje a su mujer a altas horas de noche, y además completamente sola.

―No estoy sola ―dice Judy acomodándose la bufanda–. Aquí todos me conocen.

―Yo aún no tengo el placer ―insinuó Nick con una sonrisa–. Soy Wilde, Nicholas Wilde ―estrechaba su mano.

La coneja lo miró, no cabía duda, que ese zorro era sumamente atractivo, tanto que intimidaba.

―Judith Ho… Savage ―tomó su mano con timidez―. Llámeme Judy.

Nick tomó su mano y con suma delicadeza planta un beso en ella, logrando así que la coneja se sonroje por el hecho.

―Un hermoso nombre ―dice con una sonrisa.

Judy alejó su mano sintiéndose intimidada y abrumada por la presencia del depredador, algo que Nick no pasaba por alto.

―No tiene por qué temer, Judy ―indicaba con una sonrisa–. No muerdo.

Judy sonrió, miraba su reloj, su marido aún seguía sin llegar.

―Veo que su marido se ha demorado ―comentó al notar la insistente mirada de Judy sobre su reloj.

―Sí ―respondió pensativa―. Como siempre.

―Si desea puedo llevarla a su casa ―se ofreció.

―No ―expresó apenada–. No es necesario, el llegará, en algún momento ―murmuró.

―Por favor Judy, está haciendo más frío, por favor déjeme llevarla.

Ella lo pensó, ¿Iba a subirse al auto de un desconocido? ¿Y si la secuestraba? Bueno no sería tan malo, sería mejor que vivir con el desalmado de su esposo.

―Sí, supongo que está bien.

Nick le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir al auto, estaba tan cohibida, nunca había estado en un auto con otro macho que no fuera su marido menos aun con un depredador; Nick era un zorro tan imponente, tan atractivo, era mucho su descaro al mirarlo mientras él conducía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de esa manera volteando bruscamente hacia su ventana. Esos fueron los 20 minutos más largos de su vida hasta que por fin el auto se encontraba frente a su casa. El zorro bajó del auto y rápidamente abrió la puerta de Judy quien con algo de temor bajó lentamente del vehículo.

―Muchas gracias ―agradeció con amabilidad.

―Fue un placer señora Savage ―se despide tomando su mano nuevamente para besarla.

―Ahora le debo una.

EL zorro pensó, era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse más a ella ―Puede pagarme con una invitación a cenar.

―Sabe que soy una mujer casada.

―Le estoy invitando una cena Judy ―sonrió ligeramente―. No le estoy proponiendo nada que no pueda a hacer, una simple cena de amigos.

―¿Seremos amigos? ―interrogó con ingenuidad.

―Solo si usted así lo desea ―el zorro aún seguía sosteniendo la mano de la coneja.

―Claro ―alejó su mano con delicadeza de las garras del zorro.

―Entonces tenemos una cena pendiente ―indicó el zorro–. Ya pensaremos que día será.

―Hasta luego, señor Wilde ―se despidió la coneja al pie de la acera.

―Hasta luego, señora Savage ―respondió con una sonrisa.

Judy miró al depredador subir a su auto e irse, ella suspiró y entró en la casa, se deshizo de su peinado y su ropa y tomó un baño caliente para después arreglarse para meterse en la cama, no recordaba haber tenido un día tan bueno en mucho tiempo, la ausencia de Noah no perturbaba sus pensamientos pacíficos, sonrió y quedó pensativa hasta quedar dormida aunque logrando suspirar una última cosa antes de caer en los brazos Morfeo.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Quimica mortal

_**Bloodlines, lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **4: Química mortal.**_

* * *

"Es un mundo cruel de hombres" - Bad mans's world, Jenny Lewis

.

.

.

Al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol rebotando contra su rostro Judy despertó. La mañana pintaba bien; no veía a su marido, pareciese que no llegó la noche anterior aunque no le importaba mucho el hecho que no apareciera. Se levantó de la cama y preparó el baño para darse una ducha. Se vistió y arregló para entonces bajar a la cocina encontrando finalmente a su esposo, quien yacía fresco como lechuga sentado en la mesa con una taza de café.

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? —preguntó la coneja con gentileza.

—¿Qué ya me vas a interrogar? —le respondió con hostilidad.

—No… sólo que no viniste anoche por mí —comentó cabizbaja.

—Tenía que atender unos asuntos —dice bebiendo de la taza.

—Asuntos ¿Qué asuntos? —expresaba intrigada.

—Eso no te incumbe —le dijo con molestia—. ¿Quién te trajo?

—Ben —mintió con rapidez.

—Bien —dijo mientras veía el periódico—. Hoy tenemos que ir al médico para que te revise.

—Pero… —soltó sorprendida—. No estoy enferma.

—Alístate, nos vamos en 15 minutos —declaró levantándose de la mesa.

Con incertidumbre Judy acata las órdenes de Noah. Era extraño, primero no mostraba interés alguno en su bienestar y ahora de la nada una cita al médico, ella no estaba segura de qué pensar en ese momento.

Subieron al auto y en el camino Judy trató de encontrar alguna explicación lógica; no lograba entender la insistencia de ir al médico, no estaba enferma y no sentía ningún malestar. Todo el viaje fue sólo silencio.

La revisión fue rápida, hubo una serie de preguntas, muestras de sangre y fue examinada de pies a cabeza. No se le dio ninguna información a Judy, sólo escuchaba a Noah y al doctor murmurar lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no lograse escuchar nada. Al pasar de unos minutos se despidieron y Judy subió al auto manteniéndose seria y callada, la intriga la mataba pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca. Noah la miró detenidamente y por un momento sintió lástima por ella, sólo la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —le dijo con gentileza, un gesto muy extraño en el conejo.

Judy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Había pasado un año viviendo lo mismo ¿Qué cosa podría salir remotamente mal? Todo iba bien, es lo que se decía a sí misma día tras día. Pero no, no estaba bien y no lo iba a estar, ella sabía que no iba a estar bien, no lo ha estado desde hacía tiempo.

Al fin arribaron al bar, Noah simplemente la dejó fuera del mismo y entonces se despidió

—Dile a Ben que te lleve a casa, tampoco llegaré esta noche —miraba al frente.

Judy le miró pero no por mucho, sólo bajó del auto y esta vez no le dijo palabra alguna. Escuchó el sonido del motor y vio como Noah se perdió en el horizonte. La coneja entró al bar y se preparó para servir las mesas, siempre con la imagen de aquél misterioso zorro en la cabeza, pasarían varias horas antes de que pudiera ver a ese imponente y atractivo depredador.

Al momento de subir al escenario no logró verlo, no estaba presente aún y de manera inexplicable para ella, eso le hizo sentir cierta desilusión, parte de ella lo necesitaba ahí, entre el público, escuchándola y mirándola, pero claro, ¿Cómo iba a volver a verlo? Y más importante aún, ¿Por qué pensaba en él? Ella era casada, no debía siquiera emocionarse con la idea de tener una amistad, y mucho menos en un zorro desconocido. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no quería verlo otra vez, en el fondo, muy en el fondo deseaba que hubiera aparecido y que una vez más la llevara a casa esa noche, pero no, esa vez sí fue Ben quien la llevó de regreso a su hogar, realizó su rutina nocturna y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Su marido no llegó a la mañana siguiente, Judy se vio en la necesidad de salir de casa sola y al caminar un par de calles completamente perdida en sus asuntos, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, no vio el auto que se estacionó a lado de ella, a la par que el zorro pelirrojo con lentes oscuros que conducía la miró.

—La puedo llevar a su trabajo, señora Savage? —el zorro alzó sus lentes para ver mejor a la coneja—. Vamos Judy, suba.

La presa lo pensó dos segundos, miró a ambos lados en cierta manera temiendo ver a su marido y entonces subió al auto. Observó al apuesto zorro mientras le sonreía, el pensamiento de que tan apuesto lucía le vino a la mente logrando ruborizarla.

—Dígame Judy, ¿Cómo ha ido su mañana? —preguntaba Nick virando el volante para incorporarse a la calle.

—Bien, va mejorando —le contestó con una sonrisa.

Nick llegó a una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, no cumpliendo el llevar a la coneja a su trabajo aunque ninguno de los dos protestó. Comieron un almuerzo hogareño y aunque Nick disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Judy ésta se encontraba demasiado cohibida, más que nada por el temor de que su marido hiciera acto de presencia aunque no tuviera que hacerlo, era irónico, él no solía frecuentar el centro, pero la paranoia la perseguía, se sentía como si hiciera algo malo aunque no era así, era sólo un simple almuerzo.

No lograban pasar desapercibidos por las miradas de los otros comensales, una amistad tan inusual, una coneja y un zorro, más que inusual era controversial, aunque bastaba una mirada del zorro hacia la multitud para que todos volvieran a lo suyo, eso por supuesto hizo que Judy se sintiera aún más apenada, ¿Quién era ese zorro que tenía tan imponente presencia?

—Judy ¿Está bien? —preguntó Nick mirándola, la coneja apenas y había probado bocado.

— ¿Perdón?

—Apenas y ha tocado la comida ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí, es sólo que —se detuvo a pensar—. No sé, es la primera vez que almuerzo con alguien que no sea mi esposo.

— ¿Y eso la incomoda?

—No, no —responde sonriendo apenada—. Está bien.

¿Su marido no la deja tener amistades?

—No lo sé —miraba hacia la mesa—. Jamás había sucedido.

—Dígame Judy ¿Cómo es su esposo? —preguntó Nick con intriga.

Sabía que había dado en el clavo, la presa claramente sentía un temor hacia el hombre que la había desposado y podría haber muchos motivos para ello; podría tratarse de un machista controlador que golpeaba a las hembras, quien sabe…

—Es amable —Recordaba las veces que Noah la callaba—. Atento… recordaba las veces que él la ignoraba cuando quería decirle algo—. Respetuoso —Recordando las veces que la obligaba a estar con él en la intimidad.

—Y dígame ¿Lo ama? —inquirió con descaro.

Judy lo miró con indignación —¿Disculpe?

—Pregunté si usted lo ama.

—Me parece inapropiada la pregunta, si no fuera así, no me habría casado.

—Casarse no quiere decir que se ame a una persona, Judy —dijo Nick bebiendo de su café.

—Creo que no deberíamos hablar de estas cosas, señor Wilde.

—Puedes tutearme Judy —respondió sonriente.

—No creo que eso sea conveniente.

—Seremos amigos, ¿No?

—Prefiero referirme a usted como señor Wilde y le sugiero que usted también haga lo mismo —declaró levantándose de la silla.

—Me disculpo —expresó Nick levantándose—. No se vaya, se lo suplico —deteniéndola del brazo—. Perdone mi imprudencia, puedo ser muy insolente a veces.

Judy lo miró, tan amable, tan servicial, disculpándose por sus impertinencias, todo lo opuesto a Noah.

—Déjeme llevarla a su trabajo.

—Dijo lo mismo ésta mañana y terminamos aquí.

—Ésta vez le prometo que cumpliré mi palabra.

Judy le concedió una segunda oportunidad aunque no dejaba de estar algo indecisa con su idea de entablar una amistad con el depredador, bien sabía que le traería problemas en cuanto Noah se enterara, conociéndolo, en uno de sus arranques de celos sería capaz de matarlo a él y a ella de paso, tendría que poner fin a esa idea loca.

Llegaron afuera del bar, ella sonrió con gentileza y bajó del auto.

—Gracias por el almuerzo.

—La veré aquí esta noche —le dice con una sonrisa.

La coneja asintió con la cabeza, vio el auto alejarse y entró al bar, intentaría no pensar en ese hombre que no dejaba de alterarle el pensamiento.

* * *

Entró a su camerino faltando algunos minutos para salir, miraba en el espejo, se miró a sí misma, a una Judy que no logró cumplir su sueño como Noah se lo había prometido.

"Maldito patán mentiroso" pensó.

— ¿Estás lista, Judy? —preguntaba Ben del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí —contestó Judy viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

Tomó su guantes blancos de encaje y se levantó de la silla, caminó por el pequeño pasillo que dirigía afuera y subió al escenario, logrando divisar entre la multitud al hombre que la había llevado esa tarde. Nick le hizo una seña con su trago y le dedicó una sonrisa, ella lo miró con incertidumbre, luego observó a los chicos de la banda y empezó la música, no sucedió lo que paso la primera vez, en esta ocasión había algo en el aire que los conectaba; con la mirada, con la voz, con la música, él quiso perderse entre las silabas de su voz y ella quiso perderse entre las fantasías de su mente, quería escapar, ser libre, quería volar.

En cambio, Nicholas Wilde se estaba fijando en una hembra prohibida, prohibida en todos los sentidos, una que era simplemente inalcanzable para él, tendría que hacer algo atroz para poder acercarse, tenerla y poder estar con ella, y aun así a pesar de ello, era algo que sería mal visto ante la sociedad.

* * *

Judy terminó su turno en el bar y se preparó para regresar a casa a sabiendas que su esposo no iría por ella. Estaba por decirle a Ben que la llevara, pero Nick insistió en hacerlo y Judy aceptó. Ambos subieron al auto y emprendieron el regreso, una vez aparcado fuera de la casa de los Savage, Judy se despidió gentilmente de Nick.

—Gracias señor Wilde —se despidió.

—Espere —soltó al detenerla—. Si le pasa algo puede decirme Judy.

Judy lo miró, era como si el supiera algo más, lo miró con intriga.

— ¿Pasarme algo? ¿Cómo qué? —le dijo confusa.

—Lo que fuera.

—No tiene que preocuparse por mi señor Wilde.

—No puedo evitarlo —contestó el zorro mirando hacia atrás de la coneja.

— ¿Evitarlo?

—Judy… —interrumpió una voz detrás de ella.

La sangre de la coneja se heló por completo y casi pudo sentir su corazón deteniéndose abruptamente, Judy se giró y entonces vio a su marido detrás de ella; sus ojos llenos de ira al verla con otro animal, al verla con Nick.

—Creí que Ben te traería —habló Noah.

Judy calló en todo momento, sólo bajó la mirada.

—Yo me ofrecí a traerla señor Savage —dijo el zorro rompiendo la tensión.

—Y usted es... —se dirigió a él con hostilidad.

—Nicholas Wilde —respondió estrechando su mano y presumiendo una sonrisa que fácilmente podía malinterpretarse.

—Le agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de haber traído a mi esposa enfatizó Noah—. Pero a la próxima absténgase de hacerlo.

—No fue ninguna molestia —se inclinó hacia Judy para despedirse–. Señora Savage

Judy solo lo miró y le hizo un gesto de despedida, Noah miro el auto del nuevo amigo de su mujer alejarse y entonces la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a la casa, el conejo puso algo de fuerza en el agarre del delgado brazo de Judy

—Me lastimas —se quejó Judy.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —dijo Noah con furia, sacudiendo su brazo—. ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer frente a mi casa con un tipejo?

¿Qué?

— ¿Andas de puta en el bar acaso? —le preguntó con euforia—. ¿Necesitas más dinero?

Judy no sabía si reír o enojarse, ya solo faltaba eso, era el colmo, sólo intentó alejarse de él, ya tenía el brazo rojo de tanto zarandeo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo enojada—. Él sólo se ofreció a traerme, es un cliente frecuente del bar.

— ¡PATRAÑAS! —le gritó Noah—. ¿Cuánto te pagó por hacerle el favor?

Judy le propinó una bofetada, una cosa era ser sumisa y otra muy diferente a ser insultada sin razón. Seguido de eso, Noah la aprisionó con sus brazos contra la pared, el conejo claramente estaba más allá del fondo de la botella de alcohol, Judy aún no se explicaba cómo fue que su esposo estaba en casa, por qué no fue por ella al bar, incluso se comenzaba a cuestionar porque aceptó que el señor Wilde la trajera.

— ¿Dónde te tocó? —le decía el al oído con suma furia—. ¿Aquí? —acariciaba su muslo derecho.

— ¡Basta! nadie me tocó —exclamó Judy.

— ¿Dónde te besó? —la jalaba de las orejas y besaba su cuello.

—Me lastimas —se quejaba llena de temor.

—Tú me lastimas a mí —le contestó jadeando alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —decía mirándola a los ojos—. Yo te lo he dado todo.

Judy lo miraba con enojo y temor, no podía escapar de su agarre y el coraje que sentía empezaba a hacer brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. El olor que el despedía de su cuerpo le causaba asco, más aun cuando el irrumpió en sus labios con su sabor a ginebra.

—Ahora no, Noah —decía Judy empujándolo.

— ¿Y con él sí? —tomándola de los brazos

—No me metí con nadie… ¡Entiéndelo!

Judy volvió a empujar y subió las escaleras rápidamente, se encerró en el baño sintiendo una mezcla de temor y asco, no quería que ni por asomo Noah se atreviera a tocarla de nuevo, no a la fuerza. No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que hizo el amor con él; tan delicadamente, lleno de amor, gentileza, deseo.

Tomó un baño rápido y se acostó, Noah por su parte abrió otra botella de brandy y se la empinó toda en seco. Horas después volvió a subir al dormitorio para despertar a su esposa con una sesión de besos, Judy empezó a estremecerse de miedo y coraje, no quería que la tocara más.

—No ahora, Noah —intentaba empujarlo fuera de sí.

—Yo quiero ahora, Judy… eres mi esposa, tengo todo el derecho.

—No, por favor —se levantaba de la cama.

Noah la detuvo del brazo y la regresó bruscamente a la cama.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado —la aprisionó debajo de él.

—Por favor, estás ebrio.

—Te deseo tanto —le susurraba al oído.

Judy sintió las garras de Noah recorriendo su cuerpo, estalló de furia y lo empujo tirándolo de la cama, se levantó pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el conejo la detuvo de nuevo, furioso la abofeteó tirándola al suelo, Judy lloraba desconsolada, puede que Noah fuera un machista ¿Pero de eso a un golpeador?

La levantó bruscamente del brazo, la tomó de las orejas y la arrojó contra la cama, casi arrancándole la ropa a zarpazos.

— ¡Por favor!… —soltó entre lágrimas—. Me lastimas.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó Noah y entre la embriaguez le asestó un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Judy intentó forcejear con él pero era inútil, Noah era considerablemente más alto y con un cuerpo notablemente más fuerte que el de ella. La besuqueó por todas partes, la jalaba de las orejas para que no opusiera resistencia a sus besos, Judy nunca había sentido tanto asco ante los labios de su marido, era una intromisión de su espacio personal, nunca había sido tan violento. Sus manos tocándole cada centímetro de su ser, era una violación a su alma, su corazón, cada grito de dolor y furia, un llamado de auxilio, quería un milagro que la salvase de las garras de su opresor.

Pero el milagro no llegaba, ni su salvador ni nada. Noah tapaba su boca para parar los llantos, se despojó del camisón de la coneja dejándolo casi hecho tiras y la penetró violentamente; cada embestida era como un puñal enterrándose dentro de su corazón, el sentir su miembro dentro de su interior, irrumpiendo de manera temeraria y brusca, una punzada de dolor, en su alma y en su intimidad, ardía por la falta de lubricación que su cuerpo no pudo crear, aquel conejo que cuando lo conoció parecía dulce y amable, se convirtió en un monstruo superior al más temido depredador del mundo.

Ella ya se había rendido, solo dejó que su marido terminara con la profanación de su cuerpo. Entre lágrimas y un dolor enorme en sus piernas, sus brazos, su cara, su entrepierna, sintió un alivio al sentir aquel líquido espeso y caliente entrando en su interior, no por el placer, sino porque así podría librarse de él.

Y así fue, tan sólo Noah terminó de satisfacer su deseo, cayó rendido en la cama. Judy se levantó lentamente, sintiéndose derrotada, herida y usada, se abrazó a sí misma y soltó las más amargas lágrimas de toda su vida, por unas horas más sólo se lamentó sentada en el suelo recargándose en la cama. Miró al hijo de puta que había destruido su sueños, su vida y su dignidad, ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, no había dormido nada y ya no había más lágrimas que derramar, sólo se levantó del suelo y entró al baño a sabiendas que no podría lavar aquella suciedad que Noah había dejado en ella, y no suciedad literal, sino emocional.

Se miró en el espejo, se quitó lo poco que le quedaba del camisón roto, se vio demacrada, con un ojo hinchado y una mejilla entre roja amoratada. Pasó su mano sobre su cuerpo comenzando en el cuello; su pobre y sensible piel, que era propensa a crear marcas rápidamente, había dibujado marcas rojas desde su cuello a sus brazos, su pecho, casi en todo el cuerpo, Judy soltó unas lágrimas sin sollozar, abrió el grifo de la bañera y se sumió en un largo baño caliente, pensando en todo lo que le quedaba por vivir.

Salió del baño y se puso ropa que tapara la mayor parte de sus moretones, no tenía a la mano algo que pudiese ocultar las marcas que tenía en la cara, ni tampoco la tristeza que sentía, bajó a hacer el desayuno y rato después bajó Noah, ya arreglado y sobrio, miró a su mujer sentada en la mesa bebiendo de un café, con la mirada perdida, triste y con su bello rostro deshecho por esos golpes, se acercó a ella lentamente lleno de remordimiento y arrepentimiento, ambos comiéndolo por dentro.

—Judy —la tomó del hombro.

Ella se alejó por inercia o más bien por temor, uno primitivo que solo las presas conocían, el temor a morir.

—Anoche yo, no era yo —decía arrepentido—. Nos excedimos.

Ella lo miró con ojos asesinos — ¿Nos?

—Perdóname —pedía el hijo de puta.

—Nunca me habías golpeado —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Perdóname —suplicó arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Ya te escuche la primera vez.

—Judy...

Judy se levantó de la mesa, ignorando a su imbécil y malparido marido. Buscó entre su baúl de sombreros uno que tuviera algún tul que cubriese su rostro de la atrocidad que Noah le había hecho, tomó sus lentes oscuros y salió de casa.

* * *

Judy tuvo que mentir ante Ben sobre lo que le había pasado en el rostro, por ende no dejó que esta sirviera las mesas, le sugirió que descansara y que sólo subiera a hacer su presentación en la noche y eso hizo, al anochecer subió al escenario, nuevamente el señor Wilde se encontraba en la misma mesa de siempre, esperando por escuchar la voz de su cantante, ella lo miró con tristeza, cerró sus ojos y empezó a soltar las primeras palabras al micrófono; sus pensamientos estaban dispersos, sus ojos empezaban a engañar a su cerebro haciendo todo borroso.

Nick se levantó lentamente de su silla, Ben volteó al escenario. De pronto ya no se escuchaba la voz de Judy, solo la música. El zorro corrió al escenario para encontrarse con el cuerpo desplomado de Judy en el suelo, los comensales miraban aterrados la escena, Nick miraba el frágil cuerpo inerte de la chica, la levantó del suelo con suma delicadeza y la sacó del lugar…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5: Amor, la cosa mas peligrosa

_**Bloodlines, lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **5: Amor, la cosa mas peligrosa del mundo.**_

* * *

" _Había nacido con la promesa de mantener la paz o para conocer la vergüenza? antes de que me deseches, dame mi ordinario nombre" - Bad man's world, Jenna Lewis_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Judy abrió sus ojos en un cuarto blanco lleno de luz, sentía un dolor agudo en la cabeza, así mismo sentía un par de golpes en los brazos a causa de la caída. Frente a ella el señor Wilde, quien esperaba sentado en una silla a que ella despertase.

―Señora Savage, ¿Cómo se siente?

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntaba confundida y adormilada.

―Se desmayó en el escenario ―dijo Nick levantándose de la silla–. ¿Cómo se siente?

―Mejor ―intentaba levantarse.

―No lo intente, no se esfuerce por favor.

La coneja solo se limitó a sentarse ―Usted me trajo, ¿No es así?

―Me tomé la libertad aunque no sé dónde pueda localizar a su marido.

―Es mejor así ―soltó con la mirada perdida después de haber guardado silencio por un par de segundos.

Nick miró los brazos de la presa, su rostro y era claro que algo había sucedido, esa coneja no lucia para nada bien, su mente pensaba cosas malas, era un don, curioso era el lema que lo regia "Siempre espera lo peor"

― ¿Qué le pasó en la cara? ―preguntó con intriga.

Judy se tocó la mejilla y se vio a si misma con una bata de hospital que dejaba expuestos sus frágiles y débiles brazos llenos de moretones y marcas. Como un gesto de protección se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose vulnerable ante todo.

―Un pequeño accidente ―respondió desviando la mirada.

― ¿Con su esposo? ―adivinando.

―No ―interrumpió rápidamente.

―No soy tonto y cualquiera puede sospechar a que se debe tan repentino "accidente" como usted lo llama ―expresó de manera perspicaz.

Judy no tenía explicaciones, no tenía palabras para justificar lo sucedido la noche anterior, solo le quedaba ponerse a la defensiva―. ¿Porque sigue aquí? ―dice totalmente avergonzada.

―Quería cerciorarme que usted se encontraba bien ―respondió el zorro.

―Pues lo estoy ―dijo cruzándose de brazos―. Le agradezco su preocupación, pero no es necesario que este cuidándome.

―No lo tome a mal ―le sonrió el depredador.

―No, no lo hago, le agradezco que se haya ocupado de mi percance, pero… ya puede irse.

El zorro no quiso insistir mas, estaba claro que no se encontraba en condición de contar lo sucedido con confianza, de hecho parecía no querer contarle nada de nada. Dejó a la coneja y se fue del hospital. Por supuesto no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, rápidamente busco un teléfono público para contactar a Finnick.

Judy se sintió sumamente avergonzada de que ese zorro al que apenas conocía la viera así, toda marcada por la furia de su marido imbécil y violento.

―Sra. Savage ―un puma con bata blanca había roto el silencio de la habitación, al parecer era el medico encargado―. ¿Cómo se siente?―preguntó el doctor

―Bien, creo… ―aun seguía incrédula por lo sucedido―. ¿Pero qué me pasó?

―Bueno al parecer solo es algo de anemia, no ha cuidado su alimentación estos días, ¿Verdad?

―Si le soy sincera, ni siquiera he podido dormir.

―Bueno ―el doctor apuntaba en su tabla de registro―. Ahí tiene la explicación de porqué se desmayó, debe cuidar su alimentación y sus horas de sueño.

―Ya.

― ¿Por qué es que no ha podido dormir? ―indagaba el médico―. ¿Algún malestar que la esté aquejando?

―No ―mintió con certeza―. Solo el estrés del trabajo.

―Debe cuidar más de su salud.

―Me lo imagino ―respondió cabizbaja, no queriendo recordar más de lo ocurrido, solo quería salir de ese lugar y retomar su vida diaria, fingir como si nada hubiese pasado en realidad, por desgracia para ella, tal deseo, a ese punto era imposible de volverse real.

* * *

En alguna parte del centro de la ciudad, dentro de un pequeño bar en la esquina de una calle. Noah se encontraba sentado a la barra de bebidas; una botella vacía a la mitad y un vaso de vidrio lleno de hielo, ambos frente a él mientras que en su mano sostenía un cigarrillo consumido casi por completo; solo una pequeña y rojiza luz en la punta del pequeño cilindro de papel, misma que poco a poco empezó a perder fulgor hasta que simplemente perdió su brillo entre el humo que desprendió.

―¿Sabes? Es poco común de tu parte venir a lugares así ―sonó una voz detrás de él―. Normalmente eres más… "elegante" con los bares que elijes.

―Necesitaba un trago, eso es todo. Y este era el lugar más cercano ―respondió el conejo aplastando la colilla de cigarro contra el cenicero que se encontraba a su derecha ―. ¿Cómo me encontraste Will?

El lobo se sentó al lado de Noah recargando su espalda contra la barra.

―No te estaba buscando, vengo aquí a menudo, a diferencia de ti yo no soy quisquilloso con este tipo de cosas, y si diste a parar a este bar de tercera, algo grave debió pasar.

Noah arrugó la nariz al escucharlo, para Will fue fácil leerlo desde ese punto. Entrecerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Fue la chica?- ―inquirió viéndolo de reojo.

―Tal vez.

―¿Qué pasó eh? ¿Al fin tuvo el cerebro para escapar? ―se burló mientras metía un cigarro en su boca.

―No.

―¿Entonces? ¿Vamos qué pasa? ¿El zorro te comió la lengua?

De un fuerte apretón Noah logró romper el vaso que sostenía en su mano; el hielo se esparció a los lados mientras que el líquido escurrió por la barra hasta el suelo. El encargado del lugar estuvo por protestar, pero entonces Will asomó un arma por encima de su saco, la cabra que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra rápidamente retrocedió.

―Entonces ¿Hay un zorro? ―preguntó el lobo, ésta vez con más seriedad.

―Debo deshacerme de ella ―respondió Noah―. Consígueme un comprador.

-Wow, ¿Qué pasó con lo de "Compartirla"? Creí que la conservarías.

―Nosotros no conservamos la mercancía, ya la retuve bastante tiempo ―declaró el conejo al levantarse de su asiento.

―Bien, ya entendí. Te llamaré cuando consiga a alguien.

Noah se fue rápidamente mientras que William se quedó sentado por un tiempo más, en cierta manera tratando de evaluar la situación de Noah; algo no andaba bien con ese conejo y si se le salía de las manos, podría perjudicarlo a él también.

* * *

Después de algún tiempo Judy había salido del hospital y aunque tal vez nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí misma, en ese momento deseaba estar con Nick. Aquél enigmático zorro tenía algo que la hacía sentir a salvo, una cálida sensación de compañía y cariño aun sin siquiera conocerlo a fondo.

Al salir del hospital la coneja se vio en un pequeño predicamento, podía regresar a casa y descansar hasta que Noah decidiera regresar, su colapso en el bar era una buena excusa para darse un día libre, sin embrago, la idea de tener que ver a sus esposo era… De alguna manera ahora la aterraba, temía regresar a casa y ser interrogada, ¿Por qué había vuelto tan temprano? ¿Por qué no estaba en el bar? Judy frotó su mejilla suavemente ante la idea de ser golpeada nuevamente.

Estaba sola, nadie cuidaba de ella realmente, o al menos así se sentía. Se encontraba frente al lugar que solía llamar hogar, en donde sus primeros meses de matrimonio habían sido pura felicidad, pero ahora, solo veía una casa vacía. Bajó la mirada y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria no iba a volver aún.

Estacionado frente al bar donde la coneja trabajaba, Nick vigilaba desde su auto la entrada, no lo hacía en vano, y no esperaba por alguien que fuera a salir, sino por alguien que iba a entrar.

Judy sentía que estaba completamente sola, pero erróneamente creía eso, puesto que desde el momento en que abandonó el hospital, su "Ángel guardián" había seguido sus pasos, muy bien oculto, siempre vigilándola y no tardó en deducir que regresaría al bar.

Ahí estaba, caminando con el rostro aún cubierto por sus lentes y su sombrero. Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta al verla así, pero como todo caballero, Nick tenía un código y Judy era casada y para mayor desgracia no tenía pruebas sólidas de que ese tal Noah Savage hubiese ocasionado el malestar de la coneja.

En cuanto se aseguró de que Judy entrase en el bar rápidamente el zorro bajó de su auto y se dirigió a un teléfono público, rápidamente marcó los números y aguardó por la respuesta.

―¿Finnick? ―habló.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres Wilde? ―respondió la gruesa voz al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Encontraste algo? ―preguntó el zorro.

―¿Sabes que no hago milagros cierto? Esto toma tiempo, pero me alegra que llamaras. Padre quiere verte.

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espina a Nick. Greco, padre como le llamaba, él nunca solicitaba su presencia por algo bueno, normalmente era él quien regresaba a casa. Las únicas veces que demandaba su presencia era para reprenderlo por algún error.

―¿Hicimos algo mal? ―inquirió Nick.

―Querrás decir hiciste, no me ha dicho nada así que te aconsejo que te des prisa.

La llamada se cortó. Nick dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, no podía llevar la contra a su padre, era una terrible idea y por experiencia propia daba veracidad a sus propias palabras. Por otro lado estaba Judy; contempló la entrada del bar una última vez y resignado se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto Judy llevaba cerca de media hora sentada en la barra, Ben Garraza no se encontraba y no se atrevía a entrar en los camerinos sin el permiso de alguno de sus superiores. Ocultaba su rostro de las otras meseras, a sí mismo de los clientes del lugar. No se había molestado en prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, hasta que en un momento de breve silencio escuchó la voz del regordete guepardo que debería estar en la barra, aunque éste no se encontraba solo.

―No puede despedirla señor ―decía el felino.

―Si no puede mantenerse despierta por todo el turno entonces no me sirve de nada, varios de los clientes murmuran sobre cómo tratamos a nuestros empleados y todo por su culpa- Le respondió una gruesa voz que Judy no escuchaba con mucha frecuencia.

―" _¿Bogo?"_ ―pensó.

―Pero ella ha venido todos los días, a veces horas extras, tuvo un mal día y ya ―Ben se esmeraba en defenderla pero al parecer la postura de Bogo era demasiado firme.

―Aquí no hay lugar para malos días, tenemos una imagen qué mantener.

A simple vista cualquiera diría que el búfalo malacara solo estaba exagerando, pero había un poco más de trasfondo en su obsesión por deshacerse de Judy, al fin y al cabo, él jamás la habría contratado de no ser por Noah, jamás quiso tener a un conejo estorbando en su bar.

―¿Entonces simplemente va a echarla a la calle y ya?

―Por favor… ―musitó una tenue y suave voz―. No se volverá a repetir, se lo juro ―habló Judy.

Tanto Bogo como Garraza fallaron en ocultar su sorpresa, pero no por ello el búfalo se ablandó.

―Lo siento señorita Savage, pero errores así no son aceptables.

―E… Es el único empleo que tengo, he estado trabajando aquí más de un año, nunca he llegado tarde, nunca me he ido antes. Por favor deme otra oportunidad ―suplicó temerosa.

―No debiste tener ni la primera ―respondió con frialdad y la pasó de largo, ignorando su presencia por completo.

―Judy… ―trató de decir Ben.

―¿Podría quedarme aquí por el resto del día? ―preguntó cabizbaja.

―Claro, puedes descansar en tu camerino si quieres, no le diré a… ―Judy no esperó a que terminase de hablar, simplemente se fue.

Ahora en definitiva lo había perdido todo. Entre sollozos y lágrimas, a penas y logró hablar.

―Ahora si, Noah va a matarme ―suspiró.

* * *

Al cabo de algunas horas de viaje por carretera, Nick estaba por llegar a casa, lejos de la ciudad en donde había conocido a su pequeña presa. Era pasado el mediodía y la anaranjada luz del ocaso golpeaba los espejos del auto. Mientras conducía y dejaba al viento chocar contra su pelaje, pensaba en el motivo por el cuál Greco podía estar molesto ¿A caso dejaron algún testigo en el trabajo del muelle? No, tanto él como Finnick habían tomado todas las medidas para evitar ese tipo de percances, ¿Qué había salido mal?

Aunque no ponía toda su atención en ello, por el contrario, Judy era quien abarcaba casi todos sus pensamientos; dejarla sola, haberla abandonado a su suerte así, ya no sabía qué esperar ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que lo ahogaba al estar cerca de ella? ¿Amor?

Al fin llegó, el mismo ritual de cada ocasión se repitió; estacionó su vehículo, abrieron la puerta y los guardaespaldas vigilaban todo. Nick ignoraba eso, tenía la mente en las nubes y al entrar a la gran mansión no fue recibido por alguno de los protegidos de Greco.

―¿Finn?

―Llegas tarde.

―Tuve que atender otros asuntos ―respondió con desgano―. ¿Qué quiere padre de mí?

―Es sobre la coneja.

Nick se detuvo en seco, mirando a su amigo con asombro ― ¿Le contaste?

―¿Por qué te importa tanto eh? ―le interrogó el pequeño zorro.

―Yo…

―Me temía esto desde esa noche en el bar ―interrumpió dándole la espalda.

―¿De qué hablas? ―cuestionó Nick caminando detrás de Finnick.

―La coneja, no te quedaste hasta tarde en el bar por las bebidas eso te lo aseguro ―le respondió con molestia.

Mientras discutían caminaban por algunos pasillos, pero no los que dirigían a la sala principal, Nick ni siquiera se había percatado de ello; no se dirigía donde Greco, por el contrario Finnick por alguna razón lo llevaba a la planta alta de la mansión.

―Escúchame bien Finnick, eres mi aprendiz, tú no me dices cómo vivir mi vida, y más importante, no eres nadie para asegurar nada sobre mí.

―¿Niegas entonces sentir algo por la mesera? ―le reprochó.

― ¡Claro que lo niego! ―exclamó furioso.

―Bien, entonces no volverás a esa ciudad ―el pequeño zorro siguió adelante.

―¿Qué?

―Tenemos trabajo Wilde, en distintas partes del mundo y lo más importante, ese no es nuestro hogar, es este ―señaló Finnick.

Finalmente llegaron a un balcón, entonces fue cuando Nick abrió los ojos claramente y se percató de en dónde se encontraba.

―Pero… No íbamos a ver a…

―Este es nuestro hogar Nick ―habló Finnick―. Este pequeño castillo como padre lo llama, ha sido dirigido por zorros por generaciones, no puedes deshonrar a la familia ―Le dijo con seriedad―. Todos los animales que ves confían plenamente en ti y en Greco. La familia es primero.

El pelirrojo no supo responder, solamente se recargó en el barandal mirando hacia el anaranjado atardecer.

―No somos lobos, no somos conejos, somos zorros ―continuó el zorro rubio―. No vamos en manada, vamos solos, ocasionalmente ayudándonos mutuamente, pero métete en la cabeza que al acercarte demasiado a esa chica no solo la dañas a ella y a ti… Sino a todos nosotros. Pero como ya dijiste, no sientes nada por ella ―sacó un puro de su bolsillo―. No hay de qué preocuparnos entonces.

Nick arrugó la nariz ante el comentario, no iba a dejarse mangonear por nadie, ni siquiera por su mejor amigo.

―¿Y qué si siento algo por ella? ―le reprochó.

―Entonces eres un problema ―respondió sin titubear.

―Señor Wilde ―se escuchó detrás de ellos. Al girar se toparon con un tigre―. Greco quiere verle.

―En verdad le contaste todo... Ni siquiera estabas seguro de nada ―comentó Nick.

―¿Vas a decir que mentí? ―inquirió Finnick soplando el humo del tabaco.

―No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.

Finnick lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta, luego de eso permaneció un tiempo parado en el lugar pensaba en lo que haría a continuación ¿Qué era más importante? ¿La familia o un amigo? La respuesta era clara como el agua.

―¿Pediste verme padre? ―ahora Nick se encontraba en el gran salón una vez más.

―Así es ―asintió Greco―. Finnick dijo que el trabajo fue realizado correctamente.

―Es cierto, ya lo habíamos notificado de ello ―respondió Nick.

Con lentitud el anciano se levantó de su asiento, siempre sosteniéndose con un bastón para mantenerse en equilibrio; miraba a Nick con seriedad pero también preocupación.

―¿Algo más que deba saber Nick? ―cuestionó.

―No señor… ―mintió con pesar.

―Entonces tendré qué castigar a Finnick por mentirme. Aseguró que habías entablado cierta "Amistad" con una presa.

―Eso no es del todo una mentira ―se defendió.

―¿Del todo? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

―Nada que sea relevante ―vaciló.

Con fastidio Greco barrió a Nick con la mirada y con un largo suspiro y la mirada fija en la pintura que se encontraba sobre uno de los muros, habló.

―Sabes de las repercusiones que una relación entre distintas especies puede tener, ¿cierto?

Los ojos del zorro se abrieron como platos al escucharlo. Tragó en seco antes de lograr articular palabra alguna para defenderse.

―El amor Nicky... ―prosiguió su padre―. Es la cosa más peligrosa que puede haber en el mundo. En la historia de los animales ha ocasionado más de una tragedia a gran escala. No buscas eso para tu familia ¿O sí?

―Pero yo…

―¿Lo buscas? ―insistió.

―Claro que no padre ―respondió resignado.

―Mentiría si dijera que nunca me vi envuelto en una situación así ―Greco entrelazaba sus manos recordando―. Aunque claro, yo estaba enamorado de una chica de mi especie ―comentó acercándose hacia Nick―. Creí que mantenerla cerca, toda mi vida estaría resuelta, que no necesitaría nada más, pero...

―La vida nunca está de tu lado… ―murmuró Nick, recordaba ese momento.

―La vida nunca está de tu lado, así es. Todos en esta casa saben cómo terminó esa historia. Yo con tres balas en el pecho y ella con una en la cabeza.

―Lo sé, estuve ahí cuando…

―Cuando eras un niño Nicky ―interrumpió su padre―. Ella era tu madre, jamás te lo oculté y jamás me odiaste por ello.

―No, no tendría porque, jamás lo haré padre ―aseguró con humildad―. Me perdonaste la vida, y me acogiste en tu hogar a pesar de no ser...

―Tu madre me mintió y nos traicionó a todos ―Greco intentaba evadir de nuevo aquellos viejos recuerdos―. Lo que trato de decirte, imagina una situación parecida a la mía, pero reemplázame a mí por ti y tu madre por la coneja que conociste. Si algo tan malo pasó con dos animales de la misma especie, ¿Qué desenlace podría tener un romance como el tuyo?

―Prefiero no pensarlo.

Greco tomó a Nick por los hombros con firmeza, pero dedicándole una mueca de comprensión.

―Eres un orgullo para mí Nicky ―lo tomo de la mejilla―. Pero hay riesgos que prefiero no verte correr. No cometas mis errores ¿Quedó claro?

―Sí padre.

―Puedes retirarte.

Con una pequeña reverencia Nick abandonó el lugar. Greco regresó a su asiento a descansar un momento antes de ir a otra parte, Finnick alcanzo a ver a Nick retirarse, sabia a la perfección el tipo de conversación que tuvieron.

―Sabes que lo hará de todas formas ¿Verdad? ―comentó el pequeño al pie del umbral.

―Lo sé, es curioso, no compartimos sangre y sin embargo es muy parecido a mí.

―¿Qué hacemos con la coneja? ―insinuó Finnick.

―Siempre les he dicho que la familia es primero, y si él cree que ella debe formar parte… Entonces también será nuestro trabajo cuidar de ella. Pero para eso Nicky debe estar muy seguro de lo que hará.

―¿Seguirás prohibiéndoselo entonces?

―Sí, y si su voluntad es tan fuerte para ir en contra de mí, entonces tomó la decisión correcta.

―Va un poco en contra de nuestras reglas ¿No? ―preguntó el zorro.

-Así es. Yo daría todo por la familia, pero Nick, él es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, nada lo ha ligado a este lugar realmente, ni siquiera debe ser mi sucesor si no lo desea. De hecho, me gustaría saber que al final de sus días, logró apartarse de esta vida tan atribulada.

―Como diga padre.

Finnick también se fue, Greco sonrió al verlos partir solo para después levantarse e irse de igual manera.

Nick lleno de conmoción y nostalgia se dirige a la terraza para prender un cigarro, se pasó dándole mil vueltas a la conversación de su padre, a los recuerdos, a su madre pero finalmente se detuvo en Judy, siempre en esa coneja. Tenía muy en claro lo que haría, y pese a que las palabras de Greco eran intimidantes, tenía más miedo a abandonar a Judy un día más.

―Wilde espera ―escuchó tras suyo.

―No vas a detenerme, Finnick.

―Lo sé ―respondió plantándose frente al pelirrojo―. Me pediste que buscara algo por ti ¿No es cierto?

―Y dijiste que tomaría tiempo ―replicó el zorro.

―Así como te dije que no volverías a esa ciudad ―respondió entregando un sobre de papel.

―¿Qué es esto? ―inquirió Nick.

―Todo sobre ese tal Noah Savage, o al menos lo que pude encontrar, no sé cómo pero es bueno cubriendo sus huellas ―declaró Finnick.

―¿Entonces qué lograste descubrir? ―preguntó Nick mientras abría el sobre.

―Unas cuantas cosas, pude encontrarle en un bar con un lobo, ese conejo anda en algo muy turbio.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó con seriedad.

―Ni siquiera esta registrado el matrimonio con la coneja, su estatus civil dice: soltero, por lo que he investigado, algunas chicas estuvieron con el y ninguna de ellas, terminó bien ―dijo señalando el sobre.

El zorro arqueó la ceja ante la revelación, entre algunos papeles había un par de fotografías; al verlas Nick sintió una gran nausea al contemplar el horror que podría depararle a Judy, ningún animal civilizado era capaz de tales atrocidades. Fue como haber muerto por unos segundos, al menos de alguna manera Nick estaba seguro de haber sentido su corazón detenerse por completo.

―Me huele a negocios de la mafia italiana, el tráfico de las hembras es su especialidad ―insinuó Finnick.

Eso bastó para querer salir huyendo e ir por la coneja ―Tengo que volver ya.

―Nick.

Rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre, usualmente era su apellido lo que salía de sus labios.

―¿Ahora qué Finnick?

―Tal vez esto solo logre molestarte más pero, escuché que tu chica se pondrá en venta.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Peores problemas

_**Bloodlines, lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **6: Peores problemas.**_

* * *

" _ **Estoy buscando algo que no puedo alcanzar" - Ghost, Halsey**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Noah aguardaba entre la sombras de su oscura oficina, apenas permitía que la luz se filtrara entre las persianas, se recargaba en su mullida silla revisando algunos documentos, todos ellos de suma importancia. Su concentración se vio interrumpida por el ominoso sonido del teléfono que reposaba en la esquina del escritorio. Rodó sus ojos con fastidio y descolgó el aparato.

—Noah.

—No debes llamar aquí —interrumpió molesto.

—Ya conseguí un comprador.

El conejo arqueó una ceja no logrando ocultar su satisfacción. Las habilidades de ese lobo eran más eficientes de lo que contemplaba —Vaya eso fue rápido —contestó con un hilo de sorpresa en su voz.

—Es un contacto foráneo, se mostró bastante interesado en esa chica.

—Perfecto.

—No debiste retenerla tanto tiempo —le reprendió Will.

—No estamos para reclamos Will, lo importante es que ella ya no será un problema —Noah asomaba la mirada entre las persianas de su oficina—. ¿Te dijo cuándo quiere venir por ella?

—Dijo que en una semana estaría aquí, mandará a alguien por ella, así que te aconsejo que la prepares bien, dudo mucho que le guste la mercancía en mal estado.

—Una semana es demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que se haga el trato o no? —indicó Will—. Agradece que esto tardó menos de lo que esperaba, no hago milagros.

—Sí, está bien —suspiró malhumorado.

—Señor Savage, su cita de las 2pm se ha reprogramado para dentro de 15 minutos —interrumpió la voz de una cierva al abrir la puerta.

— ¿No debes tocar antes de interrumpir? —le reprendió el conejo.

Noah se levantó de la silla echando humos, odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como planeaba o que los imprevistos obstaculizaran sus planes, detestaba perder la sensación de control que regía su vida, lo hacía sentir… Preocupado. Reacomodó el papeleo de su escritorio guardándolo en el último cajón de su escritorio bajo llave.

Ajustó su corbata y pasó de largo a la ingenua secretaria, caminó entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones en donde un grupo de animales aguardaba por él. En cuanto Noah hizo acto de presencia, el silencio se hizo más pesado, él era la última persona necesaria para iniciar.

Dicha reunión duró aproximadamente dos horas, al salir Noah echaba chispas y el azote de las puertas de madera hacía más evidente su situación, nuevamente algo obstruía sus planes. Corrió a su oficina y con algo de fuerza y rapidez tecleó los números del teléfono.

—¿Sí? —contestó Will del otro lado.

—Cambio de planes —anunció el conejo—. Agenda la cita con ese comprador en 10 días, no podré estar cuando él llegue.

— ¿10 días? —la voz de Will sonaba algo nerviosa—. Noah le insistí demasiado para que el trato se concretara en cuanto llegara. Si llega y no estás, no estará para nada feliz.

—Tenemos peores problemas —indicó con preocupación.

* * *

El zorro estaba recargado en la barda del balcón, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre sus brazos con un mirar adormilado y algo melancólico también, aun recordando las palabras de Greco pero también la noticia que Finnick le había dado. Debía elegir entre qué era más importante; su familia o una chica que recién había conocido. Una decisión a simple vista sencilla pero para él, era un martirio el sólo pensar en ella.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Nicky? —escuchó detrás de él.

—Padre —respondió exaltado. Se enderezó y acomodó su ropa para luego darse vuelta y verlo de frente.

—Tranquilo, ambos acabamos de levantarnos —dijo con gentileza—. Aunque te noto algo decaído ¿Pasa algo?

—No, por supuesto que no —mintió con certeza –Sólo pensaba en lo de hace rato.

—Ya veo, escuché que ibas a salir, pero veo que decidiste quedarte.

—Sólo iba a buscar… Algo —respondió bajando la mirada, no sabiendo qué más inventar.

—Quiero que pienses bien en lo que te dije, Nick, me alegra saber que no te dejaste llevar por tus emociones tan fácilmente —expresó Greco—. ¿Irás a algún lado hoy?

—Aún no lo sé —suspiró Nick.

—Bueno, ahora lo harás —señaló Greco mientras le entregaba un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un trabajo Nicky, necesito que traigas algo por mí.

—Nada que un poco de pólvora no pueda arreglar —rio el zorro.

—En realidad sería mejor que fueras… Discreto —señaló Greco—. Y debes darte prisa o de lo contrario la policía podría ganarte.

—¿Policía?

—Así es, verás hay un museo en una ciudad algo lejos, Bearpond, ¿Te suena?

—Solía ir allá cuando niño —respondió abriendo el sobre.

—Así es, el encargado es un viejo amigo mío y hay una pieza de valor significativo y tenemos buenos motivos para creer que otra familia quiere robárnosla, necesito que la traigas aquí, será más seguro si la mantenemos en la mansión.

—Dijiste algo sobre la policía —recordó Nick.

—Así es, puede que termines compitiendo contra dos contrincantes esta vez, y tendrás que hacerlo solo, enviar a más de nosotros podría levantar algunas sospechas.

—Entiendo, ¿Cuál es nuestro contacto?

–Un tejón, se llama Buck —Greco empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta—. Y Nicky, ten mucho cuidado, te aconsejo que partas de una vez antes de que alguien se te adelante.

—Sí, padre.

Nick admiró el paisaje por algunos segundos más para luego dirigirse a su habitación; vistió su traje, tomó uno de sus sombreros y un abrigo extra. Al pasar por el vestíbulo su atención se vio distraída por el gabinete de armas. Greco había sido muy claro, era mejor ser discretos, pero un contratiempo siempre debía contemplarse. No tomó nada más que su siempre confiable y portátil revolver, el cual guardó en la funda debajo de su saco.

Al salir se topó con su auto, ya preparado y con Greco aguardando por él junto con algunos de sus guardaespaldas y por supuesto Finnick también.

—¿Finn?

—Hola Wilde.

—Nicky, en el puerto esperan por ti, nuestro barco te llevará lo más rápido posible, aun así tardarás 3 días en llegar, asegúrate de usar ese tiempo para planear bien todo ¿De acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, ¿Crees poder sobrevivir sin mí Finnick? —se burló el zorro mientras subía al auto.

—Sobreviviré —bromeó el pequeño zorro—. Anda date prisa, tenemos más trabajos qué hacer.

Con un ademán Nick se despidió de todos los presentes y con el rugido del motor empezó a moverse. Una vez atravesó la entrada principal, las puertas se cerraron y el auto se perdió en la distancia.

—Buena manera de mantenerlo ocupado —insinuó Finnick.

—Lo sé, aunque la situación es real —aclaró el zorro mayor.

—Espere, entonces el trabajo.

—Iba en serio, últimamente algunas familias se han estado movilizando y temo por la seguridad de la nuestra, pero si Nicky consigue hacer esto bien entonces lograremos tener algo de ventaja.

—Entonces se viene algo grande ¿Eh?

—Por desgracia sí. Aunque confío plenamente en él, sé que lo logrará.

Nick se aventuró en el viaje en barco durante tres días, no hubo momento en el que sus pensamientos no dieran hacia aquella coneja, las palabras de Greco, los recuerdos del pasado, todo aquello invadía su mente, pero en ese instante todo eso debía desaparecer, era la hora de trabajar, las distracciones no debían tener lugar en la realización de su trabajo.

* * *

Los tres días ocurrieron, Noah aguardaba impaciente en la habitación de un edificio. Todo a su alrededor estaba en perfecto orden, exceptuando el escritorio que se encontraba justo en el centro; lleno de papeles, fotografías, un cenicero y un arma. Constantemente el conejo caminaba de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas inentendibles, observaba el reloj de la pared y el incesante tic tac del mismo lo volvía loco poco a poco. Observaba la calle a través de la persiana, sólo levantándola lo suficiente para que sus ojos vislumbrasen el exterior; a lo lejos se encontraba el museo y lo único que requería era una orden, una orden para entrar y buscar lo que debía, quería salir de esa ciudad pronto, todos sus planes, todos y cada uno de ellos se habían visto arruinados por ese trabajo.

—Agente Savage —escuchó detrás de él.

—Dame buenas noticias —respondió sin darse la vuelta.

—El jefe llamó, es hora.

Una sonrisa y un prolongado suspiro de satisfacción se mostraron en su rostro. Se giró hacia una pequeña mesa donde descansaba un teléfono, marcó unos números y entonces habló.

—Organiza a los oficiales de la recepción, ya vamos a entrar —dijo para después colgar inmediatamente.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando señor Savage? —preguntó el león que había entrado minutos atrás.

—Una estatuilla, ya confirmamos que fue robada por la mafia hace más o menos 15 años y la esconden como una "pieza" de museo —explicó mostrando las fotografías—. Debemos recuperarla, yo me encargo del resto.

Mientras todos los oficiales de policía empezaban a prepararse, justamente en el muelle, Nick recién arribaba a la ciudad.

—Esperaba que el viaje fuera algo más cómodo —comentó para sí mismo mientras bajaba del barco—. Creo que podré descansar un tiempo antes de hacer mi trabajo.

Caminó hasta encontrar una banca, se sentó en la misma y empezó a meditar sobre lo que haría a continuación.

—Tal vez durante la noche sea mejor.

—De ninguna manera —escuchó a su lado.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Eres Nicholas Wilde? —inquirió un venado vestido con traje negro.

—Depende de quién lo pregunta.

—Compartimos familia —respondió—. Greco me dijo que vendrías —agregó retirando los lentes que llevaba puestos.

—¿Darius?

—No tienes tiempo para perder Wilde —le reprendió—. La policía ya está en camino al museo y tú lo tienes prácticamente frente a ti —señaló al gran edificio a pocas cuadras.

—Pero Padre dijo que otra familia.

—También están incluidos, debes darte prisa.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó el zorro.

—No lo sé, no estoy aquí y tú tampoco lo estás —respondió Darius con suma seriedad.

—Entiendo.

–Mucha suerte Wilde, toma esto —dijo entregando una llave.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Cuando termines habrá un auto en el frente del museo, acabado marrón, será tu transporte —explicó.

—¿En el frente? No sería mejor por detrás?

—También habrá uno, pero yo seré quien lo conduzca, seré la distracción mientras tú escapas, si me atrapan, no tendré nada de lo que me puedan acusar, un vehículo escapando por detrás del museo es algo sospechoso ¿No crees?

—Ya suenas igual que Padre, bien, será mejor que me dé prisa.

Los pasos del zorro hacían eco en el gran salón del museo, ni un alma más que él se percibía a primera vista. Sólo las exposiciones y nada más que eso, las cuales Nick observaba de reojo, distrayéndose levemente pero sin dejar de avanzar. Mantenía sus orejas en alto, pendientes de cualquier sonido inusual; la idea de ser tomado por sorpresa por la otra familia o por la policía no era nada alentadora, debía estar alerta; mantenía su mano cerca de su arma y aunque no lo mostrara por fuera, tenía miedo, no de morir sino de jamás volver a ver a Judy, la muerte jamás había sido un problema para él, no era algo por lo cual temer, hasta ahora.

—¿Nick? —escuchó.

—Buck —aseguró el zorro.

—Al fin llegas, temía lo peor —comentó el tejón—. Sígueme.

—El lugar está un poco vacío ¿No sería mejor si hubiera civiles? —preguntó Nick.

—Lo sería, pero la policía dejó muy en claro que nadie debía entrar… Ya fue mucho lío lograr colarme —expresó el tejón.

Ambos caminaron por algunos minutos más hasta que llegaron a las oficinas de seguridad del museo.

—¿Es aquí? —soltó Nick.

—No iba a dejarla en la exposición, al menos no la real —respondió abriendo un casillero.

Ahí estaba, una estatua pequeña con la figura de un zorro, hecha de material indeterminado, aunque podían verse joyas incrustadas en los ojos y a lo largo de la espalda.

—Vaya, es… Extravagante —comentó Nick.

—Y vale mucho dinero.

En eso, las orejas del zorro lograron captar el azote de las puertas principales al abrirse.

—Están aquí… Buck debo irme, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo —indicó el zorro.

—Lo sé, mándale a Greco mis saludos.

Cada uno siguió por su camino. Nick se escabulló entre los pasillos aun sin ver a nadie más, sólo escuchaba los pasos a lo lejos, temiendo que sus sentidos le jugaran una mala broma y terminara topándose con alguien a la vuelta de la esquina. Después de moverse entre los pasillos por un tiempo, finalmente logró captar un sonido muy cercano.

—Maldición —musitó poniéndose contra el muro.

—Escuché algo, síganme —dijo una voz al otro lado.

—Tengo que evitar ser visto… Maldición ¿ahora qué? —murmuró.

Podía escuchar cómo poco a poco se acercaban, correr no era una opción, lo escucharían y atraparían fácilmente. Lentamente trató de sacar su revólver, no tendría de otra, terminaría abriéndose paso a tiros y entonces eso fue lo que escuchó.

—¡Todos ha cubierto! —gritaron a lo lejos.

Nick revisó su arma para verificar que no se disparó sola, todo parecía en orden, las seis balas en la ruleta y no había olor a pólvora, entonces quién había disparado la primera bala.

Ahora todo era caos, disparos aquí y allá, pese a que Nick no lograba terminar de comprender lo que pasaba, optó por no ser curioso y seguir avanzando, siempre tratando de elegir los caminos lejanos a los disparos.

—¡Savage! ¿A dónde demonios vas? —escuchó el zorro.

—Ustedes manténganlos ocupados, yo iré por lo que vinimos a recuperar, seguramente ellos también están aquí por eso.

—¿Savage? –murmuró Nick entrecerrando sus ojos.

Se encontraba ahora en el segundo piso del lugar, tratando de encontrar una manera de evitar la sala principal hasta estar suficientemente cerca de la puerta. Mientras caminaba escuchó pasos acelerados que se dirigían a su posición; rápidamente se ocultó detrás de un gran gabinete y guardó completo silencio.

—Donde está, donde está —repetía el conejo mientras buscaba.

La curiosidad de Nick creció hasta que no pudo contenerla más, la voz de ese animal sonaba demasiado familiar como para ser una coincidencia. Con discreción y lentitud asomó su cabeza por uno de los bordes, sólo logró ver un destello de pelaje rubio antes del desconcertante sonido de metal chocando contra el suelo; una bala había caído de su abrigo.

" _Maldición",_ Pensó ocultándose de nuevo.

—¿Quién está ahí? – habló Noah—Agente Noah Savage, salga ahora con las manos en alto.

Nick se preguntaba qué tanta probabilidad de éxito tendría en matar al desgraciado, tal vez podría hacerlo aquí y ahora, terminar con él y liberar a Judy… O terminar de arruinar su vida; era claro que el conejo no trabajaba solo, así que si por algo llegaba a desaparecer, los planes para Judy tomarían otro rumbo y él no estaría ahí para salvarla.

—Demonios… Tengo que escapar de alguna manera —susurró para sí mismo mientras los pasos del animal se acercaban más y más.

—¡Noah! —gritó otra voz.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —cuestionó.

—Un auto escapa por la parte de atrás, creo que escapan con la estatua– Declaró el otro animal.

—¡Carajo! ¡Que no los dejen escapar! ¡Deben detener ese auto!

—Gracias Buck —dijo Nick con alivio.

Noah se fue por donde había llegado, Nick aguardó unos segundos más antes de confirmar estar solo. Finalmente abandonó su escondite y ya no escuchaba nada, ni balas, ni gritos, nada.

—Ese bastardo las va a pagar caro.

El zorro se paseó libremente por los pasillos del museo, en varias ocasiones topándose con cadáveres de animales; algunos uniformados con azul y otros, vestidos de maneras diferentes, aunque todos con un sello particular en el brazo.

—Greco no bromeaba… Pero qué hace la familia de Duque en este lugar —suspiró con confusion—. Esto escapa a mi comprensión —decía mientras revisaba uno de los cadáveres.

—Y ese conejo desgraciado es policía también —rio Nick—. ¿Qué sigue? ¿También es parte de nuestra familia rival? Eso sí que sería hilarante.

Al pasar por la sala de exhibición principal se topó con una verdadera masacre.

—Oh por dios —soltó con impresión.

No era un pequeño contingente de policías, eran demasiados los cadáveres que había ahí, y por ende, también los enemigos eran muchos.

—Tanto alboroto por este trozo de metal —dijo observando la pequeña estatuilla—. A padre le complacerá tenerla… Y nadie sabrá donde está —sonrió —. Creo que es hora de irme.

Salió por la puerta principal con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, no había patrullas ni nadie vigilando la entrada. Buscó el vehículo que le fue prometido y entonces condujo al hotel más cercano; informaría a Greco, aguardaría por su barco y regresaría a casa o más importante, aunque fueran otros 3 dias de espera, pero al fin regresaría con Judy.

* * *

La mañana apenas vislumbraba la enorme habitación, Judy se levantó sin ánimos como de costumbre aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse a la rutina matinal de esos últimos días. Sin ningún problema podría dormir más, ya no tenía un trabajo al cual llegar tarde. Ni siquiera le preocupaba que Noah no apareciera, de hecho era mejor así, no tendría que lidiar con un macho violento y borracho.

Judy aún no se levantaba de la cama, estaba algo adormilada aun cuando visualizo la ventana y los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro.

Se levantó a duras penas y caminó casi en círculos por la habitación, entró al baño para ducharse y terminar de despertar. Se vio aquellas marcas que aquel idiota le había hecho hacia tan solo nueve días, marcas que ya casi no podían percibirse pero que al verlas, casi podía sentir los golpes de aquella noche. Miró el empañado espejo y con una toalla lo limpió para ver su rostro que finalmente había tomado su apariencia normal, se la pasó cinco minutos observándose en el espejo, aunque ya las marcas se habían ido ella parecía que seguía viéndolas tan presentes.

Bajó su mirada y prosiguió para buscar un atuendo que usar, miraba en el enorme espejo de la habitación. Al terminar de ponerse la falda notó algo peculiar en sí misma. Giraba de un lado al otro para notar que esa ropa lucía tan ceñida, un sentimiento de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo al rozar su mano sobre la prominente barriga que le empezaba a crecer.

Era algo que no podía suceder, mas, sin embargo tenía que asegurarse, apenas terminó de arreglarse salió a toda prisa en rumbo al hospital

—El que esté aquí de nuevo tan pronto no puede ser buena señal señora Savage —indico el médico.

—No, tampoco creo que lo sea —aseguró la coneja.

—Y bien dígame que le aqueja —preguntó el doctor.

—Esto —la coneja se pone de perfil para mostrarle al médico lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Ya veo —se pone los lentes—. Recuéstese en la camilla, por favor.

La coneja obedeció, el medico sólo palpó el vientre de Judy, y por desgracia no era algo difícil dar con el diagnóstico correcto.

—Sí —asintió.

— ¿Si? —sólo había conmoción en el rostro de la coneja, pánico también.

—Está embarazada.

—No —murmuro con un hilo de decepción.

—Por lo sucedido hace días, me preocupa su salud —dijo el doctor tallándose los ojos y poniéndose de nuevo las gafas.

Continuaba palpando el vientre de Judy mientras tomaba el estetoscopio para intentar escuchar mejor.

—Son varios —murmuro pensativo—. Unos 4, tal vez 5 —el médico tomó el aparato para ver la frecuencia de los latidos.

El corazón de Judy se aceleró, definitivamente no quería esos bebés, ya no quería nada más que la atara a ese desgraciado. Esos bebés vendrían a estropeárselo todo, venían a pisotear todos sus sueños, lo poco que quedaba de ellos, ya estaban más que enterrados. Escuchar el fastidioso sonido del aparato la hacía reventar de coraje.

—Parece que todo está bien —anunció el doctor—. Por favor, cuídese, le mandaré algunos medicamentos y una lista de alimentos.

La coneja asintió con desgane, en cuanto el doctor salió de la habitación, no pudo más que maldecirse a sí misma, se pasó las manos sobre la cabeza lamentándose.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —se decía en voz baja—. No ahora… no.

Agachó su cabeza sobre la almohada, se sentía atrapada, acorralada, asustada, solo un pensamiento le cruzaba por la mente y de eso estaba completamente segura, de ninguna manera Noah debía enterarse de esto.

Tan pronto salió del hospital, tomó un taxi sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras contemplaba en la ventana del auto, pensaba, no sabía exactamente qué hacer aunque dos cosas eran seguras: No quería esos hijos y no quería que Noah se enterara. La idea de huir lejos parecía ser lo más prudente, podría incluso regresar con su familia, con el rabo entre las patas pero estaba segura de que estarían felices de escuchar que dejó de lado el ridículo sueño de volverse cantante.

Finalmente pidió que la bajasen frente al bar, quedó del otro lado de la acera, abrochó su abrigo y contempló el lugar recordando con nostalgia lo mucho que vivió ahí, todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

— ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Mejor? —una voz masculina interrumpió tras ella.

—Señor Wilde —respondió algo sorprendida, sin duda ese zorro podía aparecerse en los momentos más oportunos.

—Señora Savage —saludó—. ¿Cómo está?

—Algo mejor —respondió dibujando una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Que hace aquí afuera con este clima? —interrogó el zorro.

—Sólo recordando —miraba hacia el frente mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo.

— ¿Recordando? —preguntó Nick confundido.

—Sí, es que ya no trabajo en el bar.

— ¿Y eso a que se debe?

—Algunos desacuerdos laborales —mintió la coneja.

—Entonces, si hoy no tiene nada que hacer —aprovechaba el zorro—. ¿Qué le parece si toma hoy mi invitación para cenar?

— ¿Hoy?

—Si tiene algún plan...

—No, no, no —interrumpió riéndose —. Está bien —dijo temerosa.

— ¿Entonces nos vamos? —Nick le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

Ni siquiera ella sabe porque accedió a cenar con ese zorro, fue como el impulso de decir: Sí, el sólo verlo, la hacía sus problemas. Ahora se sintió con algo de culpa de haber sido grosera en el hospital, después de todo, él fue el único que se preocupó por llevarla y esperar a que despertase, debía agradecerle de la manera correcta.

Ambos reían en un rincón del restaurante más elegante de la ciudad, platicaban de cosas sin importancia, sus juventudes, sus sueños, Nick conoció gran parte de la vida de Judy; una coneja solitaria, sin el apoyo de sus padres, buscando un sueño, uno que se esfumó al casarse con un hijo de puta estafador y traficante de mujeres aunque claro… ella no sabía eso.

Una vez más Nick Wilde se perdió entre la dulce y exquisita voz de Judy, escucharla era como una droga para él, invariablemente si cantaba o no. Una mirada genuina y devota de él hacía que Judy olvidara todo por completo.

Esa noche en aquel restaurante solo estaba ella y al frente Nick… El señor Wilde, solos los dos, no había Noah, no había bebés, no había sueños rotos…

—Óigame ahora, señor Wilde. Ya me escuchó en casi toda la velada, no paré de hablar de mí y honestamente me parece algo grosero no permitirle hablar sobre usted, dígame, ¿Qué puede contarme? —dijo a punto de beber del vaso de whisky, el cual detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Bueno —vacilaba con una sonrisa—. No hay mucho que contar sobre mí.

—Todos tenemos una historia señor Wilde.

Nick sintió una punzada en el pecho con esa frase y por desgracia lo que decía era cierto, así como Judy, su vida también, en cierto modo, era desgraciada, no tenía la mejor vida del mundo, arriesgándose cada día, la muerte podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Bueno, a diferencia de usted, yo no tengo padres.

— ¿Y hermanos?

—Tampoco, hasta hace muchos años que me acogió una familia adinerada, me protegió y me crio, hace años mi madre falleció, y ahora soy yo quien ayuda en el negocio familiar.

— ¿Qué tipo de negocio?

—En el mercado de exportación e importación.

— ¿De qué? —Judy estaba cuestionando demasiado.

Nick odiaba mentir, en especial a ella —De textiles.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un brindis? —dijo levantando la copa.

—No, no ya no puedo tomar, el doctor me lo prohibió.

—Eso no es problema —respondió sirviendo su copa con limonada—. Brindemos Judy, por nuestra amistad.

Judy chocó su copa con la de él, ambos terminaron de degustar la cena, se levantaron y la llevó a casa. Durante el camino Nick entró a la realidad, tenía que llevarse a esa coneja lo más pronto posible, antes de que Noah llegara, buscaba en la manera de decirle con suavidad y tacto que su "marido" era un policía infiltrado y corrupto que planeaba venderla, tenía que ser sutil, pudiera ser que ella no quisiera irse con el tan fácil. Aparcó afuera de la casa, Judy vio las luces apagadas, por fortuna el malnacido aún no estaba.

Nick bajó del auto y corrió rápidamente a abrir la puerta de Judy, ella no recordaba la última vez que Noah hizo eso por ella, al levantarse sintió como perdía el equilibrio y la vista se le nublaba.

— ¿Está bien?—decía preocupado sosteniéndola.

—Sí, sólo es un pequeño malestar.

— ¿Segura que está bien?

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe —le sonreía

—Gracias por la velada de esta noche, señora Savage —agradeció el zorro, la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a usted por invitarme —dijo con la mirada baja.

El zorro la tomó de la barbilla delicadamente y la alzó para verla a los ojos.

—Nunca deje que nada baje su mirada, usted debe estar orgullosa de quien es.

Ella lo miró, sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo perdiéndose en sus ojos, en sus penetrantes ojos verdes, sentía un impulso de besar esos labios tan tentadores, unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, de poder acariciar su rostro, pero en lugar de realizar alguna de sus fantasías, solo logró sonrojarse ante la declaración.

—Tome —le da una tarjeta con un número escrito en ella—. Estaré en un hotel cerca de aquí, este es el número y la extensión, si necesita ayuda o si tiene algún problema, llámeme y acudiré enseguida—expresó con una sonrisa.

¿Ayuda? ¿Problema? Pensó Judy con ironía, sólo asintió con la cabeza y tomó la tarjeta con sus enguantadas manos, le dedicó la más inocente de las sonrisas haciéndole estremecer.

—Buenas noches, señor Wilde —volviendo a la realidad.

—Buenas noches, señora Savage —tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos—. La veré mañana —aún sostenía la mano de la coneja.

Judy sonrió, si no fuera por la oscuridad de la noche, Nick habría visto que ella estaba más roja que un tomate, pareciese que estuvieron demasiado tiempo ahí parados; él sosteniendo su mano, Judy la retiró con gentileza y subió al pórtico de la casa, miró hacia atrás para verlo, él estaba ahí parado con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se despedía con un ademán, ella le sonrió y entró a casa silenciosamente. La puerta ni siquiera hizo ruido al cerrar, estaba por subir a la segunda planta cuando de entre la oscuridad escuchó una voz.

— ¿Te divertiste querida?

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7: El complot

_**Bloodlines, lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **7: El complot.**_

* * *

" _Encontré al diablo en un amante, sus labios sabían agridulces y tenía un lenguaje cifrado" - Coming down, Halsey_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una Judy con los ojos desorbitados contemplaba a Noah en la pequeña terraza de la entrada, sentado entre la oscuridad con un cigarro en las manos.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —preguntó hostilmente.

—Sólo vino a traerme —titubeó.

Noah no estaba para discusiones, su odisea de los últimos días lo tenía estresado, más aun siendo que la búsqueda por la estatuilla fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, se le escurrió de entre los dedos y sin siquiera saber cómo, ese maldito trozo de metal le había costado muy caro con alguien más, ya estaba harto y en su límite, sólo quería terminar el último negocio con esa coneja.

—Ya veo —expresó fastidiado—. Vamos entra.

Judy obedeció y entró a la casa, subió las escaleras con lentitud mientras veía como Noah se sentaba en la sala y se pasaba las manos sobre su pelaje, ¿Por qué había desaparecido tantos días? ¿Por qué no avisó que llegaba a casa? ¿Acaso sabía algo sobre su despido del bar? Judy entró a la habitación, temerosa y nerviosa no sabía que le aguardaría ¿Otra noche violenta, reclamos u otra noche de sexo forzado? Temblaba de pánico al pensar en ello, más aun con lo que llevaba dentro de ella en esos momentos.

Se recostó en la cama pensativa, más aun ya que no escuchaba ruidos de la planta baja, seguramente el imbécil de su marido estaría emborrachándose de nuevo. Posó sus manos sobre su vientre, por un momento había olvidado que llevaba los hijos de aquel malnacido machista, pensó en el futuro que le depararía y la triste verdad, es que no era nada alentador.

—No me esperes despierta —dijo Noah interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La coneja le miró desde la cama, éste se encontraba en el umbral, sólo asintió con la cabeza y escuchó cómo el conejo cerraba la puerta principal de un portazo, seguido de eso escuchó el molesto arranque del motor de su auto, cerró sus ojos nuevamente y no le tomó mucho tiempo lograr quedarse dormida.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas cuando Judy despertó a causa de un malestar, se levantó con lentitud de la cama y como era de esperarse Noah no estaba a su lado; se giró para ver el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche y este marcaba cerca de las 3am. Se dirigió hacia el baño para refrescar su rostro, puso ambas manos sobre el lavamanos aguardando sentirse un poco mejor al menos, aunque su atención se vio llamada hacia otro asunto cuando sus orejas se alzaron al escuchar ruidos en la planta baja, oía risas, caminó hacia la puerta e intentó distinguir la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, pero era inútil, abrió con sigilo la puerta y bajó por la escalera sin hacer ruidos, entonces logró reconocer a su marido hablando por el teléfono.

—No, Will —su voz lucía nerviosa.

Judy entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba más, y pese estaba muy atenta a cualquier gesto o palabra que saliera de la boca de Noah, no lograba distinguir ni su silueta en mitad de la oscuridad.

—Sí, llegó con aquel imbécil —remarcó en el gran insulto hacia el zorro—. La llevaré en unas horas —modulaba su voz al hablar. Noah estaba de espaldas, en cierta manera seguro de que todo saldría acorde a su plan, no teniendo idea de que su esposa estaba tan sólo unos metros detrás de él.

" _¿De qué rayos hablaba Noah?"_ Pensaba la coneja.

Sus orejas estaban completamente alerta a lo que sucedía. ¿Con quién carajos estaba hablando, se refería a ella? Si era así, ¿A dónde la iba a llevar? Judy no sabía porque se encontraba tan nerviosa, la respiración se le aceleraba cada vez más, parecían eternos los segundos en los que permanecía inmóvil sin decir nada y aunque se esmeraba en negárselo una y otra vez, parte de ella sentía que Noah, de alguna manera, estaba buscando deshacerse de ella y eso sólo lograba aterrarla aún más.

—No, ya te dije que ella no sospecha nada —comentó Noah—. Aun así están los hombres de Kozlov en el patio trasero por si la cosa se pone difícil, aunque honestamente lo dudo, un conejo contra dos jaguares, dime qué tan lejos podría llegar esa buena para nada.

Judy abrió sus ojos como platos, el corazón le empezaba a latir a toda velocidad, no había lugar a duda; Noah se refería a ella.

—En cuanto Kozlov te entregue el dinero, llámame para llevar a Judy —anuncio Noah.

Un pequeño quejido salió de su boca en cuanto escuchó eso ¿Dinero, llevarla, quién era ese tal Kozlov?

—Sí, sí —dice Noah volteando y viendo inmóvil a la coneja justo delante de la puerta principal–. Luego te llamo —habló colgando el teléfono repentinamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —un hilo de hostilidad se hizo presente en su voz.

Judy seguía inmóvil, tenía una mirada perdida y sintió un revoltijo en el estómago. Sabía que ese era su fin, su ruina, todos sus planes se empezaban a desmoronar al igual que lo poco que aún quedaba de sus sueños.

Los segundos de espera a una respuesta eran primordiales, sus instintos le indicaron que pensara en alguna solución de escape a lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no estuviera segura de lo que pasaba su mente sólo indicaba que ella se encontraba en peligro.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —exclamó aterrada.

— ¿Judy? —dijo Noah acercándose, con temor a lo que la coneja pudiese haber oído—. Tranquila, ¿Qué escuchaste?

Judy dio unos pasos atrás y encendió la luz, todo con tal de hacer tiempo y por supuesto, fingir que no escuchó nada. Cuando encendió la luz, soltó un suspiro fingiendo alivio.

—Noah, eres tú —intentaba calmarse.

—Sí, ¿Quién más iba a ser? —soltó un pequeño suspiro, al parecer creía que Judy no había escuchado nada.

—Pensé que se habían metido a la casa —la coneja fingió preocupación.

—Tranquila —el conejo intentó abrazarla pero ella se alejó—. Ya estoy aquí, sube arriba —le ordenó.

Judy subió a prisa las escaleras, cerró la puerta y se quedó tras la misma, pensativa, asustada y frustrada, tenía mucho miedo al igual que una gran sensación de impotencia y enojo la invadía, acercó su cabeza a la puerta a la espera de que sucediera algo, escuchar más voces o algo similar. Caminó con discreción hasta las habitaciones que quedaban al fondo para mirar por alguna de las ventanas que daban al patio trasero y efectivamente, ahí se encontraban dos jaguares vestidos de negro y armados, la coneja frunció el ceño confundida, observó como ambos animales se adentraban por la puerta trasera, cosa que sólo la alertó aún más. Giró su cabeza hacia el pasillo y con lentitud avanzó de nuevo hacia las escaleras, comenzaba a escuchar murmullos pero nada que fuera legible para sus oídos.

— ¿Están en la cocina? —se preguntó.

Judy bajó lentamente y con suma delicadeza cada escalón, intentando escuchar algo de la conversación que Noah estaba teniendo con esos jaguares, logró quedar nuevamente frente a la puerta principal pero en esta ocasión el conejo no estaba ahí, las voces provenían de la cocina tal y como había sospechado, avanzó un par de pasos antes de poder escuchar a la perfección.

—No vayan a hacer mucho ruido —les indicaba Noah—. El vecindario es bastante entrometido y pueden llamar a la policía, ella está arriba, iré por ella y seguramente en cuanto los vea comenzara a hacer muchas preguntas, no contesten ninguna.

—¿Si comienza a gritar? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Busquen la manera de silenciarla, no debe haber escándalos, no la lastimen, no usen sus armas, recuerden que es mercancía de su jefe.

Judy se tapó la boca en un intento de reprimir su sorpresa, era una venta, Iban a venderla, retrocedió un par de pasos sólo para arruinar discreción al tirar la lámpara principal de la sala, eso por supuesto provocó que los tres animales posaran su atención directamente sobre ella.

—Judy...

La mirada de la coneja se llenó de terror, y lo único que su cuerpo le permitió hacer fue subir de nuevo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

— ¡Aseguren la casa, que no salga! —le ordenó Noah a los jaguares—. ¡Judy!

La coneja se encerró en la habitación principal mientras que mil pensamientos le recorrían la cabeza, ¿Quién era Noah en realidad? El miedo comenzaba a consumirle pero no debía ser presa de él ni tampoco de Noah, planes de escape, esas eran las soluciones disponibles, mantenerse con vida también era prioridad; esos jaguares estaban armados pero rápidamente pensó; ellos no podrían herirla, no podrían llamar la atención con escándalos, pero sin embargo eran tres contra una, ¿Cómo iba a salir de la casa?

Recordó entonces la tarjeta que el señor Wilde le dio, necesitaba ayuda y rápido. Encendió la luz para rápidamente buscar en su abrigo aquella tarjeta y luego coger el teléfono.

Empezó a marcar los números en el disco, y aguardó a que con algo de suerte Nick pudiese tomar su llamada, era demasiado tarde incluso para él, y las oportunidades que tendría de éxito, mermaban exponencialmente.

* * *

Nick yacía en su cama con las manos en la cabeza, ya eran algo usuales sus episodios de insomnio. Escuchó el teléfono sonar, demás está decir que fue raro para él; eran las tres de la mañana de ninguna manera podría ser una llamada de su padre, Greco jamás lo molestaba a esa hora, pero entonces pensó en Judy por un momento aunque por la hora también lo vio improbable, fuese lo que fuese, se acercó y descolgó el teléfono.

— ¿Diga?

— _Señor Wilde_ — _na clara expresión de alegría logró escucharse en la voz de Judy._

De inmediato reconoció la voz, y también reconoció que estaba asustada y entrecortada.

— ¿Señora Savage que sucede? —preguntó con preocupación.

— _Perdón, que… haya llamado a esta hora, pero_ _—_ _empezaba a cortársele la voz del miedo._

— ¿Judy, pasa algo? —decía aún más preocupado

— _Mi esposo está en la casa, no sé qué está pasando, hay dos jaguares dentro, quieren llevarm..._

— ¡¿Judy?! —exclamó aterrado con el repentino corte de la llamada.

El zorro colgó abrumado, era evidente que estaba sucediendo algo y definitivamente no era bueno, Noah se le había adelantado, no dudó dos segundo en salir en búsqueda de la coneja.

* * *

Noah había desactivado los fusibles principales, no era idiota y bien sabía que la coneja podría intentar usar el teléfono, quería pensar que Judy no había tenido oportunidad de llamar a nadie y pese a que había logrado contactar con Nick, no pudo decir más ante el inoportuno corte que hubo en la electricidad.

Su rostro mostró más preocupación cuando escuchó como intentaban abrir la puerta de la habitación, unos golpes estrepitosos perturbaban más sus nervios.

— ¡Judy! —gritaba Noah—. ¡Abre la puerta!

La coneja veía temerosa la endeble puerta de madera; rebotaba una y otra vez con toda seguridad de que en algún momento ésta caería, era claro que no podría salir por ahí, miró por la ventana y tampoco era una buena idea ¿Cómo iba a saltar del segundo piso? Y embarazada nada menos, después de algún tiempo más Noah no batalló en abrir la puerta de una patada, y furioso, se acercó a ella.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —la jaloneó del brazo.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! —le gritaba entre lágrimas de coraje soltándose de su agarre—. ¡Mentiroso!

— ¿Mentiroso yo? —respondió indignado—. ¡Si la que se va de puta con otro eres tú!

Judy le soltó una bofetada — ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

Noah se tomó la mejilla y le regresó el revés a la coneja tirándola sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? —Judy miraba hacia la alfombra llena de frustración, confusión, tristeza y coraje.

—Por favor, muñeca —reía con arrogancia—. Lamento que lo hayas sabido de esta manera, pero, así son los negocios.

—Me mentiste desde el principio —se levantó del suelo—. Nunca me quisiste —Judy ya no sabía si llorar de coraje o tristeza.

—Tal vez al principio me desvié del objetivo — decía acercándose a ella para acariciar su mejilla pero ella se alejó—. Pero ya está hecho, princesa, fuiste muy útil y una gran mina de dinero por un buen tiempo, pero se acabó

—No puedes venderme —decía entre lágrimas.

—Dije que ya está hecho, corazón.

—No, no puedes venderme Noah —le expresó entre lágrimas, luchaba contra sí misma para dejar de hablar.

La coneja buscó cualquier oportunidad en la que él se distrajera y por suerte la encontró; cuando el conejo trató de levantarla, Judy le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago y corrió hacia la puerta, Noah fue tras ella tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras que ella buscaba la manera de escabullirse entre las habitaciones; estaba oscuro y en cierta manera era una ventaja.

—Judy, no puedes esconderte para siempre, dulzura —la voz de Noah para nada sonaba amorosa.

El conejo sacó una linterna para alumbrar los rincones de cada habitación, Judy le seguía detrás, intentando esquivar la luz, debía haber una manera de llegar abajo y salir. Pasó algún tiempo y entonces vio a Noah bajar al piso inferior, la coneja suspiró, al menos ya no tenía quien la buscara en la planta alta, pero ese suspiro pasó a ser de nuevo una respiración agitada cuando percibió a los dos jaguares subir por las escaleras, aguardó a que ambos se adentraran a las habitaciones del fondo para así alcanzar a bajar las escaleras y llegar a la puerta principal pero Noah la tomó de las orejas arrastrándola por el suelo, Judy solo chilló del dolor.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado, corazón —anunció Noah con una sonrisa—. Y bueno ahora que ya lo sabes, aceleraremos las cosas, te llevaré con tu nuevo dueño.

Judy se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, quería callarse la boca, optó por tomar la lámpara que había derribado anteriormente para lanzársela, Noah cayó al suelo pero logró levantarse rápidamente, apenas Judy alcanzó a llegar a la puerta principal para tomar el pomo de la puerta escuchó un sonido nada prometedor.

—Abres esa perilla y te vuelo la cabeza —amenazó Noah apuntándola con un revólver; estaba harto ya de ese estúpido juego, además el golpe de la lámpara había logrado abrir una herida en su cabeza, ésta sangraba manchando de carmesí su pelaje rubio.

La coneja lo miró aterrada y soltó la perilla lentamente, en cierta manera sentía que él no podía herirla, no debía llamar la atención.

—Siéntate —continuó apuntándole con el arma.

Judy avanzó unos pasos, aun tenia lágrimas, se sentía furiosa y asustada a la vez.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas —Noah cargó el revolver—. O por las malas.

—Por favor, no hagas esto —suplicó entre lágrimas en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con arrogancia.

La coneja respiró profundo, el secreto no había durado más allá de ese día, se maldijo a sí misma, pero podría ser una alternativa para su salvación, lo dejó salir.

—Estoy embarazada.

Judy soltó su última carta, la que podría ser la que la salvara de un destino más trágico. La coneja aún tenía miedo, lágrimas y mucho coraje ante el hijo de puta que estaba por venderla, sólo vio como el mentiroso estafador bajaba el arma lentamente, la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Patrañas! —gritó Noah levantando el arma nuevamente apuntándola.

—Me gustaría que fuera una patraña —confesó Judy.

—Estás mintiendo —la convicción escaseaba en la expresión de Noah.

Judy se quitó el abrigo, se levantó la blusa, se acercó a Noah sin importarle que él siguiera apuntándola con la pistola.

—Ven y siente la mentira.

Judy le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su vientre, era notable que la barriga le creciera.

Noah se sorprendió pero entró nuevamente en sí, sin ninguna delicadeza la tomó del cuello y la empujó hacia el sofá.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste? —gritó furioso—. Eso que llevas dentro no es mío.

— ¡No seas ridículo! —expresó la coneja.

—Te entregaste a otro y te hizo el favor ¿No es así? —manifestó con suma arrogancia.

—¡Nunca me metí con nadie! —se alejó exaltada.

—Es ese zorro que te trajo —le aseguró mientras la jaloneaba del brazo.

—Eso no tiene sentido —respondió con confusión.

— ¿Ves porque voy a venderte? —la volvió a abofetear—. ¡Porque ya actúas como puta!

Judy cayó de nuevo al sofá, tenía el pelaje revuelto, y su mejilla hinchada, ya dos bofetadas en menos de diez minutos.

—No voy a venderte con eso adentro, te lo voy a sacar, amor mío —Noah volvió a apuntarle con el arma.

Judy se paralizó ante las palabras, intentó levantarse pero Noah la golpeó con el revólver, cayó al piso su frente sangraba por el golpe, el conejo le dio una patada en el pecho, sofocándola, Judy se puso en posición fetal intentando protegerse de los golpes, Noah la volvió a patear cerca de las costillas, cada golpe era una oleada de dolor y sufrimiento, ya no podía pensar, estaba deshecha, los quejidos y las lágrimas estaban llegando a un límite, ese hijo de puta no podría destruir más su vida de lo que ya estaba.

Noah volvió a propinarle otra patada en la espalda, ella no hacia más que chillar y gritar del dolor.

—Sácalo, Judy, no puedo venderte así —le hablaba eufórico.

Judy ya no podía pensar, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y la voz de Noah cada vez se escuchaba más lejana, mas, cuando todo parecía haber terminado para ella un estruendoso sonido se escuchó desde la puerta principal, eso la hizo volver de nuevo en sí.

Unos brazos ajenos alejaron a Noah y lo arrojaron contra el piso, seguido de un puntapié en la cabeza, los mismos brazos levantaron a Judy del suelo.

—Judy —la llamó Nick lamentándose al verla deshecha.

A duras penas la coneja logró ponerse de pie con la ayuda del zorro, estaba sumamente alterada y sangrando por la nariz y la boca.

—Judy, salga y suba al coche —la acompañó hasta el umbral de la puerta—. Y oiga lo que oiga, no regrese.

—Pero...

—Obedezca, por favor —le pidió.

Judy apenas pudo salir de la casa, caminó lentamente hasta el auto.

—Al fin te veo a la cara de nuevo hijo de puta —anunció Nick apuntándolo con su revólver.

Noah se levantó desorientado y apenas pudo reaccionar.

Judy estaba por llegar al auto, abrió la puerta y escuchó un disparo, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró atrás, el corazón se le aceleró más cuando escuchó el segundo disparo, se llevó las manos a la boca cuando oyó el tercero, se encontraba en el dilema de permanecer ahí, huir lejos o regresar a la casa.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8: La familia es primero

_**Bloodlines, lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **8: La familia es primero.**_

* * *

" _Estando entre tus brazos, no cuesta respirar, ya nada me hace daño si tu estas..." Sigo aquí, Sunsout_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La mente de Judy maquinaba a toda velocidad con el pasar de los segundos, aun con la respiración entrecortada y mas adolorida que nunca, las probabilidades de que cualquiera saliera herido eran altas, no estaba segura si de esa puerta saldría el señor Wilde o su violento y despreciable marido, miraba a su alrededor con desesperación, aguardaba a una clase de milagro, alguna señal ajena de vida que le auxiliara de su situación, alguna patrulla, algún vecino entrometido.

El miedo la consumía a cada segundo que escuchaba otro disparo mas, giró para ver el auto de Noah cerca del porche, intentó avanzar con rapidez y aunque con torpeza logró llegar hasta la puerta del conductor, la abrió y analizó velozmente el interior, palpaba con sus manos bajo los asientos hasta que en la guantera del copiloto encontró un arma, movía la nariz invadida por el miedo de tenerla en sus manos, pero rápidamente su instinto de supervivencia comenzó a darle valor. Valentía que se vio esfumada ante una mano que le sostuvo el brazo, la hizo reaccionar y apuntarle con el revólver.

—Judy soy yo —la tranquilizó el zorro.

—Que ha pasado ahí adentro? —preguntó aterrada.

—Vamos! —exclamó casi jalándola del brazo—. Preguntas para después.

A duras penas lograron llegar al auto del zorro, no había tiempo que perder, debían irse lo mas pronto posible, la coneja dio un ultimo vistazo hacia atrás para ver la casa donde había habitado durante su últimos años, aun sentía miedo, coraje, frustración y dolor, sobre todo eso, pero no dolor emocional, sino uno físico, uno que la estaba debilitando, comenzaba a sudar frío, ni siquiera había prestado atención a Nick que conducía algo apresurado, miraba su expresión de preocupación y nerviosismo.

—Dios! su brazo! —gritó la coneja con cierto cansancio en su voz—. Le dispararon!

Apresuradamente la coneja se desató el lazo de su abrigo y con torpeza ayudó a Nick a hacer un torniquete en el brazo, debían detener la hemorragia.

—Estaré bien, nada que no se arregle —la calmó el zorro—. Primero lo primero —le dirigió una corta mirada.

—A donde vamos?

—Tranquila, iremos a un lugar seguro no se preocupe.

Ambos llegaron a la mansión, el amanecer apenas se asomaba, Nick tocaba el claxon con suma desesperación antes de llegar a la reja principal para que abriesen rápidamente, derrapó casi al llegar a la entrada principal y bajó con rapidez para ayudar a la coneja a bajar, no tuvo tiempo de apreciarla bien, pero ahora con mas luz, la miró destrozada tanto física y emocionalmente, tenia la frente herida, una mejilla hinchada y amoratada, su labio inferior reventado, los brazos llenos de marcas, peor que hace días, le dolió verla así.

—Perdón por meterlo en esto —Judy no sabia mas que decir.

—No, no se preocupe señora Savage.

—Por favor, no.. no vuelva a llamarme así —interrumpió con una tonada de rencor.

—Disculpe, Judy —se disculpó sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Nick limpió con cuidado sus lágrimas y lo que pudo de los rastros de la sangre, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, casi olvidaba que tenia el brazo ensangrentado.

—Que ha pasado Wilde? —se escuchó la ronca voz del zorro rubio.

—Un pequeño altercado —respondió el pelirrojo.

Finnick examinó la situación de ambos, la coneja destrozada y envuelta en sangre y Nick herido, no tardó ni dos segundos en adivinar, el zorro se había metido en líos por esa coneja, casi arqueó su ceja con ironía, en el fondo sentía que su amigo saldría herido a causa de esa presa.

—No quiero causarle molestias —le murmuró Judy.

—Nada de eso, Judy —la tomó del hombro—. Vamos entre, que hay que atenderla.

—Creo que lo mejor es que primero lo atiendan a usted —miraba Judy el brazo del zorro.

—Finnick llama al medico —casi ordenó el zorro.

Finnick arqueó la ceja y suspiró y entró rápidamente a la casa.

—Judy —Nick miraba como la coneja aun lucia indecisa y confundida—. Vamos, entre.

La nariz de Judy se movía rápidamente, seguía asustada, no sabia si estar en ese lugar era una buena idea.

—Aquí no tiene que tener miedo —dijo tomándola de una mano—. El ni nadie va a encontrarla aquí.

Judy se adentró a la casa, nunca había visto una casa tan grande en toda su vida, caminaba con lentitud, sentía su cuerpo demasiado adolorido, estaba experimentando una debilidad que jamas había sentido, el zorro se percató de ello y decidió alzarla en sus brazos.

—No debería hacerlo, usted también esta herido —se avergonzó.

—Creo que por ahora es prioridad atenderla a usted, Judy —respondió Nick.

Nick la llevó a su habitación, la recostó con delicadeza en la cama, en cuanto se enderezó, miraba mano derecha envuelta en sangre. La habían herido a ella también?

—Judy, la hirieron también? —preguntó alarmado mirando su mano.

—Qué?

La coneja se miró, no había una herida que sangrara con tal magnitud, observó la cama que estaba tornándose roja carmesí, Judy se sentó y desabrochó el abrigo, de su entrepierna seguía brotando sangre, no le salían palabras, estaba en shock, sabia lo que eso significaba, Noah estaba cumpliendo su objetivo.

—Tranquila, no se alarme, el doctor no debe tardar —decía Nick asustado, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba por salir corriendo de ahí.

—No se vaya! —le pidió Judy—. No me deje aquí sola.

—Tranquila, no voy a dejarla —el zorro se asomó por el umbral—. Finnick —llamaba a su compañero.

Judy alcanzaba a escuchar como Nick llamaba a su amigo una y otra vez, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar.

—Judy? —se acercaba Nick y se sentaba con ella en el borde de la cama—. Manténgase despierta —la tomaba de la cabeza—. No se desmaye.

—No me siento bien —alcanzó a decir la coneja.

—Judy no, por favor —las orejas de Nick decaían al ver a la coneja desvanecerse.

No pudo mas y Judy cerró sus ojos, justo antes de que escuchara una voz ajena a la del zorro y su amigo.

* * *

—Porque la has traído aquí, Nicky? —escuchaba Judy una voz.

—No tiene a donde ir, Padre —respondía Nick.

—Este es tipo de cosas de las que intente advertirte —comentó Greco.

Judy abrió sus ojos lentamente, apenas podía visualizar a Nick junto a la ventana, pensativo, acompañado de otro zorro que estaba de espaldas, pareciese que lo estaba reprendiendo.

—Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad? —insinuó Greco.

—Si, lo sé —murmuró Nick al mirar a Judy despierta.

—Dime que por lo menos mataste a ese conejo.

—Ha despertado —interrumpió Nick, seguido de eso le hizo un gesto a su Padre que se giro a verla—. Cómo se siente?

Judy se levantó con dificultad para recargar su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama, Nick acudió con rapidez para ayudarla.

—No se esfuerce —le pidió.

—Que esta...

—Judy, cálmese —la tranquilizó el zorro—. Esta a salvo aquí.

Judy miró a Nick y vio al zorro que aun yacía junto a la ventana, la confusión se presenció en sus ojos.

Nick aun la miraba bastante mal, seguía igual que el día anterior, casi totalmente destrozada, se sentía mal por ella.

—Que pasó?

—Cómo? —el zorro entrecerraba sus ojos—. No recuerda nada?

—No —aseguró la coneja—. Sé lo que sucedió —refiriéndose al altercado de la madrugada—. Me refiero a que me ha sucedido.

—Oh —la cara del zorro decayó.

Judy suponía que a esas alturas ese zorro ya estaba al tanto de su estado, o tal vez de alguna perdida, el corazón se le aceleró de pronto, sus orejas bajaron al igual que su mirada, el zorro seguía sin pronunciar palabra, la pequeña mano de la coneja se posó sobre su barriga a la esperanza de seguir sintiendo aquel pequeño bulto que se encontraba creciendo, una segunda mano mas grande se puso sobre la de ella.

—Están bien, Judy —le aseguró el zorro.

La coneja soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio, de algún modo se alegraba saber que sus hijos aun permanecían existentes en su interior, comenzaba a formar su lazo con ellos, Greco contempló la escena, sintió una punzada dentro suyo al verlos ahí, ambos heridos y con confusión, nunca había visto a Nick en esa faceta tan conmovedora.

—Hablaremos mas tarde Nicky —se despidió Greco de su hijo—. Ya habrá tiempo de conocernos —se dirigió a la coneja.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y vieron al zorro retirarse de la habitación, pero su mirada no se atrevía a hacer contacto con la de Nick, aun seguía avergonzada por todo lo ocurrido.

—Que le he dicho —el zorro levantó la barbilla de presa—. Jamas deje que nada baje su mirada.

—Lo siento.

—No diga que lo siente, nada de esto es su culpa —la miró a los ojos—. Lamento que haya tenido la mala suerte de haber pasado por esto mas bien.

—Supongo que nunca terminamos de conocer a alguien —murmuró.

—No, nunca lo hacemos —respondió recordando—. Pero todo estará bien.

Judy recordó esa frase cuando Noah la llevo al medico, ahora comprendía el porque la había llevado.

—Cómo se siente? —el zorro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Mejor.

—Porque no me dijo que estaba embarazada?

Judy no sabia como responder, no es algo que le incumbiera a el, sin embargo no quería ser grosera —Ni siquiera lo sabia —le miró con tristeza—. Apenas lo supe ayer.

—Esa es la razón por la que se comportó así con usted, cierto? —se atrevió a preguntar.

El silencio de la coneja otorgó la respuesta, eso solo aumentaba el coraje del zorro.

—Que pasó ahí? —preguntó con miedo—. Noah esta... muerto?

Nick alzó su mejilla izquierda recordando el tiroteo dentro de la casa, el primer disparo fue de parte de uno de los jaguares y fue quien hirió al zorro, seguido de eso fue la bala de Nick hacia ellos, haciendo caer a uno de ellos, seguido de eso un tiro mas hacia Noah que se arrastraba a la cocina, otro disparo mas se hizo presente de parte de los jaguares, el zorro logró esquivarlo justo después pudo salir de la casa.

—Es incierto decir eso ahora —respondió Nick con un suspiro.

—Entonces...

—No tiene que preocuparse mas por el —la calmó—. Aquí estará segura y nadie podrá tocarla.

—No puedo quedarme aquí —expresó la coneja.

—Judy lo mejor es que no se mueva ahora, esta bastante débil, por ahora descanse, necesita reponerse —le pidió.

—Si.

—Tranquila —repitió Nick tomándola de nuevo de la barbilla—. Nadie la encontrara aquí, esta a salvo.

La presa asintió con una ligera sonrisa, en realidad se sentía a salvo con el.

—La dejaré un rato, necesita descansar, no debe levantarse de la cama, si necesita algo solo use esto —le entrega una pequeña campana—. Alguien acudirá a ayudarle —se levanta para dirigirse a la puerta.

—No me dejara sola verdad? —Judy no se creía lo que le acababa de decir.

—No Judy —le sonrió —. Aquí estaré.

Nick cerró la puerta y caminó entre el pasillo, no avanzó mucho antes de escuchar la voz de Finnick.

—Que es lo que tramas Wilde? —el pequeño se encontraba en el umbral de una habitación con los brazos cruzados.

—Tramar? —vacilo.

—No soy idiota, la has traído por algo.

—Que observador —continuaba caminando.

—Espero que no vayas a hacer ninguna idiotez —Finnick sonaba algo amenazador—. No pierdas la cabeza

—Nadie esta perdiendo nada, Finn

—Greco no aprueba esto.

—Ya me las arreglaré —Nick continuó su camino.

El zorro prosiguió hasta el despacho de Greco, tenían que continuar su charla interrumpida por el despertar de Judy, se esperaba mas sermones y regaños pero al menos estaba tranquilo, su coneja estaba bajo su protección.

Apenas abrió la puerta del despacho y escuchó la voz de su Padre.

—Que voy a hacer contigo Nicholas —su voz sonaba con un tono decepcionante.

—Ya sabes la historia —respondió Nick.

—Lo se, es lamentable —entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio—. Una presa siendo presa de otra presa.

—Padre, no puedo abandonarla así —se acercaba al escritorio para tomar asiento en una de las sillas—. Y menos embarazada.

Greco soltó un enorme suspiro, analizaba de manera sabia las cosas, no era difícil deducir la conclusión, durante el chequeo medico de la coneja estuvo presente, pudo apreciar la enorme preocupación de su hijo por aquella presa indefensa y totalmente vulnerable.

—Dime algo, Nicky —lo miraba con seriedad—. Ese conejo actuó violentamente con ella porque...

La mente de Nick adivinó lo que su Padre quería decir, el aceptar a Judy no iba a ser algo fácil a menos que fuera por una fuerte razón, no habría otra alternativa si no mentía, eso le daría ventaja.

—Por favor, Nicky, dime que tu no eres el padre de esas criaturas —Greco terminó la frase.

Nick aguardo un segundo y suspiró mirándole —Si.

—Nicky —su padre sonaba decepcionado—. Olvidaste por completo todo lo que te dije? Acaso estas consciente de lo que estuviste... lo que ambos han hecho.

—Si, lo sé.

—Sabes las posibles consecuencias que todo esto puede traer, los riesgos que pueden pasar...

—Lo sé! —Nick sonaba con un tono de desesperación.

—Estas yendo en contra de nuestros principios, en contra de la sociedad.

—Me importa poco lo que piensen los demás.

—Te importa poco lo que tu Padre te diga entonces —Greco se levanta de la silla con tono de exaltación.

—Me importa ella, Padre —dijo el zorro sin titubear—. Me importa mi familia, y sabes bien que la familia...

—La familia es primero, Nicky —su padre le completó la frase.

Greco suspiro, era su hijo, debía apoyarle, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con sus decisiones, ese zorro lo había atrapado en sus propias palabras.

—De verdad la quieres tanto?

Nick se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, sabia lo que la mirada de su padre significaba.

—Entonces vamos, quiero conocerla formalmente.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Vulnerable

_**Bloodlines, lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **9: Vulnerable.**_

 _"Oh nena, podrías devastarme, pequeña dama, ven y desvaneceme" Hurricane, Halsey_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sol se vislumbraba en el horizonte, alzándose sobre los edificios e iluminando las azoteas de los mismos, reflejándose en las ventanas y de paso iluminando las gotas del rocío matinal que había en las hojas de los árboles. Esa mañana era todo lo contrario a tranquila, no era buena, no era agradable; era cruel, dura y muy amarga.

La casa en la que Judy había vivido por años, aquél lugar de dolor y sufrimiento al que había llamado hogar por tanto tiempo estaba totalmente destrozado, tal vez la fachada parecía normal, pero el interior era todo un desastre y la presencia de vecinos y policías en el exterior no amenizaba para nada aquél momento.

Arrastrándose con dolor y lentitud, Noah Savage había sido golpeado, humillado y abandonado por su esposa, todo en la misma noche. El conejo ponía todo su empeño y esfuerzo en alcanzar la puerta, escuchaba las voces en el exterior, sin embargo la policía aún no se decidía por entrar, si no lo hacían pronto, él seguramente moriría desangrado y su gran carrera como matón dos caras traficante de animales terminaría ahí, asesinado por un zorro, por su depredador natural. La vida tenía un sentido de la ironía muy cruel.

Mientras tanto, justamente fuera de la residencia, observando desde lo lejos y con un par de golpes en el rostro y arañazos en el traje, un jaguar se recargaba contra un teléfono público logrando así mantener su equilibrio, así mismo, había terminado de marcar los números en el aparato y observaba cómo la policía finalmente irrumpía en el hogar de su vendedor.

—¿Kozlov? —dijo con debilidad entrecortaba la voz—. Sí… Pasó algo malo… No, mi compañero está muerto. Noah sigue con vida, pero tal vez no debería, esto fue culpa suya y… Entiendo, iré lo antes posible.

Una llamada muy corta; colgó el aparato y a duras penas empezó a caminar lejos, buscando evitar las miradas de la policía o de cualquier animal curioso que se topase en medio de su camino.

Al cabo de un tiempo una ambulancia se hizo presente también en el lugar y por la puerta principal salió un cuerpo dentro de una gran bolsa negra y detrás de él, una camilla con un conejo encima. Claro era que se armaría un alboroto entre los vecinos, sin embrago no se les permitió ver el interior de la casa, aunque el agudo oído de Noah logró escuchar algo que llamó su atención e hizo su sangre hervir.

—Dicen que fue su esposa —escuchaba el murmullo de los vecinos.

—¿La camarera? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho?

—Al parecer contrató a un asesino para matar a su esposo, dicen que la golpeaba.

—¿Dónde escucharon eso?

—En el bar, todos ahí la conocían, seguramente nadie esperaba algo así.

" _Esto no va a quedarse así, Judy…" pensó_ , como es que las malas nuevas corrían tan velozmente, esto que estaba sucediendo, era malo, demasiado malo.

* * *

Nick abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente y entró en ella siendo seguido por Greco, quien con suma tranquilidad se dedicó a analizar a Judy con detalle, se detuvo frente a la cama para ver a la coneja semi recostada en la misma, tratando de enderezarse a duras penas. Greco en toda su vida nunca había visto a una hembra así de maltratada. Para él, para su código y la manera en que había sido educado, era inaceptable verla en ese estado, puede que él fuera un maldito matón, un líder mafioso y tal vez hubiese sido el anfitrión de innumerables torturas a animales machos, pero jamás tocaría el pelo de una mujer, nunca.

—Oh Dios —susurró.

—Judy —la llamó el zorro mientras tomaba el hombro de su padre—. Él es mi padre —lo presentó.

La coneja hizo un gesto con su cabeza, no sabía exactamente qué decir, sin mencionar que seguía sintiéndose incómoda por irrumpir en su casa y sin siquiera haberse presentado antes.

—Qué pena que nos conozcamos en esas circunstancias —expresó avergonzada.

—No, nada de eso —aclaró Greco acercándose a ella—. Olvida las apariencias, lo importante es que tú y mis nietos estén bien.

— ¿Nietos? —respondió con suma confusión para luego dirigir su atención inmediatamente a Nick pensando: _"_ ¿ _Qué le ha dicho?"_

—Nicholas me lo ha contado todo.

—Sí… Em —balbuceó Nick rascándose la nuca—. Le conté sobre nosotros, y que esos bebés son míos, ya lo sabe todo —explicó guiñándole un ojo, acompañado por otros gestos extraños, debía seguirle el juego.

Judy no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, aunque el desagrado era más que claro en su rostro.

"Semejante mentira, absurda locura"

Pensó molesta, sin embargo por esos momentos sólo quería estar bien, pero obviamente iba a pedir una explicación de la enorme impertinencia por parte del señor Wilde, la idea definitivamente no era de su agrado.

—Bien —dijo Greco mirando a la coneja—. Te llamas Judy ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió.

—Bueno muchacha, mandaré a alguien que te ayude cuando necesites.

—No, no es necesario —trató de protestar.

—Insisto —interrumpió Greco—. Siendo la pareja de mi hijo, la madre de mis nietos, tenemos que velar por tu bienestar y el de ellos.

La coneja se mordió el labio para impedirse a sí misma desmentir tal locura.

—Las circunstancias son algo... —Greco pensaba en las palabras adecuadas—. Inusuales, y aunque lo que hicieron no fue lo más apropiado, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre esto con más calma, por ahora queda decir... bienvenida a la familia, Judy.

Judy sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso —Se lo agradezco mucho.

Greco dirigió un gesto a Nick quien no tardó en responderlo. El zorro mayor salió de la habitación dejando únicamente a su hijo con Judy, quien no se hizo esperar a exigir una explicación sobre la gran mentira. La coneja le miró con cierta hostilidad.

— ¿Por qué ha mentido así? —replicó totalmente avergonzada.

—Perdóneme —respondió el zorro acercándose al borde de la cama—. Se me ocurrió.

— ¿Y para qué?

—Porque si mi Padre sabe que usted es importante para mí, entonces hará todo lo posible por ayudarme a protegerla.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo confundida entre lágrimas, las hormonas no le estaban ayudando en ese momento.

—Era necesario, mi Padre estuvo cuando la estaban revisando —se excusó.

— Esto no está teniendo sentido, señor Wilde, no quiero mentir ni fingir algo que no está pasando, no voy a quedarme aquí hasta dar a luz, ¿Cómo planea justificar mi partida y que me he llevado a sus "hijos"? —Judy tenía razón, y muy tarde Nick se daba cuenta de ello, había actuado con demasiada precipitación, no deteniéndose a pensar en las consecuencias.

—Veremos cómo resolverlo —fue todo lo que el zorro pudo decir.

—No quiero causarles ningún problema señor Wilde —se disculpó.

—Y no los habrá si seguimos con esto. —la tomó de las manos—. Sólo hasta que estemos seguros de que nadie la buscara y así pueda irse con su familia.

—Él va a encontrarme —murmuró.

—Tiene mi palabra Judy, que ese malnacido no va a encontrarla.

—No puedo quedarme —le expresó entre lágrimas.

—Yo le estoy suplicando que se quede, por su seguridad.

—Debo contactar a mi familia.

—Podemos hacer eso desde aquí

— ¿Por qué se está tomando tantas molestias conmigo, señor Wilde?

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron como si de alguna manera trataran de adivinar lo que el otro estaba pensando, en el fondo ella sabía que había algo más que una desinteresada ayuda por parte del zorro, pero no sabía lo que era… O tal vez simplemente lo ignoraba.

—Sólo no quiero que le suceda algo peor —le sonrió.

— ¿Eso es todo? —intuyó la coneja.

—No, no es todo —acarició la mejilla de Judy con suavidad—. Intente descansar.

Nick no le dio la oportunidad de que dijera algo más, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación, no dándole tiempo a Judy de concebir la idea de que aquél zorro estuviese enamorado de ella, ya se había arriesgado mucho con aquella mentira absurda y con ese desinteresado apoyo, una vez más, parecía ser que Judy simplemente ignoraba la verdad.

Más tarde Nick mando algunas mudas de ropa para ella y asignó a algunos de los encargados de la mansión que le preparasen un baño a la chica. La pobre coneja se sumergió en la tina de baño para dejar ir sus esperanzas y su dolor, felicidad, odio, ira, amor, tristeza, quería dejar ir todo, absolutamente todo por un momento, quería sentirse bien, tranquila y en paz. Ya cuando no había mas lagrimas que derramar, salió y se vistió. Cansada de estar recostada todo el día decidió ir a mirar por la ventana, pudo apreciar el hermoso paisaje que afuera había, divisó el auto del señor Wilde aparcado en la entrada principal y justamente ahí se encontraban Nick y aquel zorro rubio, al parecer conversando pacíficamente, Judy intentaba recordar a ese pequeño zorro, su rostro le parecía familiar.

De igual manera seguía pensando en por qué accedió a estar en ese lugar, Por qué Nick también tenía un arma aquella noche, qué es lo que en realidad era. Ahora tenía el suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta que en realidad conocía muy poco sobre el señor Wilde, estaba exponiéndose demasiado, ¿Por qué estaba confiando en el tan fácil y ciegamente? Eso había hecho con Noah y ahí estaban ahora las consecuencias. Aún tenía miedo, ya no estaba segura de lo que sucedería con ella ni con esas crías que llevaba dentro, hijos que en cualquier despertar podrían llegar al mundo.

En definitiva no estaba preparada para ellos, no estaba preparada para nada, no estaba lista para ese destino aun.

* * *

Después de haber atendido la herida de Noah, éste ya no corría peligro de muerte, sin embargo la bala había impactado muy cerca de la columna vertebral, demasiado cerca, a fin de cuentas Nick había disparado justo cuando el cobarde había tratado de huir, un disparo por la espalda parecía lo más apropiado para alguien que descargaba toda su ira en una mujer, más aun su esposa.

Aún se encontraba dando vueltas en la ambulancia, la pérdida de sangre le impedía tener completa noción de la realidad; aún se sentía mareado y cansado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba más de dos horas en esa cosa cuando debió haber llegado en el hospital mucho antes, entonces entro en cuenta, alguien había intervenido la ambulancia.

—Ya está, vivirá, al menos unas cuantas horas si no llega al hospital —dijo uno de los médicos que estaba siendo apuntado con una pistola por otro animal.

—Será tiempo suficiente para que el jefe hable con él.

—Este idiota está en problemas, debió tener más cuidado ¿Cómo deja que una hembra lo deje así?

—Eso no es asunto nuestro, Kozlov sólo nos pidió traerlo a impedir que muriera, tal vez él quiera matarlo en persona.

Fue suficiente para alterar al conejo y hacerlo despertar.

La ambulancia al fin se detuvo, la luz ya no entraba por las ventanas pero no había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que se hiciera de noche. Cuando las puertas traseras del vehículo se abrieron le permitieron ver que se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía un viejo, muy viejo hangar. Con algo de prisa los médicos bajaron la camilla de Noah de la ambulancia y la ajustaron para que este pudiera sentarse en la misma.

Frente a Noah se encontraba un enorme tigre blanco con una gran y notoria cicatriz recorriéndole el rostro de lado a lado y detrás de él, un par de ciervos, lobos y un gran oso pardo todo vigilando los alrededores dejando que el felino se encargase del conejo.

—La pérdida de sangre lo dejó así —explicó uno de los médicos refiriéndose a la falta de atención de Noah, a penas y lograba mantener los ojos abiertos y era más que claro que no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en compañía.

—Háganlo —habló el tigre.

Uno de los ciervos que lo acompañaba se acercó hasta la camilla y de su abrigo sacó una jeringuilla llena de un líquido de dudosa procedencia, no se hizo esperar y con suma violencia la clavó en el pecho del conejo dejando al líquido fluir por su cuerpo.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Noah casi al instante; sentía el pecho comprimiéndose, una gran dificultad para respirar la cual poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta normalizarse y entonces vio al frente.

—K… Koz… Kozlov —dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Savage —respondió el tigre con indiferencia.

—E… Espera, no fue mi culpa… La coneja.

—La coneja fue más inteligente que tú, idiota.

—Le juro que…—el tigre chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato Noah se vio rodeado por armas, todas apuntándole a él.

—Cierra la boca —el conejo tragó un bulto, sentía su nariz temblar y por supuesto, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, aunque eso último tal vez era por la inyección reciente.

—Teníamos un trato, William me habló de ti, dijo que eras de fiar y sin embargo fracasaste, me costaste dinero y uno de mis agentes, todo por nada—declaró –. Por supuesto Will recibirá su merecido más tarde.

" _Maldición"_ Pensó Noah.

—Hay…—habló con miedo—. ¿Hay alguna manera de arreglar esto?—preguntó, todo con tal de salvar su propio pellejo.

La respuesta inmediata fueron las garras de Kozlov ubicándose peligrosamente cerca del cuello del conejo, éste estaba listo para morir, pero al cabo de unos segundos, aún seguía con vida.

—Si quieres una ínfima oportunidad de salvar tu vida, vas a traerme esa coneja, la cabeza del maldito que mató a mi hombre y vas a pagarme hasta el último centavo de la compra ¿Quedó claro?

—E… Es mucho dinero…—respondió arrogante, ganándose así un profundo corte en su pecho—. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Entiendo! ¡Entiendo! ¡Lo haré, juro que lo haré! —exclamó retorciéndose de dolor.

—Bien… sáquenlo de mi vista —ordeno Koslov con un ademan de desaire—. Ah y Noah… —le apunto con el dedo amenazándolo—. Si resulta que no puedes caminar después de ese disparo, no me servirás para nada, y los que no me sirven, me estorban y lo que estorba, se elimina.

Sólo más peso se acumuló a sus hombros, si la bala había dañado algo importante quedaría paralítico y como ya lo había dicho Kozlov, terminaría muerto.

* * *

Judy contemplaba desde un pequeño sofá frente a la ventana, el día parecía ser eterno y tan aburrido, quería salir y recorrer el lugar, ver los alrededores, estaba sintiéndose encerrada y aprisionada en esa habitación y lo más irónico de esa situación era que absolutamente nadie le obligaba a quedarse ahí.

— ¿Se siente mejor? —interrumpió la voz del zorro.

—Sí, gracias.

—Deje de agradecerlo, Judy —le respondió acercándose a ella.

—Aún tengo una duda, señor Wilde— expresó Judy.

— ¿A si? —El zorro arqueó su ceja mirándole a los ojos.

—Dígame ¿Por qué me está ayudando?

Nick pensó un momento intentando recordar el día —Porque usted fue quien me llamó, ¿No?

—Sí —respondió la coneja pensativa—. Pero…

—Deje de preguntarse esas cosas, no todos los machos somos unos monstruos… —Dijo Nick mordiéndose la lengua, a fin de cuentas, él también era un matón, la única diferencia eran sus motivos para matar.

— ¿Y por qué insiste tanto en que me quede?— Inquirió Judy.

Ella quería creerle, en verdad quería sentirse a salvo al cien por ciento pero simplemente… Aun se sentía vulnerable, aun presentía el peligro a su alrededor, aún tenía miedo, tan abrumadora era tal emoción que sin darse cuenta empezó a derramar lágrimas otra vez.

—No llore —Nick limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro—. Odio verla así.

— ¡Entonces sólo conteste! —Le exigió con desesperación— ¿Acaso usted también espera que…?

—No… —la interrumpió enseguida—. Jamás me aprovecharía de usted.

Nick guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, era difícil para él admitir las cosas que eran evidentes, se sentía culpable y también atrapado. Judy le miró con los ojos llorosos, la expresión en el rostro de Nick cambio por completo, era tan diferente, tan extraña aun para conocerlo tan poco, era muy inusual. ¿Acaso ella dijo algo malo que le hiciera tomar esa postura? Pensó, aunque rápidamente se calmó, él había arriesgado su vida para ayudarla y ahora sólo le reclamaba, no era justo de su parte. Con delicadeza tomó la barbilla del zorro e hizo que éste alzara la mirada y la viera.

—Me dijo una vez que no debía dejar que nadie hiciera que bajara la mirada.

—Sí —resopló el zorro.

—Dígame entonces, la verdad.

— ¿Que verdad necesita saber?

— ¿Por qué me está ayudando?

El zorro cerró sus ojos, suspiró, los abrió para mirarla a los ojos, se veía tan vulnerable, sentía el impulso de calmar su dolor uniendo sus labios con los de ella, pero solo se limitó a responder.

—Porque la necesito.

* * *

En algún lugar del centro de la ciudad, en el cuarto piso del hospital de la capital, unos pasos resonaban entre los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación. Alguien tocó la puerta en la que se leía 264, aunque el animal en cuestión no esperó mucho para entrar. Ahí vio a un conejo descansando, el sonido chillante de la máquina que le tomaba los signos vitales era sumamente molesto. El recién llegado era una cebra, quien fumaba un puro de tabaco a pesar de las normas de no fumar, se las había arreglado para ello seguramente. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó al conejo, el olor a hospital se le antojo nauseabundo y a la vez insípido, era claro que odiaba estar en ese lugar.

— ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debes? —habló Noah mirándole aun recostado.

—SI, lo recuerdo, agente —dijo la cebra dedicándole una sonrisa—. Vaya estás hecho un desastre.

—No vine a que analices mis heridas —contestó de mal humor

— ¿Y estás bien?

—Sobreviviré.

— ¿Bueno quieres un trago? —dijo la cebra sacando de su abrigo una pequeña botella de licor, arrojó al suelo el agua que había en el vaso al lado de la camilla de Noah, y vertió la bebida en el mismo para luego dárselo al conejo.

—Como siempre, contra las reglas —el conejo sonrió y reclinó el respaldo de la incómoda camilla.

—Y dime —la cebra tomó asiento en una de las sillas—. ¿Para qué me has llamado?

—Necesito —se quejaba Noah mientras se incorporaba en la cama—. Que encuentres a alguien.

—Perfecto. —la cebra saca una libreta de notas—. Dime ¿De quién se trata?

—De quiénes más bien —agregó el conejo tocándose la herida causada por Kozlov en su pecho.

—Sus nombres —pidió la cebra.

—Es Nicholas Wilde.

— ¿Y la segunda? —preguntó terminando de anotar el nombre.

El conejo permaneció pensativo unos segundos mientras miraba hacia la ventaba, pensando en los mil y un lugares en los que aquella coneja pudiera estar oculta, pensó en un lugar en especifico, tenia que encontrar a ese par, ya no solo era cuestión de salvar su pellejo, también iba a restaurar el honor de su hombría, ninguna presa iba a burlarse de el, no le importaba nada ahora, quien protegiera a Judy en le futuro, iba a a terminar muerto.

—Tengo una idea de donde puede estar, pero lo mas seguro es que donde esté Wilde, estará ella —aseguró el conejo sonriendo de manera arrogante, el plan estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Ciclos de polvora

_**Bloodlines, lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **10: Ciclos de pólvora.**_

* * *

"Sonidos locos en tus oidos te hacen sentir bien, corre pero no puedes ocultarte" Mad sounds, Arctic monkeys

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Qué espera de mí exactamente? —el corazón de la confundida Judy se aceleraba, en su cabeza no dejaban de resonar las recientes palabras de Nick: _"_ _Porque la necesito"_ —. ¿Que después de todo tenga que agradecerle de otra manera? —dijo bajando la mirada.

—No —interrumpió el zorro—. Nada de eso, usted no me debe nada, no se sienta comprometida a nada, yo quiero ayudarla —aseguró hincándose hasta estar a su altura—. Quiero protegerla.

La mirada de Judy se posaba sobre su mano siendo tomada por la de aquel zorro, sentía cómo el pulso se le aceleraba con tenerle así de cerca

—Esto es una locura —murmuro Judy.

—Lo sé —secundó el zorro mirándola con ternura.

La coneja levanto la mirada para verle, reconocía esos ojos, ya los ha visto en alguien más y por desgracia, no era un recuerdo agradable.

—Señor Wilde no —comentó.

El zorro despertó de aquél pequeño trance en que había entrado — ¿No qué Judy?

—Cualquier cosa que esté pensando —insinuó insegura.

— ¿Y qué es lo que cree que estoy pensando? —preguntó sonriendo de lado.

—Señor Wilde — repitió apenada aunque no pudiendo ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

—Así está mejor —habló Nick volviendo a acariciar su mejilla—. Vea lo hermosa que se ve cuando sonríe —se atrevió a decir.

— ¿Dígame acaso e da cuenta de las cosas que dice? —reprochó entre risas tomando con placer aquél halago logrando incluso olvidar por un momento que había venido de un depredador.

—Sí, claro que me doy cuenta de ello.

—Además no es el momento adecuado —explicó Judy.

Ese comentario dio un hincapié, Nick arqueó su ceja con una pizca de asombro y de alguna manera se había percatado de que estaba en sintonía con la coneja, ella también daba indicios de compartir el mismo sentimiento.

— ¿Cuándo seria el momento indicado para usted? —la acercó con lentitud hacia él.

—Señor Wilde —fue la tercera vez que lo llamó así.

— ¿Sí? —respondió el zorro tomándola de la cintura con la otra mano.

Nick se acercó con cautela y gentileza a ella, Judy lo miró, ya solo quedaban algunos centímetros de distancia entre sí. Nick no tenía ni la más mínima muestra de maldad en sus ojos, él la miraba, no igual que Noah, el señor Wilde la veía con devoción, cariño, preocupación, era una gama completa de emociones que tristemente Judy jamás había podido ver antes en un macho.

—No creo que esto sea correcto —susurró la presa.

—No, no lo es —le respondió en voz baja aproximándose mas a ella.

Ambos estaban a nada de silenciar sus diferencias, él podía sentir como la coneja temblaba de nervios, sentía su corazón golpeándole con rudeza, él no estaba quedándose atrás, experimentaba un suave pero vigoroso frenesí que le impedía alejarse de ella, sentía que de hacerlo su corazón agitado simplemente se detendría para siempre.

—No haga eso —la coneja se soltó de él, quería retroceder.

—No —la tomo de un brazo—. Por favor, no se asuste, no voy a hacerle daño.

—Lo sé —contestó—. Solo que...

Judy no tenía más palabras, era todo tan extraño para ella, además los sentimientos y las hormonas la estaban traicionando, su propio cuerpo conspiraba en contra suya entonces algo la despertó de ese pequeño trance, pudo sentir dentro suyo un movimiento inusual, algo que era nuevo para ella, eran sus pequeños manifestándose.

— ¿Judy? —el zorro arqueó su ceja al ver el ceño fruncido de la coneja.

—Se mueven —dijo tocándose el vientre, el cual crecía a velocidad impresionante a diferencia de los últimos días que a penas y lograba notarse.

—Eso es bueno —comentó Nick—. No olvide hablarles, ellos pueden oírla.

—Esto es tan raro —se rio la coneja.

—Es algo nuevo, todo lo nuevo es raro —sonrió el zorro.

—Ahí —dijo Judy mientras tomaba la mano del zorro para ponerla sobre su vientre—. ¿Puede sentirlo?

También era una extraña sensación para Nick, casi olvidaba que la Judy llevaba dentro de sí las crías de un hijo de puta estafador y mentiroso, sentía entre una mezcla de rabia y envidia, ese animal no merecía ser padre, no merecía a Judy. Sonrió cuando sintió los movimientos de los pequeños, no era algo para lo que estuviese preparado, nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida. Nuevamente sus miradas se volvieron a conectar, era inevitable para el mantenerse al margen con ella, la necesitaba cerca suyo, poder tocarla, poder aspirar su aroma, escuchar su voz, esa chica estaba volviéndose en una adicción para él.

No soporto más, la volvió a acercar hacia él, ¿Qué más daba ya? Su padre lo sabía, no era un secreto para su familia el que él estuviese perdiendo la cabeza por aquella presa.

—Señor Wilde —le susurró la coneja, esta vez no mostrando intención alguna de alejarse.

— ¿Sí? —el zorro acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

" _Al carajo"_ pensó, iba a besarla, no le importaba ya nada, era ahora o nunca, iba a probar sus labios y abrazarla como nunca, ella lo estaba permitiendo, no habría oposiciones pero entonces.

—Wilde —escuchó la voz de Finnick en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

La mirada de Nick quedó en blanco y se alejó con lentitud de la coneja, quien soltó una pequeña risa ante la interrupción del rubio. Nick se giró a verle con ojos fulminantes, lo cual solo llenó de satisfacción a Finnick, adoraba arruinarle sus momentos.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó el zorro.

—Greco nos tiene una tarea.

—Enseguida voy —respondió con desgane.

—Bien —insinuó el zorro rubio con una sonrisa aun sin irse del lugar.

Judy sonrió ante la incómoda situación y miro al señor Wilde —Es mejor que vaya.

El zorro suspiro y se levantó para caminar hacia su compañero —nos vemos en la cena —le dijo a la coneja.

* * *

En la estación de policía en el centro de la ciudad, un conejo y una cebra se encontraban dentro de una oficina. Mientras que los teléfonos sonaban fuera y el resto de los animales hablaban entre sí; el sonido a penas y lograba colarse por la puerta que sostenía la placa "Noah Savage" chapado en color dorado.

El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, fotografías de Judy, muchas de ellas y apenas un par de Nick, el zorro sabía bien cómo ocultarse y mantenerse fuera de vista, las imágenes captadas a penas y lograban tomar su rostro, pero ni siquiera por completo.

—Tiene que haber algo —decía Noah entre dientes, sentado en la silla tras el escritorio.

—Tu chica es muy vistosa, pero ese zorro, no oído hablar de él hasta que tú me lo contaste —explicó la cebra.

—¡No me importa cómo! ¡Tengo que encontrar a los dos! —exclamó arrojando más papeles a la mesa, así mismo tratando de levantarse de la silla en que se encontraba; con dificultad lo logró y todo para ayudarse con un bastón.

—Tranquilízate ya Savage, los encontraremos y tú deberías descansar.

—Los doctores dijeron que estaré bien en una semana, no puedo perder todo ese tiempo —respondió tomando con violencia una de las fotos de Judy—. Ella es una inepta, no puedes decirme que desapareció de la faz de la tierra así como así.

—No digo que lo haya hecho por arte de magia, ese zorro debe tener contactos —excusó.

—Da igual si es amigo del gobernador, debe haber una manera de encontrarlos —dejó la fotografía y empezó a leer el resto de los papeles.

—¿Qué es esto de una granja? —inquirió la cebra leyendo un informe.

—¿Granja? Oh sí —respondió el conejo—. Ella dijo que su familia tenía una y ella venía de ese lugar.

—¿Y sabes dónde está?

Ahora Noah se maldecía a sí mismo, en todo el tiempo que estuvo "Casado" con Judy, jamás le dio importancia alguna a lo que esta le decía, y pese a que estaba seguro de que le había repetido una y mil veces cuál era su hogar y de donde venía, el infeliz nunca puso atención en las palabras de Judy, ignorante y desatento, ahora esas características suyas le estaban cobrando caro.

—Maldita sea.

—Es la única pista sólida que tenemos Noah.

—¿Crees que haya regresado con ellos?

—No lo sé, tú eras su esposo, dímelo.

Suspiró fastidiado, una vez más dándose cuenta que no sabía nada de ella —Averigua dónde está esa granja, y hazlo rápido Ryan.

—Como digas —contestó dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la oficina—. Y Noah, te recomiendo buscar más cosas sobre ese zorro mientras tanto, si no encontramos nada útil en la granja, puede que no demos con ellos nunca —cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó al conejo completamente solo.

Noah tragó un bulto muy grueso al pensar en la muy alta probabilidad de fracaso, Kozlov no era conocido por ser buena gente, si solo fuera una amenaza de muerte, tal vez no estaría tan preocupado, pero ese tigre tenía una fama macabra, y sabía bien que si llegaba a fallarle, su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa.

—¡Maldita desgraciada! —gritó golpeando su escritorio—. Cuando te encuentre Judy… Oh cuando te encuentre…

* * *

Judy sentía suma incomodidad en el gran comedor donde estaba debido a ello apenas podría probar bocado alguno pues sentía que de hacer algo mal pasarían cosas malas. En el comedor estaban Nick, Greco y Finnick mas nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos golpeando los platos aunque constante mente la presa y el depredador intercambiaban miradas, Nick siempre lo hacía una sonrisa, en cierta manera tratando de reconfortar a Judy, algo que resultaba especialmente incómodo para Finnick, de pronto la coneja vio un animal trajeado entrar con un semblante de preocupación, éste se acercó a Greco y pese a que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le decía aun a pesar de su agudo sentido del oído, pero eso cambió la expresión de su rostro. Greco miró a Nick con cierto desconcierto, este le dio un gesto y ambos se levantaron de la mesa. Judy vio cómo ambos abandonaban el comedor.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó intrigada al zorro rubio.

—Algún problema con una exportación —mintió Finnick tranquilamente—. Siempre sucede.

— ¿Exportación? —recordaba cuando el señor Wilde le había dicho que se dedicaba al área comercial.

De igual manera, Finnick se levantó de la mesa al ver a Nick llamándolo, Judy lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta por la que salieron, teniendo así una última vista del zorro pelirrojo en cuyo rostro claramente podía notarse preocupación.

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó Judy, levantándose de la mesa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el zorro dirigiéndose a ella—. Es una emergencia en la oficina de exportación, tenemos que resolverlo —la tomó de la mano para besar sus nudillos—. No tardaremos.

— ¿Quiénes irán?

—Solo Finnick y yo —respondió.

—Andando —habló Finnick.

—Volveremos —se despidió el zorro.

Judy los vio retirarse del lugar de una manera muy apresurada, ella ni siquiera terminó de comer, simplemente dejó su plato y tranquilamente regresó a su habitación para así ver por la ventana y admirar el gran paisaje del lugar; era verde en su gran mayoría y el viento hondeaba con fuerza las ramas de los árboles, llevándose consigo alguna que otra hoja con tono marrón, el invierno protestaba por aparecer pronto.

Se detuvo mirar a Nick y a Finnick en el patio frontal de la mansión, ambos portaban algunos maletines. Los ojos de la coneja se abrieron de par en par cuando los vio acomodándose algunas armas dentro de sus sacos.

De nuevo las armas, ¿Para que necesitaran armas? Un enorme escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, también pudo ver a Greco junto con ellos, obviamente no alcanzó a escuchar lo que él les dijo pero alcanzaba a ver sus labios moverse y las expresiones en los tres no habían cambiado, seguían preocupados y se mostraban ansiosos por salir. Miró como Nick abrazaba a su Padre en forma de despedida para luego subir al auto junto con su compañero y emprender el camino.

* * *

Nick y Finnick se adentraron a un pueblo aledaño, ambos aguardaban a la señal. Habían sido informados que uno de los suyos había traicionado a Greco y tenían que capturarlo rápido, antes de que se convirtiera en algo perjudicial para la familia. Ambos iban en silencio, solo hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió.

—Tu chica me preguntó qué pasaba —dijo Finnick fumando un puro.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? —preguntó Nick mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Nada, dijiste que entre menos supiera, mejor.

—Sí —respondió a secas, no del todo complacido de mentirle a Judy.

—Aunque creo que deberías decirle la verdad, antes de que se entere por sí misma y salga huyendo.

—Lo sabrá a su tiempo, por ahora solo hay que matar al hijo de puta primero.

—Hablas del esposo, ¿Cierto?

— ¡Ese imbécil no es su esposo! —contestó exaltado

La pequeña conversación fue interrumpida en cuanto el parabrisas trasero del auto reventó, ambos se enfocaron en los trozos y una bala resalto de entre el cristal hecho pedazos. Nick arrancó el auto y avanzó a toda velocidad, no iban solos, llevaban algunas escoltas detrás de ellos y claramente los habían descubierto. La odisea comenzó; entre tiroteos y derrapes de autos, los dos sabían que no llegarían muy lejos. Nick apenas podía asomarse por la ventana y regresar los ataques.

—Finnick, ¿Cuántos son? —cuestiono el pelirrojo sin detenerse.

El rubio se asomaba por la ventana a dispararles —Son 3 autos, ¡Y dos de los nuestros ya se quedaron atrás!

— ¡Maldición! —gritó con desesperación—. Prepara más municiones, tenemos que perderlos.

No pasaron ni 20 minutos de persecución cuando su auto terminó impactándose con otro que venía de frente. Nick no pudo mantener estable el volante y el vehículo se salió de control, derrapó contra una brecha y se quedó en ella. Después del shock inicial y habiendo recobrado un poco de conciencia Finnick ve semi inconsciente a su compañero. Primeramente se apresuró a tomar el resto de su arsenal, era momento de huir.

—Wilde! —lo agitaba con preocupación y prisa—. ¡Wilde!

El zorro apenas y lograba reaccionar — ¿Qué?

—Wilde, ¿Estás bien? Tenemos que salir, ¡Ya!

A duras penas ambos bajaron y se adentraron en el bosque, habían perdido de vista las escoltas, era incierto si seguían vivos o no, por el momento solo quedaban ellos dos y nadie más. La frente de Nick sangraba debido al impacto que se dio contra el volante, para empeorar las cosas, la lluvia de balas les estaba destrozando los oídos.

— ¡Son cerca de 30 hombres! —grito Finnick entre las balas.

— ¡Busca a ese hijo de puta traidor, tiene que estar entre ellos! —ordenó Nick—. ¡Lo quiero vivo!

—Ya lo vi —índico Finnick—. ¡Está ahí!

—No le dispares, Finn, mata a los demás, mata a cuantos puedas —Nick seguía apuntando y no dejaba de disparar.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿No Wilde? —sonreía el rubio mientras disparaba oculto entre los arbustos.

—Nada como recordar los viejos tiempos —respondió el zorro.

Uno a uno iban cayendo, por los disparos de ambos hasta que sus números mermaron más y más, entonces Nick se arrastró con sigilo para llegar hasta el penúltimo que quedaba de pie, su satisfacción creció cuando finalmente había silencio, el olor a pólvora empezaba a disiparse y ya solo el sonido de las ramas de los árboles siendo hondeadas por el viento calmaba sus oídos.

—Fin del juego, imbécil —Nick jaló del gatillo.

—Baja el arma Wilde —interrumpió un puma.

El zorro se giró para ver al sujeto quien traicionó a su padre.

—Vaya, vaya, la escoria tiene los cojones de dar la cara —insultó el zorro.

—Silencio Wilde, ¡baja el arma! —ordenó.

—Tu primero —le sonrió vacilando.

—Esto se acabó.

—No —contestó Nick—. Sabes muy bien lo que le hacemos a los traidores.

—Era necesario —se excusó—. Te necesitamos fuera del mapa.

—No estoy para dialogar —amenazo Nick.

—Ni yo —el puma apunto el arma y soltó el disparo.

Nick no pudo decir otra palabra, apenas dio un paso y se desplomó en el suelo, seguido de otro estruendoso disparo de parte del rubio quien había derribado al puma.

— ¡Nick! —grito Finnick corriendo hacia él.

La vista se le empezaba a nublar, podía oler la pólvora recién quemada del arma de su amigo, escuchaba la voz de Finnick reanimándolo pero el zorro empezaba a desvanecerse.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	11. Chapter 11: No te vayas

_**Bloodlines, Lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **11: No te vayas.**_

* * *

" _Podríamos estar juntos, si así también lo quieres..." Do I wanna know, Arctic monkeys_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Judy al fin se había animado a bajar a la terraza, pese a que el clima era algo frío para su gusto, estaba cansada de estar encerrada en esa habitación. Le gustaba ver como las cálidas luces de la casa iluminaban el inmenso jardín, nunca había contemplado un lugar tan bonito en su vida. Acarició su vientre sonriendo y su imaginación se disparó al pensar sobre ella y esos bebes que crecían en su interior, era increíble lo rápido que lo hacían; de pronto comenzaba a fantasear sobre ellos, ¿Cómo serían? ¿Serian niños y niñas o solo niños? ¿Cómo los llamaría? ¿Cuántos serian?

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, sus orejas se levantaron en señal de alerta por el ominoso sonido de las ruedas de un auto derrapando del otro lado de la casa, acompañado del sonido del claxon que desesperadamente se repetía una y otra vez. Rápidamente Judy caminó adentro para averiguar lo que sucedía y al llegar a la puerta principal lo vio. Miro al señor Wilde siendo cargado por Finnick y otro zorro, dejando consigo un hilo de sangre.

—Quédate aquí Wilde, no nos dejes —le pedía Finnick.

—Oh por Dios, ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó alarmada siguiendo a los animales por las escaleras

— ¿Que no está viendo? —Respondió Finnick con hostilidad—. Lo acaban de herir.

— ¿Pero cómo, por qué, quien? —Eran demasiadas cosas en las qué pensar y a Judy solo la confundían más.

—Debemos atenderle lo antes posible —ordenó Finnick pateando la puerta de la habitación de Nick para poder entrar.

El zorro y Finnick dejaron a Nick en la cama, mientras que Judy se puso rápidamente a su lado.

— ¿Señor Wilde? —lo llamó con angustia.

— ¡El maldito doctor! —gritó con exasperación el zorro rubio quien permanecía con una de sus patas presionando la herida de Nick.

El otro zorro salió de la habitación disparado, mientras que Judy no apartaba la mirada de Nick, totalmente inerte y sangraba cual fuente de agua, miró a su alrededor y rápidamente buscó entre los cajones.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Finnick frunció el ceño.

—Busco algo con que quitarle la ropa —contestó la coneja quien seguía hurgando entre los cajones—. No debemos moverlo para nada, podemos lastimarlo más.

Judy encontró unas tijeras, para después correr al baño, esta vez buscando algo en lo que pudiera colocar agua, tomó algunas toallas y regresó de nuevo a donde Nick empezando a quitarle el saco.

—Con cuidado —la tensión de Finnick aumentaba.

—Sí, lo sé —Murmuró mientras cortaba con sumo cuidado la ropa del zorro—. Hay que quitarle toda esa sangre.

El zorro comenzaba a gemir, finalmente volviendo en sí —uh...

—Señor Wilde —la coneja puso las tijeras y comenzó a abrir más la camisa— Quédese con nosotros, por favor —le pidió.

—Uh... ¿Judy? —la llamo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, apenas se le podía entender lo que decía.

—Sí, aquí estoy —Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la ardiente frente de Nick—. Está ardiendo en fiebre —se dirigió a Finnick—. Esperemos que no convulsione.

—Judy... —la volvió a llamar.

—Sí, aquí estoy —le respondió, mientras empapaba la pequeña toalla para limpiar la sangre—. Tranquilo, se pondrá bien.

—No... —el zorro gemía de dolor.

—Señor Wilde —Judy volvía a lavar la toalla para volver a ponerla sobre su herida, la sangre del zorro había salpicado su pelaje y parte de la ropa de ella—. ¿Dígame qué sucedió?

—Nos intentaron asaltar —respondió Finnick apresuradamente.

— ¿Cómo? Pero...

—Judy... por favor... —volvió a llamarla Nick.

— ¿Sí? —Judy continuaba limpiando su herida.

—No se vaya...

La coneja dejó lo que hacía y le miró, temía por él, verlo así, agonizando, envuelto en sangre, tan frágil y vulnerable, al único animal que realmente se había preocupado por ella, que la había salvado. Su corazón le latía a toda velocidad, y el sentimiento de miedo y angustia empezaba a formarle un nudo en la garganta, nunca había sentido algo así en su vida, estaba aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar con ese zorro, (cambia esta coma por ; ) con un zorro, era absurdo, eran totalmente contrarios.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó con pena, la coneja siguió pasando la toalla húmeda sobre su pelaje.

—Quédese conmigo, Judy...

—Está delirando —aseguró Finnick mirando a su amigo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó un tigre que traía un maletín, venia acompañado de una pantera.

—Herida de bala —respondió el rubio—. Aún está dentro de él.

Judy se alejó unos pasos dejando al doctor hacer su trabajo.

—Será mejor que nos dejen solos —pidió el médico.

Judy aun con la toalla ensangrentada en las manos contempló a su señor Wilde, pudo ver cómo abrió un ojo para mirarla, ella no podía hacer más que permanecer estática, inerte, simplemente abrumada por el shock.

—Judy...no —habló el pelirrojo.

—Señora, debemos atenderlo —le pidió la pantera.

—No, Judy, no se vaya —hablaba Nick levantando su mano en dirección a ella.

— ¿El estará bien? —preguntó con angustia sin dejar de verle.

—No lo sabremos —contestó el doctor.

—Por favor —la tomó Finnick del brazo—. Dejemos que lo atiendan.

Un enorme sentimiento le invadió el pecho, su respiración se entrecortaba mientras que su corazón latía a toda velocidad, la idea de que ese zorro no fuera a sobrevivir causó que sus rodillas comenzaran a temblar.

—No puedo dejarlo —murmuró la coneja.

—Judy —la volvió llamar Nick.

—Tenemos que hacer que ellos hagan lo suyo —la jaló con gentileza hacia la puerta.

—No, no puedo dejarlo —alzó un poco más la voz rehusándose a seguir avanzando.

—Señora por favor —forcejeó Finnick con ella—. No puede estar aquí.

—Judy, por favor —la llamó Greco llegando a la habitación—. Tranquila.

La coneja se giró a verlo, y en el rostro de Judy ya se denotaban algunas lágrimas, mas seguía reacia a abandonar la habitación.

—Vamos Judy, dejemos que atiendan a mi hijo —la tomó del otro brazo.

Ella aún se rehusaba a salir, no dejaba de ver al señor Wilde postrado en esa cama, siendo atendido. Greco no quería poner más fuerza sobre ella debido a su condición por lo que simplemente le hizo un gesto a Finnick para que la soltara, entonces procedió a tomarla de los brazos para hacerla retroceder.

—No, por favor —la voz se le cortaba—. Dejen que me quede, no voy a estorbar.

—Linda no debes estar aquí —le contestó Greco.

—No puedo dejarlo ahí.

Greco no tuvo más opción que alzarla en sus brazos para poder sacarla de la habitación, Judy intento patalear y zafarse, mas fue un esfuerzo vano. Una vez que salieron Finnick cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro, no dudando de que Judy trataría de entrar nuevamente. Greco la bajo con gentileza, su sorpresa fue grande al verla así, desesperada y preocupada por la salud de Nick, en verdad, en contra de todo lo natural ella lo amaba.

—Tenemos que esperar abajo, pediré que te preparen un té —Greco la miró con seriedad.

Judy miraba al suelo, sus lágrimas no tenían fin aunque no paraba de limpiarlas con su antebrazo —No, esperare aquí.

Greco se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para tomarla de las mejillas —Él va a estar bien, querida, siempre lo hace —añadió.

La coneja no pudo más que asentir, eso conmovió de alguna manera a Greco quien la acerco hacia él en un intento de reconfortarla —Estará bien, no llores más, te hará daño si sigues.

Las horas pasaron y no había noticias del zorro. Judy permanecía sentada sobre la alfombra, recargada en la pared; sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar sumida en la tristeza, no se explicaba a sí misma como es que le aterraba tanto la idea de que ese zorro muriera, tal vez, solo tal vez se trataba de amor, algo que según ella, no se permitiría volver a sentir jamás.

La impresión de Finnick no tardó en hacerse presente después de ver a la coneja en ese estado, varias veces la observó desde el principio del pasillo ahí sentada, no se había movido de ahí para nada, no comía, no bebía, solo estaba ahí; por un momento la idea de que tal vez hubiese muerto rondó sus pensamientos varias veces, pero se desvanecía rápidamente al verla secando sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que una coneja estuviera tan preocupada y pendiente del bienestar de un depredador?

Se acercó a ella con una taza de té — ¿Sin noticias? —le preguntó.

La coneja negó con la cabeza —No aun.

—Tome —le ofreció la taza.

—No, gracias —suspiró.

—Le hará bien —sugirió—. No ha comido nada en horas, está embarazada, piense en sus hijos.

La coneja tomó la taza y bebió un pequeño sorbo, era un té de manzanilla,

—Vaya a descansar, yo me quedaré aquí, en cuanto haya alguna novedad, iré a avisarle.

—No —contestó con rapidez—. Esperaré aquí.

—Necesita comer algo, ir a descansar, son las 3 am...

—Estoy bien —agregó—. Lo juro, me siento bien.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación finalmente se abrió, dejando ver al médico y la enfermera con un enorme tazón lleno de instrumentos médicos, toallas ensangrentadas y vendajes también.

— ¿Cómo esta, va a estar bien? —la coneja se levantó de resorte.

—No lo sabemos —el doctor miraba a ambos—. Perdió mucha sangre, la bala perforó su pulmón —miraba la expresión de Judy—. Es difícil decirlo. Y la cantidad de sedantes que usamos fue demasiada, se rehusaba a la anestesia.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —pidió Judy con angustia en el rostro.

—No creo que sea convenien...

—Por favor —interrumpió—. Solo quiero verlo, no haré nada para despertarle.

El doctor miró a Finnick quien sabía que nada ganaría al discutir con Judy, simplemente asintió y el médico la dejó.

—Está bien.

La coneja entró en silencio a la habitación, miró a Nick en la cama, casi parecía dormir apaciblemente, como si no hubiese tenido una bala incrustada en el cuerpo. Avanzó hacia la mesita de noche para dejar la taza y luego se acercó al señor Wilde con cautela, observó detrás suyo y acercó el pequeño sofá que estaba en la esquina para poder sentarse junto a él. Le aliviaba ver que el pecho del zorro ascendía y descendía, significaba que respiraba bien, tomó su mano lentamente.

—No puedo creer que esté así —dijo en voz muy baja soltando una lágrima—. ¿Quién lo dejó así? —Pensó en un momento y el nombre le vino a la mente—. Noah...

La coneja bajó su cabeza con rabia y frustración, aunque también miedo, el terror de que ese malnacido los hubiese encontrado era, horrible. Todo eso se vio interrumpido.

—Judy... —alcanzó a escuchar.

—Señor Wilde —levantó su mirada limpiando sus lágrimas.

— ¿La hirieron? —la miró al verla con la ropa ensangrentada, hablaba con cierto dolor en la voz, apenas se le entendía.

—No, no, es de cuando llegó, tuve que cortar su ropa.

—Judy —el zorro apretó la mano de ella.

—Sea fuerte.

—Va a... quedarse conmigo ¿Verdad? —gruñó el zorro.

—Sí, no me iré a ningún lado —Judy tomó con su otra mano el agarre que tenían ambos.

—Júremelo.

—Está...

—Júrelo, Judy...

—Se lo juro —lo tranquilizó.

Judy había estado en la habitación ya 12 horas seguidas, siempre velando por su bienestar, cuidando de él. Incluso Greco, que hizo una corta aparición en la habitación, se sorprendió de aquel comportamiento tan devoto, nunca vio a nadie tan preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo, ni siquiera a Finnick o a él mismo; podría decirse que llegó a sentir celos de ella, Judy parecía amar más a Nick de lo que Greco alguna vez lo había hecho. Ahí estaba la coneja sentada en el pequeño sofá aguardando a que el zorro moviese algún músculo.

Después del delirio de la madrugada, Nick no despertó ese día, ni el siguiente, y Judy ya llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, (cambia esta coma por punto seguido) el zorro no mejoraba, eran fiebres tras fiebres, un día logró despertar pero solo para delirar, hablaba de unos mamíferos que habían balanceado el auto.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó intrigada

—Está delirando, querida, no sabe lo que dice —lo justificó Greco.

Judy continuó cuidándolo esa noche, lucia tan vulnerable, tan herido, tan frágil, no estaba mejorando, parecía estar sufriendo en esos sueños, (cambia esta coma por un punto seguido) se acercó a él, acarició su frente, solo para confirmar lo que ya se temía; ardía en fiebre al igual que en los días pasados, rápidamente buscó unos lienzos para enfriar su cuerpo.

—Por favor, señor Wilde, no se muera —la angustia se apoderaba de su voz.

—Judy —susurró con dolor—. No se vaya.

—Siempre me dice eso, ya le dije —le respondió Judy—. Aquí estoy.

—No me deje —estaba delirando—. No se aparte de mí.

—Aquí estoy, no me iré a ningún sitio.

La coneja no podía con la escena, verlo sufrir y desvariar así, no pudo contener las lágrimas por toda la conmoción. Siempre era el mismo episodio, solo despertaba para decirle a la coneja que no lo abandonara, solo para después caer inconsciente otra vez.

—No se vaya, Nick —lo llamó sentada a su lado, pasando el lienzo fresco sobre su pecho—. No se muera… yo... —lo miraba como se retorcía del delirio, se aproximó a él, acaricio su mejilla con ternura y dulzura, las lágrimas brotaban sin más mientras acercaba su rostro al de el—. Yo también lo necesito —musitó depositando el más dulce beso justo en los labios de Nick.

* * *

Nick pudo abrir sus ojos por primera vez de manera lúcida a la mañana siguiente, con pesar vislumbró a Judy durmiendo al lado suyo, no queriendo imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar. No sabía cuantos días había estado así, se veía tan hermosa y vulnerable a la vez, se levantó con algo de molestias preguntándose ¿Por qué dormía junto a él?

No pudo evitar verla con suma ternura. Acarició una de sus mejillas, sin duda, ella era la coneja más hermosa que había visto. Miró a su alrededor había una bandeja con agua y lienzos, revisó su herida, sin duda aun dolía como los mil demonios, y eso lo obligó a quejarse despertando así a Judy, quien al ver al zorro finalmente despierto saltó de golpe.

—No, no, está bien —comentó el zorro—. No se levante.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Judy sentada en la cama.

—Mal, bastante mal, pero sigo vivo y estoy mejor que hace días —respondió mirándola—. ¿Estuvo aquí toda la noche?

—Desde que lo trajeron aquí —la coneja se levantaba de la cama.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó con angustia

—Casi tres días.

— ¿Tres días? —se sorprendió, intentaba levantarse

Judy corrió hacia él, no podía hacer esfuerzos, aún seguía bastante débil.

—No se esfuerce, recuéstese de nuevo.

— ¿En serio estuvo aquí todo el tiempo?

Judy sonrió avergonzada, Nick lo entendió, también le sonrió, tomándola de la mano y besando sus nudillos.

—Creí que no sobreviviría—logró decir la coneja.

—Pero aquí estoy —le dedicó una sonrisa—. Venga.

El zorro la atrajo para que se sentara en el borde de la cama, sus miradas se cruzaron y permanecieron así por algún tiempo, la felicidad de Judy aumentaba, le alegraba en forma desmedida que ese zorro estuviese muchísimo mejor; sentía ese extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, algo que llevaba mucho sin sentir, al verle pareciera que se había detenido el tiempo.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

—No es nada —bajó su mirada con pena—. Usted hizo lo mismo por mí.

—Deje de hablarme de usted, Judy, ya no soy un desconocido —la coneja le sonrió con inocencia, a Nick le conmovía tanto verla sonreír de esa manera—. Hacía mucho que no veía esa sonrisa —acariciaba su mejilla

—No haga eso, por favor —tomó la mano del zorro para alejarla de ella.

—Perdóneme.

—Voy abajo, a traerle algo para que desayune —estaba por levantarse de la cama.

—No se vaya —la detuvo tomándola de la mano—. Deje de alejarse de mi…- tomaba su mano para acercarla a su pecho—. Por favor.

—Deje de hacer eso —le pidió.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Solo míreme —se refirió a sí misma.

—Eso vengo haciendo desde hace mucho.

—No hablo de eso —lo miró a los ojos—. Vea que no soy buena para usted.

—Usted es la mejor chica que hay, la más noble del mundo, no hay nadie mejor que usted.

—No puedo ofrecer nada, soy solo una torpe coneja engañada y tonta.

—No sé de dónde saca ese concepto, yo no la veo de esa manera.

—Estoy embarazada de otro —dijo bajando la mirada.

—Eso no me importa —la levantó de la barbilla, la tomó de la cabeza, (cambia esa coma por y) la miró a los ojos—. A mí no me importa de dónde viene, ni que fue lo que hizo.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —preguntó conmocionada.

— ¿Y por qué no? —respondió el zorro acercándose a su rostro.

Judy miró esos labios tan tentadores, sintió como él se acercaba más a ella, sentía su calidez, su calor, su aroma, cerro sus ojos para poder rozar sus labios con los de él.

—Veo que ya estás despierto —interrumpió Greco en el umbral de la puerta.

Nick se alejó disimuladamente de Judy para levantarse de la cama, con algo de dificultad lo logró y avanzó hasta su padre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor.

El zorro mayor observó con atención a su hijo y después de un gesto dirigió su atención a Judy—. Ven a verme al despacho —le susurró Greco a Nick—. Judy, baja al desayuno, llevas días sin comer bien.

La coneja asintió mirando al zorro mayor, quien se retiró.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —insinuó Nick.

Judy le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, la tranquilidad y alegría con la que Nick había despertado había desaparecido por completo de su rostro; ahora era un mirar serio y algo hostil mientras caminaba a prisa por uno de los pasillos. Pasó por el gabinete de armas antes de continuar y tomó su siempre confiable revolver, revisó la ruleta y verificó que irónicamente solo quedaba una bala en esta; ajustó la gabardina de gamuza azul marino para cubrir sus vendajes, alzó la mirada hacia un espejo, se observó a sí mismo, su verdadero rostro y no el que siempre le mostraba a Judy, él era un asesino y nada nunca podría cambiar eso.

Ocultó el arma dentro de su gabardina y siguió, pasando rápidamente frente a la puerta que daba al comedor en donde Judy ya se encontraba, aguardando por la comida que Greco había mandado a preparar para ella. La coneja tal vez no lo vio completamente pero logró percibir el destello anaranjado de su pelaje y la curiosidad por saber lo que haría ahora que estaba despierto,la obligo a ir tras él. Había varias cosas que quería preguntarle, sabía que la conversación de hacía un rato atrás no iba a quedar impune, sin embargo más allá de la tensión que ambos compartían, su curiosidad más que nada era saber quién lo había dejado así en primer lugar. Las interrogantes se hacían presentes y su mente estaba hambrienta de respuestas.

Nick continuó sin mirar atrás hasta que se encontró frente al despacho de Greco, dentro había dos animales a parte de Finnick y su padre por supuesto quien aguardaba por él y el puma que creía haberlo matado.

La tensión estaba al filo de cualquier cuchillo, Nick tardó algunos segundos en terminar de digerir el ambiente, en cuanto visualizó a su Padre, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, pero su satisfacción crecía al ver al hijo de puta traidor, quien yacía de rodillas atado de manos y pies.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo —señaló Greco.

—Pase por algo antes de venir aquí —respondió Nick dejando ir la puerta detrás suyo sin asegurarse de que cerrara correctamente.

—Tú pero… Estabas… —balbuceó el traidor.

Era un esfuerzo enorme para el felino, el simple hecho de hablar después de todo lo que le habían hecho durante los 3 días que Nick permaneció en cama no habían sido desperdiciados, Greco estuvo a cargo de la interrogación y se había puesto especialmente creativo ante el hecho de que ese traidor casi mataba a su hijo.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —interrumpió Nick regodeándose en sus laureles—. ¿Ya le sacaron algo?

—Le saqué todo —afirmó Greco—. Ya sabes que nadie jode a la familia.

—¿Entonces por qué sigue vivo? —lo miró como si se tratara de una sabandija.

—Cuestiones personales Nicky —respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Nick no dijo nada más, posó toda su atención sobre el animal atado frente a él; al igual que a todo depredador, el mero olor de la sangre despertaba cierta satisfacción en él, analizaba con atención los cortes, las heridas y los golpes, Greco sí que se había esmerado.

Sin perder más tiempo, Nick desenfundó el arma que llevaba consigo dio un par de pasos para apuntar hacia el puma.

—Espera —interrumpió Greco.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No vas a matarlo con eso —dijo dándose media vuelta—. Sino con esto —otro revólver solo que este era más grande, y el acabado era de color plateado, reluciente y brillante, el mango negro y las iniciales de Greco grabadas en él—. Ésta arma no ha sido disparada en años, y ahora que mi propio hijo estuvo a punto de morir a manos de este traidor… Creo que es una ocasión especial.

El zorro pelirrojo le sonrió y dejó su arma en la mesa para tomar la de su padre.

—E… Esperen… Wilde… Hicimos varios trabajos juntos ¿Lo olvidas?

—Emm —miraba el arma y lo apuntaba de manera vacilante—. No se, la memoria me ha estado fallando mucho —bromeó.

—No espera, hay más cosas que puedo decirles… No tienen que matarme solo…

—¡Escúchate! —expresó con ironía el zorro—. Toda una sabandija cobarde y traidora.

—Solo hazlo Wilde —comentó Finnick con fastidio—. Mata al idiota.

—Me temo Billy que ya no me eres útil —soltó Greco.

El puma enfocó su atención en el zorro mayor, recordando ahora la crueldad de la que podía ser anfitrión aunque rápidamente olvidó todo eso y se concentró en el sonido singular de un arma cargada, alzó la vista y sólo pudo ver el cañón del revolver por escasos segundos antes de ser cegado por el destello de la pólvora al ser encendida y la bala atravesando su cráneo.

—Bien, asunto terminado —musitó Nick girándose para entregar el arma a su padre.

La satisfacción que los dos zorros habían experimentado se vio rápidamente deshecha al escuchar el ahogado quejido de alguien en la puerta, apenas la voz de Nick pudo pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Judy?

La coneja estaba en shock, muda, sentía que la sangre había abandonado por completo su cuerpo, estaba helada por lo que sus ojos acababan de contemplar.

Nick de igual manera quedó en el espacio por escasos segundos, en cuanto volvió en sí, en su mirar sólo había angustia y miedo. Greco guardó su distancia, aunque no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa y por supuesto su preocupación.

—Esto no… —trató de acercarse a Judy, pero ella rápidamente empezó a retroceder, estaba aterrada, aterrada de él.

—No, no, no, no Judy, no debe temerme, yo… Jamás le haría daño a usted —juró inclinándose al nivel de la coneja quien no paraba de temblar.

—No —interrumpió de manera estrepitosa.

—Judy —el zorro intentó tomarla de los hombros.

—¡No! —le gritó retrocediendo más pasos—. No se atreva a tocarme.

—Por favor, deje que...

—¡No! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza negándose aun a creer lo que acababa de acontecer, la nariz le temblaba, suspiró entrecortadamente mientras su mirada se llenaba de una combinación de decepción, miedo y rabia—. ¿Esto es lo que realmente hace? ¿Por eso le dejaron así?

Nick no sabía cómo responder ante las interrogantes, el más temido día estaba ocurriendo, Greco, Finnick y el zorro que yacían en el despacho estaban atónitos y sin saber a dónde mirar; la coneja aunque no lo demostrase, moría de miedo, un miedo que se veía disfrazado entre un coraje al ver que todos los machos eran iguales, el zorro se había unido a las pruebas de ello.

—Judy no es lo que parece —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¿Ah no? —la coneja empezaba a sonar algo eufórica—. ¿Y qué mierda fue eso?

—Judy...

—¡No! —le interrumpió nuevamente—. No quiero explicaciones —Judy no le daba oportunidad al zorro de decir palabra alguna—. Lo que es, es lo que vi... usted —le miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido—. Usted es como él —refiriéndose a Noah, miro al zorro con las orejas caídas y se dio la media vuelta para avanzar a las escaleras, era el momento de la retirada, el tiempo en esa mansión se había agotado.

—Judy! —Nick no dudaba en salir corriendo detrás de ella pero una mano en su hombro detuvo su carrera.

—Nicky…

—No, ella no debía… No quería que…

—¡Nicky! —exclamó Greco agitándolo para hacerlo volver a la realidad—. Déjala ir —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Pero… Judy…

—Déjala, hijo —le sugirió su Padre.

—Padre no puedo dejarla —respondió con exaltación—. No puedo dejarla ahí deambulando totalmente expuesta, está embarazada...

—Lo sé —afirmo Greco sin dejar su tranquilidad.

—Lo siento, esta vez iré en contra de todas tus normas, no puedo dejarla —dijo sin mas para ir tras la coneja.

Judy a duras penas logró llegar a la habitación donde dormitaba, abatida y llena de sentimientos encontrados. Sus instintos le rogaban que se fuera de inmediato, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad provocando un fuerte dolor en su pecho, el estómago se le revolvía terriblemente; toda esa escena le había provocado un tremendo malestar, era hora de huir lejos, lejos de todas esas barbaridades y atrocidades. Buscó entre los cajones, algunas mudas de ropa y entonces recordó un detalle, el arma que había sacado del auto de Noah aquel día, quien diría que eso podría ser su boleto para salir de ahí, torpemente buscó en el lugar donde la había guardado y la sacó para meterla entre su abrigo. Tomó el pequeño bolso y salió casi corriendo entre los pasillos, no avanzó muchos metros antes de encontrarse con aquel zorro, ese zorro mentiroso y manipulador.

—Judy...

—Aléjese de mi —fue lo que le pudo decir.

—Quiero que se calme, por favor.

—Me mintió.

—Sí, esta bien, lo admito —dijo el zorro disculpándose mostrando las palmas de las patas—. Debí ser honesto.

—Creí que era diferente, Nick —la coneja estaba sacando a flote el resentimiento—. Confié torpemente en usted.

—Judy —dio un paso al frente—. Por favor, yo jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño, quiero protegerla.

—Pura mierda —frunció el ceño, el convivir con Noah había contagiado aquel vulgar vocabulario en ella.

—Judy, créame por favor.

—¿Cómo voy a creerle a un asesino?

—Sí, lo sé —intentaba calmarla—. Tiene razón, entiendo que está sumamente enojada pero...

—No necesito esto, señor Wilde, ni yo ni mis hijos buscamos esto —su mirada era seria—. Me largo de aquí señor —le interrumpió.

—Eso no puede ser ahora Judy, tiene que esperar —avanzó unos pasos hacia ella.

—Aléjese de mi —Judy sacó estrepitosamente el arma apuntando al señor Wilde, estaba harta de ser vulnerable, débil y la presa de todos.

—Judy —el zorro alzó las manos aun manteniendo la calma para no alterar a la coneja.

 _ **Continuar**_ _ **á**_ _ **...**_


	12. Chapter 12: La fugitiva

_**Bloodlines, Lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **12: La fugitiva.**_

* * *

" _Todas las promesas que he hecho solo para no dejarte caer, creíste en mi pero estoy roto, no me queda nada y todo lo que siento es este cruel querer..." Lost in paradise, Evanescence._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La mano de la coneja temblaba, jamás en su vida había tomado un arma ni mucho menos apuntado a alguien, tampoco estaba segura si sería capaz de disparar, aunque tratándose de su vida las posibilidades de aumentar esa capacidad se veían grandes.

El zorro la miró, estaba aterrada y confundida, comprendía su comportamiento, bajo con lentitud sus manos, movimientos bruscos podría causar que ella disparase, miró con detenimiento a la coneja, dio un largo suspiro antes de poder hablar.

—¿Esto es lo que quiere Judy? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué? —esa pregunta la desubicó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quiere ser igual a nosotros? —avanzó un paso con lentitud hacia ella.

—No soy una asesina —Judy continuaba apuntándole con el arma.

—Usted es la que está apuntándome con esa pistola, Judy.

—Es diferente —se excusó.

—¿Va a matarme?

La nariz de la coneja temblaba por los nervios, se notaba en sus patas sosteniendo esa arma, el corazón parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo.

—¿Judy, va a dispararme?

—No lo sé —respondió—. Solo déjeme ir.

—Judy, intento protegerla, hacerle daño es lo último que yo haría.

—No le creo —seguía mostrándose nerviosa.

—Judy —el zorro avanzó de nuevo hacia ella.

—No —puso firmeza en sus manos al apuntarle con más determinación.

—¿Va a dispararme entonces? —el zorro se acercó a ella.

—No se acerque más —lo amenazó.

—Hágalo —Nick se puso frente al cañón del arma—. Dispáreme entonces —la miró a los ojos.

Judy lo miraba con nerviosismo, seguía sosteniendo aquella arma, su respiración se aceleraba más a cada segundo. ¿Realmente sería capaz de dispararle?

—Hágalo aquí —apuntó donde estaba la herida en su pecho—. Ya está hecha la herida, solo ábrala más.

El silencio entre ambos se manifestó, ella era incapaz de dispararle y él no iba a quitarse de en medio.

—¡Vamos Judy, hágalo! —exclamó provocando que la coneja diera un brinco de sorpresa—. ¡Dispáreme ya!

Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en los ojos de aquella coneja, estaba aturdida, confundida y con miedo, no iba a disparar esa arma, no iba a matar al señor Wilde.

—Solo quiero que me deje ir —fue lo que pudo decir.

—Deme eso Judy —el zorro puso con delicadeza sus patas sobre las de ella—. No quiero que se lastime.

Judy se resistió con torpeza pero finalmente el zorro logró quitarle el arma de las manos, dio un suspiro para mirarla, seguía aterrada, odiaba verla de esa manera, verla insegura, asustada y triste.

—¿Va a romper un juramento?

—¿Qué juramento?

—Me juro que no se iría de mi lado.

Oh si, ese zorro en verdad no estaba delirando, en verdad le había pedido que no se fuera.

—Yo no... —Judy recordó.

—Dijo que no se iría.

—Era diferente —dijo Judy mirándole con temor—. Estaba herido y...

—Sigo herido y terminará de hacerlo más si se va.

—Esto es una locura —Judy recobraba la compostura—¿Esta consciente de lo que dice? ¿Quiere que me quede con usted? No tiene sentido, esto jamás va a funcionar...

—¿Entonces lo pensaba? —el zorro se hincó para estar a su altura—. También lo pensaba.

—Yo no... —Judy quedó atrapada en sus palabras—. Yo no pensaba nada.

—Míreme a los ojos y dígame que no siente nada.

—No voy a jugar a esto —la coneja quería evadirlo y quería irse pero los brazos del zorro la regresaron a su sitio.

—Míreme a los ojos y dígamelo —le pidió.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —Judy lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

El zorro suspiró antes de poder decirle —Para poder dejarla ir.

—No siento nada por usted señor Wilde —murmuró la coneja.

—Dígamelo viéndome a la cara —la tomó de las mejillas obligándola a mirarle.

—No siento nada por usted señor Wilde —repitió.

El zorro la soltó y se levantó —No le creo.

—Entonces no sé qué más pueda hacer —la coneja avanzó lento pero seguro a través del pasillo.

—Yo la quiero —el zorro interrumpió la caminata de la coneja.

Judy se detuvo sin mirar atrás, sintió una enorme punzada al escucharle decir esas palabras, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, pero no debía olvidar que la última vez que alguien le dijo eso termino siendo vendida y maltratada. Eso no iba a cambiar nada, aunque ella le quisiera, el simple hecho que ambos son de diferentes especies era suficiente para renunciar a todo lo que su mente imaginaba; algo fuera de lo normal y en contra de las normas de la naturaleza. Se giró a verle y se acercó a él, Nick esperaba alguna respuesta ante la declaración, la esperanza aún seguía en su mente.

—Devuélvame el arma —le pidió.

—No la necesitará.

—Esa arma no es suya.

—Ni suya.

—Entonces, deme sus llaves —casi sonaba como una exigencia.

Eso desconcertó al zorro —¿Qué?

—Las llaves de su auto.

—¿A dónde va a ir? ¿Sabe conducir siquiera?

—Solo deme sus llaves.

—Pídale a Finnick que la lleve a donde desee.

—No necesito una nana —comentó la coneja.

—Es eso si quiere irse —terminó de decir el zorro para dejarla en el pasillo.

Judy quedó inmóvil algunos segundos antes de avanzar y buscar por su cuenta las dichosas llaves.

Por otro lado, Nick se reunió con Finnick en el despacho, estaban llevándose el cadáver del puma, el zorro se recargó en el umbral de la puerta contemplando una y otra vez la discusión con Judy.

—Un desafortunado evento —comentó Greco.

—Va a irse.

—Creo que es lo mejor, Nicky.

—No, no lo es —murmuró—. Pero no la retendré a la fuerza.

—Lo lamento Nicky —tomó el hombro de su hijo.

—Finnick quiero que la sigas.

—¿Qué? —dijo exaltado—. No voy a ir tras una coneja.

—Hazme ese favor, Finn, estará sola, embarazada y asustada, no quiero que aquel imbécil la encuentre.

—¿Por qué no vas tu?

—¿Es broma cierto? —Nick entrecerró los ojos mirando a su amigo.

—¿Padre estas consciente de lo que este está diciendo? —miró a su padre con cierta indignación.

—A decir verdad no es mala idea, Finn —comentó Greco.

—Oh vamos —expresó fastidiado acercándose a la ventana—. Estas perdiendo la cabeza por esa presa Wilde.

—Ve Finn —le pidió su padre—. Esta expuesta a ser encontrada y si la encuentran puede delatarnos, sé que no será intencional, pero esos hijos de puta, así como nosotros, saben cómo sacar la información.

—Me deberás una enorme por esto —respondió malhumorado.

—Ve por ella Nicky.

—No, prefiero que vayas tu o Finn, no quiero verla ahora —agachó la cabeza.

—Hay que darse prisa a encontrarla —comentó Finnick mirando por la ventana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Greco.

—Está por salir por la reja principal en el auto de Wilde.

Nick se apresuró a mirar también a través de la ventana —Vamos Finn, ve tras ella.

—Cauteloso y sin levantar sospecha —pidió Greco.

—Como siempre —afirmó Finnick saliendo corriendo del despacho.

* * *

Después de lo que habían sido días demenciales para Noah Savage finalmente algo de esperanza salía a la luz en su vida, en pocas palabras tenía la pequeña posibilidad de salvar su cuello del temible Kozlov; no hubo día en que no se imaginara a sí mismo siendo despedazado personalmente por el gran y temible tigre blanco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en ello nuevamente, llevando consigo un particular recuerdo de la semana pasada.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Noah se echó la soga al cuello al molestar a Kozlov, temía por su vida a cada maldito segundo, a cada condenada esquina en la que viraba al caminar por la calle temía ver un auto esperando por él; un sudor frío le recorría el cuello cada noche y la idea de escapar era muy tentadora. Lo único que lo mantenía detrás de Wilde y Judy era la venganza y el inmenso odio que le tenía a ambos, sumado a que Kozlov era bueno encontrando gente y no era amable con los desertores.

—Tiene que haber algo —se repetía a sí mismo dando vueltas en su oficina, prácticamente vivía ahí ahora.

—Agente Savage tenemos… —llamó alguien a la puerta.

—¡Ahora no! —exclamó eufórico, obligando rápidamente al intruso a cerrar la puerta.

El conejo dejó escapar un muy prolongado suspiro para luego echarse en la silla frente a su escritorio. Se recorrió la frente con las manos hasta llegar a sus orejas las cuales tomó con fuerza tratando de mitigar el terror que sentía.

—Estoy muerto.

Nada, no había nada sobre Nick o Judy y Ryan no había mostrado sus pezuñas en un buen rato, parte del paranoico Noah ya creía que la cebra lo había abandonado a su suerte, él lo habría hecho sin dudarlo.

—Huele a whisky barato —dijo una voz en la entrada.

—¡Dije que!...

—Esperaba algo más de cordialidad siendo que acabo de salvar tu trasero —expresó la cebra al cerrar la puerta detrás de él—. Encontré la granja de tu chica.

—Maldito infeliz, lo hiciste —respondió Noah con cierto alivio.

—¿Dónde está?

—Primero explica esto —contestó abriendo la puerta para otro animal.

La apariencia y el color del pelaje rápidamente delataron que se trataba de un lobo, y no de cualquiera a decir verdad Noah ya no tenía esperanza alguna en volver a ver a su "Viejo amigo"

—¿William? Creí que serías comida de gato por ahora —resaltó burlón, aunque su diversión rápidamente se disipo al momento en que el lobo retiró el sombrero que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

—Por poco —soltó con dureza.

Noah tragó un bulto muy grueso al contemplar lo que alguna vez fue el rostro de un casanova completamente destrozado; una cicatriz aun de color rojo partía a la mitad el rostro del lobo, no fue lo más llamativo sin embargo, el problema eran sus ojos, o mejor dicho su ojo, el que le faltaba.

—Kozlov…

—Fue muy claro Savage… Metiste la pata y me hundieron contigo —interrumpió con molestia.

—No sabía que esa coneja…

—¿Trataría de matarte? —termino su oración—. Te lo advertí ¿No es así? Idiota.

Era claro como el agua que la amistad que ambos solían tener ya había terminado y vaya manera de hacerlo.

—No tenía idea de que…

—¡Tuve suerte de solo perder un ojo! —le gritó tomando al conejo de la ropa, alzándolo en el aire.

Ryan simplemente colocó el seguro de la puerta, nadie los molestaría.

—Pero qué...

—A Kozlov no le gusta dejar nada a la suerte —señaló la cebra.

—T… ¿Trabajas con él?

—¿Qué no todos lo hacemos?

Ahora el estúpido conejo se daba cuenta, estaba rodeado en todas las formas y ángulos posibles.

—¿Alguna vez te han arrastrado por el acantilado encadenado a un auto? —cuestionó William—. Solo para después quemarte la cara con el motor caliente del auto… Escúchame bien Savage… Consigue a esos dos o yo mismo te cortaré las orejas antes de entregarte a Kozlov.

Unas horas le tomaron al conejo para preparar su partida hacia la granja de la familia de Judy, supo arreglárselas para conseguir un boleto para ir en un sofisticado avión y terminar su misión lo antes posible; el tiempo era ahora su enemigo, cada segundo que desperdiciaba era un segundo menos que le quedaba de vida.

Noah inhaló el impoluto aire del campo; sin olor a motor, humo o metal, así mismo el ambiente carecía de los molestos sonidos de la ciudad, escapes tronando, animales hablando a todo alrededor suyo, alarmas, sirenas etc., el lugar era… Desagradable para él.

—¿Cómo pueden vivir aquí? Ni una sola taberna a la vista, malditos granjeros y maldita Judy por hacerme venir hasta acá —masculló entre dientes mientras se alejaba del aeropuerto.

El conejo tenía en mano una nota con la dirección exacta de la granja de los Hopps, así mismo tenía muy presente que no sería pequeña por lo que encontrarla no debía tomarle demasiado. En la mente de Noah solo estaban presentes las innumerables cosas que haría con ambos al encontrarlos, tal vez con Judy no podría divertirse tanto como él quisiera pues ahora le pertenecía a Kozlov, pero con Nick, no tenía intención de ser piadoso con él; aunque había una falla en su plan y de igual manera Noah la tenía muy presente ¿Qué probabilidad había de encontrarlos ahí?

Hasta donde sabía Nick y Judy habían escapado juntos y los conejos eran una especie muy conservadora; la simple idea de albergar un zorro en su hogar era un disparate, pero hasta ese infeliz merecía tener una pequeña porción de esperanza.

Finalmente la vio, las edificaciones eran demasiado ostentosas como para pasarlas por alto. La pradera pintaba entre colores verde descolorido y marrón, ya no faltaba mucho para el invierno y eso se notaba. No dudó en acercarse mientras que en su mente pensamientos violentos empezaban a materializarse al punto en que había empezado a trotar camino a la granja y después de algún tiempo llegó.

—No debe ser tan complicado, toda su familia está aquí —dijo para sí mismo mientras veía cientos de conejos moviéndose por las parcelas y los cultivos tratando de decidir a quién interrogar primero hasta que.

—Jimmy te dije que recogieras las zanahorias —habló una voz detrás de él.

Noah serenó y silenció todas las ideas de su mente, pregunta primero y dispara después; había demasiados conejos en ese lugar como para empezar a matar uno por uno.

—Qué tal —respondió jovial, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reproduciendo el rostro con el que logró seducir a Judy la primera vez.

Un conejo macho de pelaje marrón claro, de edad ya avanzada se encontraba frente a Noah.

—Hola —saludó el conejo mayor confundido—. Lamento mucho el malentendido —rio avergonzado—. No es muy común ver a un conejo ajeno a la familia por aquí, y te pareces mucho a uno de mis hijos.

—Descuide, pasa más seguido de lo que cree —sonrió Noah—. En realidad no sé si estoy en el lugar correcto, ¿Podría ayudarme?

—Lo intentaré —aseguró Stu –Soy Stu Hopps —estrechó su mano hacia Noah.

—Noah Savage.

—Debo decir que tu rostro no me suena familiar —dijo mientras se acomodaba la gorra de la cabeza.

—No soy de por aquí, solo vine a…

—¿Visitar a la familia? —interrumpió.

—Algo así —soltó sonriente metiéndose las patas a los bolsillos.

Stu visualizó a Noah, no era un conejo pueblerino, se le notaba en su vestimenta, trajeado y con un buen porte, era seguro que este se trataba de un conejo citadino.

—Bien hijo, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Es esta su granja?

—Así es —afirmó orgulloso—. Y lo ha sido por cientos de generaciones.

—Maravilloso, verá, estaba buscando a una miembro de esta gran familia.

—Oh… Eso es inusual ¿Pasó algo malo? —inquirió preocupado.

—Oh no, por supuesto que no, mire estoy buscando a…

—¡Stu, la cena está lista! —se escuchó al otro lado de la parcela.

—Mmm, ¿Por qué no se queda a cenar?

—Me acaba de conocer —se excusó Noah.

—Tonterías, entre conejos nos ayudamos, todos somos solo una gran familia al fin y al cabo —declaró Stu.

—Acaba de convencerme —respondió con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Noah y la esposa de Stu fueron presentados por Stu, Noah examinó cada centímetro de la casa, daba pasos lentos, miraba a su alrededor a la expectativa de alguna pista, alguna señal que apuntara a Judy y a aquel zorro. Se detuvo en un estante de fotografías, de inmediato localizó la de aquella coneja, un sentimiento de rabia lo invadió, ya era evidente que ya no podía verla ni en pintura.

—Ella es mi hija Judy, una de las mayores —sonrió dulcemente el padre de la coneja.

—Lo sé —Noah no dejaba de ver el retrato—. Es por ella que estoy aquí.

—¿No me diga que se ha metido en algún aprieto? Esa muchacha necia...

—No, nada de eso —interrumpió con amabilidad.

—¿Entonces?

—Porque no lo platican en la cena —interrumpió la madre de Judy—. Vamos ya está lista la mesa.

La mirada de Noah estaba clavada en el plato frente a él. La inmensa mesa con gran parte de la familia Hopps comía, jugueteaba y conversaba, había risas, burlas y otros comentarios pero entre todo ese alboroto, Noah resaltaba fácilmente puesto que era el único que mantenía silencio.

—En verdad lo sentimos mucho —se disculpó Bonnie, la madre de Judy.

—En verdad nos alegra que se haya interesado por Judith, pero… Hace un año que no sabemos nada de ella… Fuimos algo, duros con sus sueños pero en verdad nos gustaría verla regresar a casa —explicó Stu.

—Entiendo, es solo que… —balanceaba su tenedor sobre el plato—. En verdad esperaba encontrarla aquí —dijo con pesar, aunque no por los motivos que Stu y Bonnie ciegamente creían.

—Pero descuide, con lo carismático que es usted seguramente ella volverá a verlo.

—En verdad lo dudo mucho.

—¿Paso algo entre ustedes? —preguntó la madre con cierta preocupación.

—Hay quienes se interponen entre nosotros —comentó.

—Si en verdad la ama, no permitirá que nada se les interponga —aseguró la madre.

El conejo soltó una sonrisa de lado en manera de asentimiento al comentario de Bonnie. Noah casi estaba por burlarse de la familia, _"Pobres ingenuos"_ pensó, en verdad todo ese viaje estaba siendo una pérdida total de tiempo y eso no le gustaba nada, era el momento de continuar la búsqueda por otro lugar.

—En verdad les agradezco mucho su tiempo, pero tengo algunos otros asuntos pendientes por igual —expresó Noah levantándose de la mesa

—¿Oh, no se quedara? —preguntó Bonnie.

—Mil disculpas, ya sentí que los importune demasiado —se disculpó mientras avanzó hasta llegar a la entrada de la propiedad.

—¿Quiere que lo acompañe a la entrada? —preguntó Stu.

—No es necesario, gracias por la cena —Noah cerró la puerta y caminó con rapidez a la entrada

El conejo echaba chispas y humos, quería destruir algo del coraje ¿en dónde carajos estaba esa coneja?

—¡Maldita hija de…! —gritó a medias; estaba jodido en todo aspecto y forma, la única "pista" buena que había conseguido y no sacó nada de ella, Kozlov iba a terminar con él sin lugar a dudas.

Suspiró un largo rato, sacó un puro del bolsillo y le prendió fuego, estaba demasiado estresado, aun permanecía en la reja principal de la granja (, se recargó en ella para meditar; miró al cielo nocturno mientras sacaba el humo por su boca y se cruzaba de brazos a pensar, dirigió la vista hacia la casa de los Hopps, saco el humo por su boca contemplando los alrededores, miró el buzón y notó la pequeña barra roja hacia arriba. Se acercó para abrir el buzón y sacar un montón de correo, esa caótica familia no se tomaba la molestia de revisar su correo con regularidad, revisó cada carta y entre ellas encontró algo que podría convertirse en su salvación.

Remitente: Judith Laverne Hopps

Distrito de las Praderas.

—Ya te tengo —la sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro mientras sostenía la carta, la suerte le sonreía de nuevo.

Sin detenerse siquiera a pensarlo, rápidamente corrió al teléfono público más cercano y vaya que no fue un tramo corto.

—Ryan —habló agitado.

— _Savage, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Al fin decidiste huir con el rabo entre las patas?_ —le respondió con altanería.

—Los encontré…

— _Maldito suertudo, ¿Ya los atrapaste? Debo decir que me retracto de todo lo que dije sobre ti._

—Bueno, aun no los tengo pero ya sé dónde están.

— _¿Y eso de qué nos sirve?_

—De mucho —sonreía aun todavía sin dejar de ver la carta.

— _Bueno, necesito la dirección._

—No te será difícil encontrarlos en el Distrito de las praderas.

— _¿No tienes la dirección cierto?_ —sonó con fastidio la cebra.

—Sé que los encontraras, Ryan —Noah colgó el teléfono para volver a teclear otro número nuevo.

— _¿Quién habla?_ —preguntó una voz grave del otro lado de la línea.

—Quiero hablar con LaRusso

— _Vaya vaya, Savage —_ al parecer reconoció la voz del conejo—. _Ya hacía mucho que no sabíamos de ti._

—¿Esta el jefe? —volvió a preguntar con hostilidad.

— _Dime que necesitas, puede que yo te pueda ayudar._

—¡Quiero hablar con LaRusso! —exigió Noah.

—Tranquilo viejo —vaciló aquella voz—. Aguarda un momento.

Noah esperó un par de minutos, odiaba esperar, sin embargo estaba demasiado aliviado como para malhumorarse de nuevo.

—Savage —habló una voz ronca e imponente del otro lado de la linea.

—Señor LaRusso —sonrió Noah.

—Tanto tiempo, pequeño, no sueles tomarte la molestia de llamarme a menos que estés en líos.

—Lamento molestarlo, sabe usted que siempre he sabido arreglármelas...

—Dime lo que necesitas, Noah —interrumpió la voz—. Eres de mis mas eficientes y leales elementos, como puedo ayudarte?

—Bien —Noah miraba a su alrededor para cerciorarse de no ser visto—. Tiene gente a su cargo en Bunny burrows?

—Tengo gente en todos lados, lo sabes.

—Excelente, señor —volvió a sonreír—. Entonces necesito algunos de sus secuaces para una misión.

—Bien, Noah, dime cual es la misión?

* * *

Era difícil para Judy decir cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que abandonó a Nick, aunque su vientre pronunciado le ayudaba a darse una idea más o menos buena. Después de casi dos días navegando por el mar, afrontando las náuseas y los malestares del embarazo, finalmente podía ver la costa del lugar que albergaba su hogar siendo iluminada por el sol de la mañana ¿Cómo la recibiría su familia? ¿Lo harían si quiera, cómo tomarían el hecho de que ahora estaba embarazada de un padre que no estaba? Cosas como esas habían asediado sus pensamientos todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese barco, pero ahora, al ver tan cerca su lugar de nacimiento, se sentía tan segura, tan a salvo que todo lo demás no importaba.

—Pronto estaremos en casa —habló acariciando su vientre, aunque algo logró distraerla al mirar detrás suyo; un pequeño zorro de pelaje blanco con orejas enormes, era demasiado parecido a Finnick aunque la vestimenta no era la apropiada y solo podía ver su espalda.

—Acaso… —la idea de que el señor Wilde la hubiese seguido logró hacer hervir su sangre pero entonces una zorra adulta del mismo color de pelaje apareció.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño, quieres que mami te levante? —escuchó Judy al mismo tiempo que aquella chica alzaba en brazos al pequeño animal, mostrando así un pequeño chupón en las fauces del pequeño y peligroso depredador.

Judy suspiró aliviada, aunque dando por sentado que empezaba a perder la cordura. Miró hacia el horizonte pensando en su última semana, algo que le estaba pareciendo surrealista ¿el señor Wilde y ella? ¿Juntos? ¿Un futuro de ellos con los hijos de ella? Negó con su cabeza ante tales ideas, ya era momento de renunciar a sueños absurdos, tenía que regresar a la realidad.

El barco atracó en el muelle y después de una larga fila de mamíferos, Judy finalmente pisó tierra; fue reconfortante a decir verdad después de tanto tiempo en el mar, respiro alegre de estar en casa y continuó su camino. Mientras tanto, después de algunos animales más, la zorra de pelaje blanco y el pequeño también pisaron tierra.

—Gracias por la ayuda Skye —agradeció Finnick escupiendo el chupón, así mismo entregando un pequeño sobre a la vulpina.

—Envíale mis saludos a Greco cuando vuelvas —respondió ella y luego ambos siguieron caminos distintos.

Judy no lo creía, sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho pues aunque no lo hubiese aceptado frente a Nick o Noah, ella extrañaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo y la idea de por fin volver a verlos era algo de fantasía para ella; después de tanto dolor, tanta agonía y sufrimiento, después de tantas mentiras al fin, al fin estaría a salvo otra vez. Ya no importaba lo que dijeran de ella, si la insultaban o regañaban, estaría en casa y bien sabía que sus padres la seguirían amando.

Y entonces ahí, justo al doblar en una pequeña colina, se detuvo.

No había sonrisa, no había euforia ni alegría en su rostro, todo se había desvanecido dejando solo… Nada, estaba vacía, en shock, completamente congelada. Después de tanto Judy se dio cuenta de que la vida nunca tiene un final feliz.

Cenizas, escombro, pasto quemado y árboles carbonizados, eso es lo que quedaba de su hogar, estaba hecho pedazos… Y junto con ello lo que le quedaba de esperanza.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —murmuro sintiendo el corazón a punto de detenerse.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	13. Chapter 13: Vuelve

**_Bloodlines, Lineas de sangre._**

 ** _Colaboración con Apheront._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _13: Vuelve._**

* * *

" _Soy como una vagabunda, soy de quedarme solo una noche, no pertenezco a ninguna ciudad ni a ningún hombre, soy la violencia en una fuerte lluvia, soy un huracán" Hurricaine, Halsey_

.

.

.

Era como si su corazón se hubiera desvanecido. Sentía una fuerza que parecía quererla arrojar al suelo y nunca jamás dejarla ponerse en pie de nuevo, su respiración se entrecortaba y la coneja aún permanecía estática, quería que todo fuera una mentira, quería pensar que se había equivocado de lugar y que la granja de sus padres, su hogar de nacimiento se encontraba algunos kilómetros más adelante, lejos de aquél nefasto lugar, pero no; poco a poco se fue acercando queriendo verificar algo que realmente no quería saber. El lugar estaba rodeado por cintas amarillas citando: No pasar, inmediatamente el olor de las cenizas invadió su nariz, todavía podía ver humo entre lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —murmuró.

Judy estaba a unos metros de la reja principal, todavía estaba en shock, pero lo que logró destruirla por completo fueron todas las pequeñas cruces incrustadas en el suelo, montonales de flores ya algo marchitas invadían la entrada, también notó los pequeños carteles que yacían en la cerca:

" _Familia Hopps, los recordaremos"_

—Mamá.. papá... —se llevó las manos al pecho, y fácilmente podría jurar que algo la había atravesado, una sensación gélida y punzante la invadió—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —veía las cruces, comenzó a contarlas aunque a esas alturas sus ojos ya estaban cristalizados, no logro contabilizarlas todas, en lugar de ello, se llevó las manos al rostro en un intento de reprimir su doloroso sollozar.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo donde permanecían innumerables cartas y notas de aprecio y pésame. En un intento masoquista de reconfortarse la coneja tomó algunas para leerlas.

Finnick la veía a lo lejos, suponiendo que la coneja había llegado a su destino, sin embargo la sorpresa en su rostro era muy clara, estaba atónito ante lo que sus ojos observaban; el lugar completamente destrozado y hecho polvo, miró a sus alrededores y entonces decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo admirando el paisaje; algunos oficiales se acercaban por la vereda, sus instintos le dijeron que era el momento de actuar por lo que ajustó su sombrero y con suma determinación se acercó a Judy.

—Lo siento mucho —se atrevió a decir el zorro.

La coneja respiró con sollozo para ver al zorro, soltando así una desesperada y eufórica carcajada —Claro, tenía que ser —negaba con la cabeza.

—No fuimos nosotros Judy.

—Pura mierda —masculló con odio, mientras continuaba leyendo las cartas.

—No debe estar aquí, Judy —comentó Finnick—. Es una escena de crimen, es peligroso permanecer aquí.

— ¿Quién mierda hizo esto? —exigió a gritos por la respuesta

—Judy —el zorro tomó su hombro.

— ¡No! —interrumpió furiosa—. ¡No me toque!

Finnick alzó sus manos retrocediendo —De acuerdo.

— ¿Porqué está aquí?

—No es el momento de preguntas —dijo Finnick realizando que los policías estaban cada vez más cerca.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? —susurró la coneja entre lágrimas—. ¿Porqué lo hicieron? Ellos no eran problemáticos, nunca le hicieron daño a nadie… Eran mi familia.

Judy no paraba de ver las innumerables cartas que todos habían dejado para ellos, era un buen gesto de parte de la comunidad, su familia era querida y respetada, no tenía problemas con nadie. ¿Por qué hacerles esto? Tomó una carta más, una muy peculiar, más aun al descubrir quien la dejó.

 _"Mis condolencias para el resto de su familia, sé que su hija estará inconsolable" N. S_

La coneja abrió sus ojos de par en par, su nariz temblaba con rapidez y temor y con desesperación negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez —No, no, no, no… —se decía a si misma solo preparándose para soltar un fuerte y desgarrador grito logrando así lastimar su garganta. Se levantó de golpe para mirar a su alrededor.

— ¿Judy? —preguntó Finnick confundido al ver el comportamiento de la coneja.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad, ignorando por completo al zorro. Estrujó con furia la carta, era claro que entendía perfectamente el mensaje, era Noah.

— ¡¿Por qué ellos?! —gritó con furia al aire como si él estuviera escuchándola—. ¡¿Por qué te metiste con ellos?!

—Judy —se acercó a ella—. ¿Qué dice ese papel?

— ¡¿Por qué ellos?! —continuaba gritando al aire—. ¡No te habían hecho nada maldito infeliz!

—Judy —Finnick le arrebato el papel de las manos.

El vulpino entendió todo, el hijo de puta era el responsable. De nueva cuenta dirigió su atención a la vereda, los policías ya estaban a unos 100 metros de ahí, era el momento de la retirada, si Noah se había encargado de tal atrocidad era una señal de que él podría estar cerca y qué mejor que no tentar a la suerte.

—Judy, debemos irnos de aquí.

— ¡Voy a matarte! —clamó la coneja en voz alta—. ¡Ahora yo voy a encontrarte y voy matarte!

El zorro forcejeó con la coneja, seguía inconsolable, no paraba de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que mataría al malnacido.

—Debe calmarse Judy —sugirió Finnick—. Si el hizo esto, es probable que este aquí.

—¡Que venga! —interrumpió—. ¡Que venga a mí el hijo de mierda! ¡Aquí estoy Noah! —gritaba con furia—. ¡Aquí estoy, ven por mí!

—Judy quiero que se calme, por favor —el zorro la sostuvo de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón—. Sé que está furiosa y lo que sucedió es terrible pero no es seguro estar aquí, por favor.

—No me importa nada —sollozó—. Que venga a matarme.

— ¿Y sus hijos? ¿Qué hay de ellos? —inquirió Finnick, percatándose fácilmente de cómo Judy le evadía la mirada.

—Este embarazo no me ha traído más que desgracias.

— ¿Es desgracia para usted llevar los hijos de quien claramente la ama?

La coneja se detuvo a pensar, ese zorro no sabía que esos hijos no eran del señor Wilde, solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

—Lleva ahí a los hijos de Wilde —le recordó—. A quien considero como un hermano, nuestro padre ha dicho siempre que debemos cuidar a la familia, si bien, usted no es parte de la mía, los hijos que lleva aquí —apuntó a su vientre—. Son hijos de mi hermano, lo que los hace mi familia.

La coneja le miró al rostro soltando lágrimas, no sabía que palabras usar ni que más decir, estaba totalmente deshecha, no había un plan B, no había nada en lo que hubiese pensado antes; creía firmemente que al regresar a casa todos sus problemas habrían terminado, pero no, ahora lo había perdido completamente todo.

—Ya lastimó a Wilde abandonándolo cuando él lo único que quería hacer era protegerla —le reprendió—. No sea egoísta, tal vez a usted no le interesen esos niños, pero a él sí —la soltó para retroceder un paso—. No vine a protegerla a usted, vine para protegerlos a ellos.

Judy se limpió las lágrimas para pasar la mano por su vientre y dejó escapar un prologando suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

—Es mejor irnos de aquí —dijo Finnick señalando con la cabeza hacia los oficiales que se avecinaban.

La coneja se preocupó, sus sentidos se alertaron — ¿Es él? —refiriéndose a Noah.

—No pero no querrá someterse a un interrogatorio policial siendo el único familiar que queda —comentó el zorro.

La coneja volteó a verle su cuerpo temblaba —¿Entonces?

— ¿Viene conmigo o no? —preguntó tendiendo su mano.

Judy se giró para de nuevo ver a los oficiales y luego a Finnick, tomó su mano y ambos caminaron disimulando tranquilamente, no sin antes de que ella soltara la carta hecha bola al suelo.

Ambos caminaron al pueblo; el lugar era pequeño y Judy casi había olvidado como lucia. Estaba presente a la expectativa de que nadie la reconociera, o de lo contrario, tendría que ir a la comisaria a dar alguna declaración de su familia, sin mencionar el sin fin de condolencias que recibiría, más importante aún, podría toparse con Noah. Se sentía acosada y perseguida, a cada paso sentía que miraba al conejo en alguna esquina, para nada ayudaba el hecho de que hubiese tantos en el lugar y vaya que el patrón de pelaje que tenía Noah encajaba con varios de los habitantes del pueblo.

—Tranquila —la calmó el zorro mirando a su alrededor—. Si algo llega a presentarse estoy preparado para lidiar con ello

—Sí, no quiero saber —respondió la coneja recordando al señor Wilde volándole el cráneo con un révolver al puma.

Los dos llegaron a una pequeña posada, Finnick debía reportarse para tranquilizar a Wilde y de paso ponerse a salvo por ese día. Entraron con sigilo al lugar procurando no llamar la atención, para ello entraron en diferentes tiempos y fueron atendidos por el recepcionista quien no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver aquella tan peculiar pareja, mas al ver a Judy encinta.

—Dos habitaciones —pidió el zorro.

— ¿Dos? —preguntó la gacela viéndolos.

— ¿Qué? —contestó malhumorado—. ¿Algún problema?

—No, no —el animal se puso los lentes para registrarlos.

—Prepara dos habitaciones y quiero que suban la merienda a su habitación —se refirió a Judy.

—Estoy bien, no es necesario —expresó la coneja.

—Piense en esos niños, necesita alimentarse bien y no ha comido en todo el día —murmuró el zorro, era evidente que si la vigilaba muy bien.

—Síganme, los guiaré a sus habitaciones —interrumpió el animal.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo y el recepcionista abrió la primer habitación —Esta es la de la señora —indicó, se giró a ver al zorro—. La suya esta justo al frente.

—Dame las llaves, yo abro —pidió el zorro con voz imponente. Tomó las llaves y la metió en su bolsillo aunque aun sintiéndose fastidiado por la molesta mirada del animal ahí parado—. Puedes irte.

—Oh si, disculpen, en un momento traeremos su merienda —se dirigió a Judy

La coneja asintió y permaneció en el umbral mirando al zorro — ¿Y ahora qué?

—Debemos reportarnos —respondió el zorro entrando a la habitación de Judy y buscando el teléfono—. Cierre la puerta.

Judy obedeció y contempló la habitación, era algo bastante mediocre pero aceptable, nada que ver con la mansión Wilde. Tomó asiento en una silla, se sentía cansada y desolada, solo le quedaba ver a Finnick al teléfono y escuchar el disco del mismo girando una y otra vez.

El zorro miraba a la coneja, estaba desecha, el semblante era terrible, la criatura posó sus codos sobre el respaldo de la silla, lucia pensativa y triste. "Vaya suerte" pensó él, la suerte sí que elegía que las tragedias le sucedieran a animales al azar.

—Sabía que eras tú —contestó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué llevas toda la semana pegado al teléfono? —respondió Finnick.

—Solo dime qué tan duro fue y ya Finn.

—Sí, bueno, todo ha sido más sencillo de lo que crees —comentó en voz baja para asegurarse que la coneja no lo escuchase.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto Nick

—Tranquilo, está conmigo.

—¿Que cómo que contigo?

—El tipo estuvo aquí.

—¿Qué? —el nerviosismo en su voz se hizo evidente—. ¿La vio?

—No, no, tranquilo —rodó sus ojos—. No nos vio, pero pues... —se rascó el pelaje de la nuca—. Aniquilo a toda su familia —susurró.

—¡Mierda! —mascullo—. Algo así preveía.

—Tengo que sacarla de aquí, si él está en el pueblo seguramente no tardará en dar con nosotros-

—¡Carajo! —exclamó el zorro.

Se escuchó un silencio entre ambos — ¿Qué procede? —inquirió Finnick.

—Bien, mira —suspiró Nick—. Si está contigo es algo, por cómo se fue de aquí no creí que fuera fácil que accediera a volver, ahora... literalmente ya no tiene a donde ir.

—Sí, supongo que no tiene otra opción más que tú —el zorro rubio se giró para verla, al parecer ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos totalmente ajena de que estuviera escuchándole.

—Tráela Finnick —pidió su amigo.

—Pídeselo —contestó.

—¡Solo tráela, carajo! —alzó la voz.

—No voy a llevarla si ella no quiere, ¿Si la llevo a la fuerza y se escapa de nuevo? ¿Has pensado en ello?

—Tú sabes mantener el control.

—No uses mis virtudes en mi contra, además eso es contra la escoria que matamos, ¿Quieres que la trate así a ella también?

—Eres un insufrible hijo de ...—suspiró—. Solo tráela, por favor.

El zorro soltó un jadeo de fastidio y miró de nuevo a Judy —Él quiere hablarle —dijo viéndola fijamente.

—¡No, Finn, no! —escuchó Finnick en la bocina del teléfono.

Judy despertó de su pequeño trance y giró su cabeza — ¿Quiere hablarme?

—¿Va a responderle? —preguntó.

La coneja se puso de pie con algo de indecisión se acercó al zorro y contempló el teléfono algunos segundos antes de tomarlo con suavidad, bajó su oreja para poder escuchar la bocina y después de suspirar contestó.

—¿Sí? —habló Judy.

—¿Está bien?

Judy tardo algunos segundos en responder, eso mortificó un poco a Nick.

—¿Judy?

La coneja intentaba todo con tal de soportar el llanto que se acumulaba dentro de ella; el haber escuchado la voz de Nick y recordar la gentileza con la que él la trataba, la amabilidad, el amor real que había experimentado con él, era simplemente demasiado para ella y estaba harta de llorar pero sus ojos aun protestaban por sacar el dolor de su interior —No —dijo finalmente—. No lo estoy —apenas pudo decirlo de manera ahogada.

—Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Judy —Nick odiaba verla y oírla llorar.

—Está bien —intentó calmarse—. Está hecho —limpió sus lágrimas.

—Juro que lo haré pagar por todo lo que está haciéndole —aseguró el zorro.

—Como sea —murmuró.

—Judy —suspiró Nick—. Finnick va a traerla de regreso conmigo —dijo el zorro—. Pero solo si así lo quiere.

— ¿Por qué piensa que quiero volver? —la dignidad absurdamente se apoderaba de ella.

—Sea sensata, por favor, no tiene a nadie más con quien acudir.

—Eso usted no lo sabe.

— ¿Entonces cuál es su plan? —preguntó el zorro seguro de que ella no sabía qué más hacer.

—Yo sabré arreglármelas.

—Piense por favor, Judy —la quería hacer entrar en razón—. Está embarazada y allá sola está totalmente expuesta al peligro.

—No...

—Piense en sus hijos —la interrumpió—. En... mis hijos.

La coneja se quedó sin más para decirle, parecía que esa última frase fue parte de su imaginación, no podía creerse que realmente lo había dicho — ¿Qué dijo?

—Quiero que regrese y traiga a mis hijos.

—Sabe que no son...

—Lo son ahora, Judy —volvió a interrumpirla—. Usted ahora es mi responsabilidad, los quiero a salvo a usted y a mis niños, así que mañana a primera hora saldrá con Finnick de regreso a esta casa —declaró casi exigiéndole a la coneja.

—Señor Wilde no creo que...

—No ponga más peros Judy —Nick no iba a dejar que esa coneja necia se siguiera rehusando—. Ahora por favor páseme de nuevo a Finnick —pidió.

La coneja seguía pensativa aunque sin más para decir o hacer contra Nick pasó el teléfono al pequeño zorro, estaba algo ida por lo sucedido. "¿Sus hijos?" Pensaba mientras se sobaba el vientre, de un momento a otro si pensó que en realidad llevaba a los hijos de aquel zorro.

Tenía que ceder ante él, no solo por su seguridad, sino porque ella también le necesitaba y en sus adentros quería que ese zorro fuera el padre de sus criaturas, no lo pensó mucho, pero quizá era lo mejor, él estaba demostrando demasiado sin esperar nada, pudiera que el mereciera una segunda oportunidad, a fin de cuenta la mayoría de los animales a quienes había conocido eran asesinos, qué más daba arriesgarse con uno que realmente parecía amarla.

:

Después de haber aclarado hasta el último detalle con Nick, Finnick abandonó la habitación de la coneja, no sin antes dejarle muy en claro que si trataba de escapar la sedaría hasta regresar a la mansión Wilde; Judy tomó la amenaza con mucha seriedad por lo que decidió no seguir provocando al pequeño zorro de ninguna otra manera.

La cama no era cómoda y no le proporcionaba el descanso que con tanta desesperación necesitaba, estaba embarazada y eso solo hacía más difícil el conciliar el sueño pero no tenía de otra, solo se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación por casi toda la noche, llorando en silencio al recordar a su familia, los cumpleaños que pasó ahí, todos esos años, todos sus hermanos y sus padres, todo se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Era necesaria tanta crueldad? ¿Por qué Noah debía hacer eso? Tal vez era culpa de Judy, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Ya no iba a seguir culpando a Nick de su desgracia, tampoco a Noah, todo había sido cosa de ella misma, fue ella quien cayó en los encantos de ese desgraciado y fue ella quien abandonó la mansión Wilde, todo por orgullo y odio. Todo era culpa suya.

A la mañana siguiente Y después de una larga e incómoda noche de sueño, Judy aún no lograba despertar, había sido mentalmente agotador el día anterior, más aun con todo lo que pensó durante la noche. Por otro lado Finnick tenía un itinerario qué cumplir.

—Arriba ya —habló arrojando al suelo la manta que cubría a Judy.

—¿Qué? —se despertó alarmada la coneja.

—Es hora de irnos —respondió Finnick cerrando la cortina de la ventana—. Nadie debe vernos salir del lugar.

Con un pequeño bostezo Judy talló sus ojos e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por regresar al mundo real.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó aún desorientada.

—Sí, ahora —respondió firme.

—Creo que usted no lo entiende —le reprochó Judy—. El barco no zarpa hasta dentro de una semana —dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Lo sé, de hecho sé todo sobre este lugar así que deje de fingir que sabe más que yo —le reprendió molesto.

—Lo siento —musitó la coneja bajando la mirada.

Finnick suspiro con estrés —Mire estoy tan estresado como usted, solo sé que debemos largarnos de aquí —explicó relajándose.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Va a sobornar al capitán del barco?

—¿Y dar oportunidad a alguien de encontrarnos en ese trozo de madera flotante? Para nada, debemos hacer como que nunca estuvimos aquí.

—Y cómo lo va a hacer? —preguntó curiosa.

—Arréglese y sígame.

Aun a pesar de todas las prisas que Finnick ejercía sobre Judy, le permitió o mejor dicho la obligó a desayunar apropiadamente, no es que a él le gustara hacerla de niñera pero la órden de proteger y cuidar a Judy dada por Nick era muy clara. Habiendo pasado eso, el pequeño zorro y la coneja procedieron a abandonar el pequeño pueblo de la costa, de hecho recurrieron a un transporte para ello, era claro que lo que fuera que Finnick estuviese planeando, no quedaba cerca, nada cerca en realidad.

Pasaron a lo mucho 4 horas de viaje en auto, Judy no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y tampoco es que se molestara mucho en preguntar puesto que guardaba cierto temor ante su pequeño acompañante, tal vez por la voz o el arma que en más de una ocasión había visto dentro del traje del zorro,y aunque el señor Wilde fue quien le voló la cabeza a otro animal, a él no le temía en absoluto, de hecho y a este punto, aunque no lo admitiría, lo extrañaba como nunca.

—Llegamos —habló Finn al detener el auto.

—¿Aquí?

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

—Sí, no mucha gente viene al aeropuerto —explicó mirando a la gran y algo vieja edificación frente a ellos.

—Yo veo que aún hay animales dentro —respondió Finnick.

—Sí pero, mamá y papá una vez dijeron que lo cerrarían en unos años.

—Sí y eso será el próximo mes, por eso nos vamos ahora —dijo empezando a caminar.

—¡Espere! ¿Está bromeando? —se quejó Judy—. Un viaje en avión es muy costoso, más aun siendo que va a cerrar, y lamento decírselo pero no traigo mucho dinero y dudo mucho que usted pueda costearlo.

—En efecto, ni Wilde ni yo podríamos pagar algo así —dijo mientras la llevaba casi a rastras por el andén—. Pero nuestro padre por otro lado podría comprar todo el edificio si así lo quiere —aseguró sonriente—. De igual manera, no vamos a pagar nada.

Judy solo lo veía con confusión, más aun al darse cuenta de que no iban camino a comprar boletos, se dirigían directamente a la pista de aviones ¿A caso iban a robar uno? No, definitivamente no podrían hacerlo, o tal vez secuestrar a un piloto, nada pintaba bien para Judy.

Temerosa, aún seguía los pasos de Finnick, a ese punto no tenía el lujo de decidir si quería o no hacer algo, debía acatar las órdenes del zorro sin importar nada más. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a uno de los pocos aviones que había en el lugar; era imponente aunque el acabado de la pintura era ya muy viejo y no parecían haberlo remodelado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —escuchó la coneja, miró al frente y entonces vio a un alce con la indumentaria de piloto.

—¿Es suyo? —interrogó Finnick.

—Am… Sí, pero deben esperar allá, de hecho ni siquiera pueden estar aquí.

—Sí, sí, eso no importa —interrumpió el zorro mientras inspeccionaba el transporte—. Por aquí coneja.

—Alto ahí —protestó el alce—. Señorita, dígale a su guardaespaldas que no pueden entrar en este lugar —exigió.

—Pero yo no…

—Esperaba algo más de respeto Jared —habló Finn—. Sobre todo cuando Greco te envía saludos.

Una gota de sudor helado bajó por la frente del alce, tragó un bulto muy grueso y se quedó petrificado justo en donde estaba, por un momento Judy incluso creyó que tendría que ver otro asesinato.

—Yo… Le… Le prometí a Greco que le pagaría a fin de año… —tartamudeó retrocediendo.

—Sí, pues él quiere el pago ahora —respondió con firmeza.

—Espere, se lo suplico, mi familia también necesita dinero y ya no gano lo mismo desde que el aeropuerto anunció el cierre. Por favor solo deme más tiempo.

—No, no, el tiempo se terminó —declaró el zorro rebuscando algo en su saco.

Judy dejó escapar un pequeño gemido el cual rápidamente ahogó con su mano. ¿En verdad lo iba a matar?

—Espere, por favor no…

Hubo silencio, completo y absoluto silencio el cual solo se rompió en cuanto Judy suspiró aliviada al ver que en la mano de Finnick no había más que un trozo de papel.

—Qué… ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el alce, aun aterrado por la situación.

—Te lo dije, Greco quiere el pago ahora, no me importa qué tengas qué hacer pero nos llevarás a este lugar —declaró.

Jared tomó la nota y la leyó con cuidado.

—Esto está al otro lado de mi ruta —expresó, aunque la pesada mirada de Finnick fue suficiente para darle a entender que no tenía opción—. Pero, hablaré con la estación, hay un vuelo que sale para allá en 30 minutos… Les diré que me cambien con el piloto —aseguró.

—Y por cierto Jared —interrumpió el vulpino—. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, así que no presentaremos boleto, en cuanto tengas el avión nos meterás a él primero que a nadie.

—Por supuesto señor… Pero… ¿Con esto la deuda queda saldada? —preguntó temeroso.

—Solo si no te retrasas.

Dicho como hecho, en poco menos de media hora Judy y Finnick estaban en el avión, aunque no lo compartían con muchos animales, no se trataba de algún tipo de acuerdo ni de que Finnick hubiese pedido privacidad, simplemente la mayoría de los mamíferos del lugar preferían viajar al muelle y partir en barco antes que en avión, podría decirse que el temor estaba muy presente en los viajes aéreos, sobre todo para los conejos; una cultura tan conservadora para nada se atrevería a viajar de esa manera y por supuesto Judy no era la excepción.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntaba Finnick mirando que la coneja estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí definitivamente —aseguró nerviosa –C… ¿Cuándo vamos a aterrizar?

—El avión aun ni siquiera despega —respondió fastidiado.

—Oh, ¿Está seguro de que no hay otra forma? Podríamos esperar a que el barco zarpe de nuevo y…

—No hay otra forma así que por favor ya deje de decirlo, la escuché las primeras 20 veces —declaró.

—Entiendo.

Solo un par de minutos más pasaron antes que la turbulencia inicial se hiciera presente; para Finnick parecía ser de lo más normal del mundo, pero en Judy esto producía un terror absoluto, aunque se esmeraba como nunca en ocultarlo, al menos estaba la calma de que no hubo la necesidad de matar a nadie más, simplemente cobraron un favor y ya, no había nada de malo en ello ¿O sí? Era en lo que la coneja trataba de ocupar su mente para no pensar en el vuelo.

Un tiempo después cuando todo se había calmado ya y las pocas azafatas habían empezado a atender a los casi inexistentes pasajeros el avión, Judy logró respirar algo tranquila, aunque aún podían notarse los nervios y el temor en su rostro.

—No pasará nada Judy —habló Finnick.

—¿Eh?

—No se haga la inocente, la he visto temblando desde que subimos al avión.

—Oh… Usted, ¿Ha volado antes? —preguntó.

—Solo un par de veces, cuando Greco nos envía de urgencia a un lugar, si no, solamente conducimos todo el viaje —respondió.

—¿Conducimos?

—Wilde y yo, normalmente solo somos los dos —explicó.

—Ya veo, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Cuál es su historia? —dijo curiosa.

—Una pregunta algo directa ¿No cree?

—Lo siento mucho —se avergonzó.

—Descuide, solo que nadie lo pregunta, todo el mundo lo sabe aunque usted no es parte de ese mundo.

—Entonces…

Con un prolongado suspiro Finnick se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata y le dirigió la mirada a Judy.

—Para empezar, yo soy mayor que Nick, pero él lleva más tiempo trabajando para Greco. Fue hace mucho, yo tenía algunos problemas con otra familia de la mafia —contó—. Digamos que hubo ciertas apuestas que no pude pagar y cuando me di cuenta ya me tenían atado a una silla listos para cobrar-

—¿Pidió dinero prestado a la mafia? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Jamás dije que fuera una decisión inteligente —alzó ligeramente al aire el dedo indice—. El punto es que yo no tenía nada de dinero para pagar, estaban por matarme y llámelo suerte o ironía, pero la familia de Greco los atacó en ese instante, él en persona dirigió el ataque y yo solo escuchaba todo desde la habitación en que me tenían, no dejes que el semblante tranquilo y amable de ese anciano te engañen, es más peligroso de lo que Nick o yo algún día podríamos llegar a ser, solo Wilde, yo y unos pocos de la familia tuvimos el privilegio de ver a Greco en acción, todo un espectáculo —aseguró sonriente, aunque Judy solo logró asustarse por la idea.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Greco acabó con todos, y por ende con mi deuda aunque creí que me mataría también, al parecer encontró un mejor uso para mí.

—¿Y cuál fue?

—Una niñera —respondió con fastidio.

—¿Niñera?

—Mi trabajo consistía en ser el "Compañero" de Wilde, una manera elegante de decir que cuidaba su trasero, tenía que asegurarme de que no le pasara nada, la primera vez que lo conocí aún era un adolescente sin idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo, aunque acataba las ordenes de padre al pie de la letra. Él era un asesino desde entonces.

—¿El señor Wilde? —habló atónita—. Pero… ¿Tan joven?

—Cuando un niño ve la muerte de su madre de frente, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

—Su madre? —su rostro denotó gran asombro, en verdad el señor Wilde había presenciado la muerte de su propia madre? —. Pero como fue que..

—Esa historia es algo que yo no puedo y no voy a contar —interrumpió.

—Oh, entiendo

—Como sea, Nick tenía un talento natural para llevar a cabo su trabajo, aún lo tiene, es mucho mejor que yo. En ese entonces no hablábamos ni siquiera, solo estaba ahí para asegurarme de que saliera vivo, pero con el tiempo nos volvimos algo cercanos, él era un mocoso al fin y al cabo, y todo niño traumatizado necesita un amigo imaginario.

—¿Eso era usted? ¿Su amigo imaginario? —bromeó Judy.

—Era una manera de verlo, era como si yo no estuviera ahí, pero él terminó volviéndose mi hermano, rara vez hacemos un trabajo solos, solo cuando Greco así lo ordena.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó mirando como el zorro reposaba una de sus patas sobre la otra—. Porque no vino con usted?

—Él no podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Oh ya —se recargó en su asiento —. Supongo que entiendo…

—No, no lo entiende —se atrevió a decir Finnick mirando el semblante triste de la coneja—. Si Wilde fue tan estúpido como para enamorarse de usted, desafiar las órdenes directas de Greco al llevarla a la mansión y más importante, enviarme aquí, es que usted representa todo un mundo para él o de lo contrario habría enviado a alguien más.

De alguna extraña manera esas palabras lograron conmovería, porque era cierto, ella había sido una completa desgraciada con Nick, fuera de que era una asesino, el siempre fue atento y amable con ella, sin embargo ella lo insultó, lo rechazó, lo abandonó y hasta lo amenazó con un arma y a pesar de todo aún la quería junto a él.

La coneja suspiro antes de poder hablar —¿Cree que pueda perdonarme?

—¿Wilde? —soltó una pedorreta—. Él jamás ha estado molesto con usted.

—Pero dijo que…

—Así es, no puede verla a los ojos, no porque esté enfadado, sino porque pasó todo este tiempo engañándola sin decirle la verdad de lo que en realidad hacemos, él se siente culpable. Y si usted decide que va a darle otra oportunidad, puede que yo también le dé una a usted —el rubio sonrió de lado.

Judy contempló al zorro que era amigo de su señor Wilde, era evidente que ella no era del agrado de el, y haciendo todo esto por su amigo debía significar algo, mas bien demasiado. Era el momento de enmendar las cosas, aunque ellos estuvieran en el camino equivocado, ella tenia estar agradecida, el señor Nicholas Wilde vino a caer de entre la tormenta de tragedias que se había vuelto su vida, era su salvador, asesino y mafioso, pero su salvador.

—Señor Finnick —le habló al zorro para verle unos segundos—. Muchas gracias.

El zorro solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos para girar su vista a la ventanilla.

:

Parecía un sueño, no porque la mansión en sí sola fuera magnifica, Judy ya la había visto antes; lo que no terminaba de creer era que estaba de vuelta. Había pasado al menos una semana en el mar, más otro par de días en donde nació, solo para ver cómo todo lo que su familia solía ser fue reducido a cenizas, literalmente. Pero ahora regresaba a su punto de partida; la mansión Wilde.

El auto de Finnick se detuvo por algunos momentos en la entrada mientras los vigilantes habrían la gran reja, el ominoso chillido le puso a Judy los pelos de punta, no por el ruido, sino por la idea de afrontar al señor Wilde otra vez. Finnick aseguraba que no le guardaba ningún tipo de resentimiento, pero ella aún sentía el gran temor de ser rechazada por él esta vez, no se lo explicaba si en un principio ella no quería nada qué ver con él y ahora temía alejarse otra vez.

Una vez dentro de la mansión solo Greco se había presentado a recibirlos, cosa que solo desmotivó más a Judy.

—Finnick, al fin regresas y Judy…

—Yo...

—Bienvenida a casa. mi niña —interrumpió abrazándola con delicadeza

—¿Qué? —dijo apartándose—. ¿Cómo puede darme la bienvenida así?

—Tus motivos tuviste para irte, lo importante es que ahora regresaste, lo demás carece de sentido, lo pasado es pasado niña —explicó con una cálida sonrisa. Judy bajó la mirada, avergonzada de su actitud hacia ellos.

—Y… ¿Dónde está...? —preguntó temerosa.

La sonrisa de Greco rápidamente se desvaneció.

—Él… Fue duro Judy.

—Entiendo —bajó su mirada—. Pero quisiera hablar con el.

—Debes estar agotada por todo lo que pasó —le cambió el tema—. Pediré que te lleven a tu habitación, cámbiate de ropa y descansa un poco, te llamaremos cuando la cena esté lista.

Judy asintió y siguió a una de las mucamas que Greco llamó. Los pasillos que recorría de pronto parecían ser interminables, todo el tramo torturándose sobre cómo estaría el señor Wilde ahora, ni siquiera pudo ir a recibirla definitivamente se sentía la peor mamífero de toda la historia.

—Llámeme si necesita algo señorita —dijo la mucama al abrir la puerta, Judy le dirigió un gesto y luego entró.

La coneja empezó a despojarse de la ropa para tomar un baño tibio, por fin se estaba sintiendo a salvo, esos dos últimos días se le hicieron meses, se acerco al balcón que también conectaba al balcón de la habitación del señor Wilde, estuvo demasiado tentada a ir a asomar su mirada para ver su ahí podría encontrarle: aunque cobardemente se detuvo.

"Si no fue para recibirte, es porque evidentemente no quiere verte, Judy" pensó.

—¿El vuelo fue agradable? —preguntó una voz detrás suyo.

Era él, era su zorro, era su señor Wilde, con ese traje que le quedaba de miedo, con sus manos en los bolsillos a expectativa de la respuesta de ella; sus tristes ojos violetas lo visualizaron, si, era él. Ahí estaba la presa y el depredador intercambiando miradas, ambas se decían que se habían echado de menos.

—Es increíble como alguien puede cambiar tanto en diez días —se refirió a la enorme barriga que ahora su coneja cargaba. Le tendió la mano para que ella acudiera a él.

Ella se acercó con lentitud pero sin detenerse, tomó su mano y le observó, esa dulce mirada que pareciera que la haría derretirse. Perdida entre sus pensamientos, sintió los brazos de él rodeándola con suavidad.

—La eché de menos, Judy —le habló al oído.

La coneja apenas pudo responder el abrazo, la conmoción estaba cristalizandole los ojos—. También yo, señor Wilde.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	14. Chapter 14: El amor prohibido

_**Bloodlines, Lineas de sangre.**_

 _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **14: El amor prohibido.**_

* * *

." _Encontré esto demasiado fácil para ser verdad, me encontré a mí mismo en soledad cada día, y si, admito, que estoy loco por ti, porque eres mía, cruzo la línea" I walk the line, Johnny Cash._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Espero que Finnick no haya sido demasiado… Tosco —agregó aflojando levemente el nudo de su corbata y dando media vuelta. Judy inmediatamente bajó la mirada al verlo, cosa que Nick no pasó por alto

— ¿La he ofendido? —preguntó con pesar.

—No, no, es solo que —suspiró antes de soltar las palabras—.Por favor perdóneme señor Wilde —sollozó.

— ¿Yo? —habló confundido.

—Usted… Ha sido el único animal que me ha visto con esos ojos en mucho tiempo, tan llenos de cariño, la manera en que me trata, en cómo me habla… Y yo solo busqué alejarme de usted —decía mientras regresaba al interior de la habitación. El zorro fue tras ella pero se detuvo en el umbral—. Parecía imposible, después de Noah, creí que ningún macho podría mirarme así y ser sincero… No quería caer en cosas así otra vez y sin embargo usted lo logró, logró hacerme creer que sentía algo —la coneja se sentó en la cama, ya no podía soportar el cansancio de permanecer en pie tanto tiempo. Nick por su parte permaneció en silencio aunque acercándose a ella.

—Por supuesto que la quiero —interrumpió tomando las manos de Judy—. Y no tengo pena alguna en decirlo al mundo, estoy enamorado de una coneja, estoy enamorado de usted Judy.

Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de la coneja, su voz se entrecortaba y sentía que se ahogaba, todo en un intento fallido de contenerse.

—Lo sé —musitó recordando la última declaración hecha por el señor Wilde.

— ¿Entonces por qué huyó de mí? —le preguntó dolido.

La coneja aguardó unos segundo antes de poder responder, sabía que ella huía de él por miedo, pero no sabía si su temor era dirigido al zorro, a su depredador natural, a la idea de morir por sus garras y colmillos o si temía a enamorarse de nuevo —Porque buscaba un defecto en usted.

— ¿Qué?

—Quería encontrar su engaño señor Wilde… Si era tan bueno, claro que debía haber algo mal y me esmeré tanto en encontrarlo pero al mismo tiempo seguí cayendo por usted —Nick sonrió con satisfacción ante la declaración, los sentimientos de la coneja hacia el no eran tan indiferentes como el imaginaba—. Cuando al fin lo descubrí, fue doloroso para mí aceptarlo, aceptar que me había mentido todo ese tiempo… No quería creerlo, no quería alejarme de usted, pero debe entenderme, todo esto que me ha ocurrido es…

—Lo sé, Judy —justificó el zorro tomándola del rostro.

—Perdóneme por ser grosera...

—Judy no —la interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué no pudo ser un conejo? ¿Por qué no pude conocerlo antes que Noah? ¿Por qué estos hijos no son suyos? —decía no pudiendo soportar más todo ese dolor—. ¿Por qué, dígame por qué? —clamó empezando a llorar.

Para el zorro era un tormento por igual; verla así, tanto dolor en un animal tan pequeño era imposible de creer. Tragó un bulto muy grueso y con delicadeza la abrazó; la sentía temblar y la humedad generándose en su ropa. Nick acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad, buscaba hacerla sentir segura, hacerla sentir querida.

—Yo me he hecho esas preguntas también —habló—. Y la respuesta es muy simple… El amor no es fácil Judy, la vida no es fácil ni justa tampoco.

— ¿Por qué debo estar tan asustada de amarlo? —preguntó aun con el rostro clavado en el pecho del zorro.

—Porque es algo prohibido, pero yo no tengo miedo de hacerlo, y jamás lo tendré —aseguró apartándola levemente, pudiendo así verla a los ojos; esos destellos violetas llenos de lágrimas, de temor, pero también de ingenuidad. Era extraño, curioso en realidad, después de todo lo que pasó, después de tanta desgracia en su vida ese destello de inocencia no había abandonado sus ojos aún— En contra de mi familia, de la sociedad, de la naturaleza… Yo quiero estar con usted… Pero no puedo forzarla a querer lo mismo ¿Entiende? Y me duele como no tiene idea el pensar que… Que no me ama, que no siente lo mismo —suspiró tragándose su orgullo.

—Lo amo —respondió temblando viendo el semblante de su señor Wilde—. Claro que lo amo.

Sin remordimiento, sin pensar, sin culpa, sin temor, solo amor. Palabras tan sinceras, tan tristes y alegres a la vez. Ya ambos habían esperado demasiado, no lo harían más. Nick acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Judy, limpió sus lágrimas y lentamente acercó su rostro para al fin conseguir lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado, el amor de la presa que lo tenía despierto toda la noche. Todo unido en un largo y profundo beso.

Judy se perdió entre el beso lleno de anhelo y alivio, rodeó el cuello del zorro con sus brazos aferrándose a él, no quería soltarle nunca más, a su lado se sentía a salvo, se sentía completa. Ambos tenían que separarse para recuperar el aliento, seguido de eso unieron sus frentes sonriendo ligeramente.

—El depredador se enamoró de la presa —comentó Nick acariciando la mejilla de su coneja.

—Que presa tan torpe —respondió Judy sonriente.

—Que masoquista y débil es el depredador —vaciló el zorro para de nuevo atraparla en otro beso.

—Agh, por favor no hagan eso en mi presencia —bromeó Finnick en la entrada de la puerta

Judy y el zorro se separaron con un fallido disimulo, no logrando ocultar el rubor recién generado en sus mejillas.

—Tranquilo, galán —vaciló Finnick entrando a la habitación—. No los acusare con papá —se burló.

— ¿Qué quieres Finn? —Nick se rascó la nuca.

—Padre quiere verlos —respondió mirándolos—. A ambos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Judy con un tono de angustia.

—Vayan a averiguarlo —apuntó el índice al aire.

Judy y Nick se miraron con cierta preocupación. ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?

—Hay que ir —Nick ayudó a la coneja a bajar de la cama.

— ¿Será algo acerca de esto?

—Tranquila —la calmó—. Creo saber qué es lo que va a decirnos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los cuatro animales yacían en el despacho; Judy aguardaba sentada en una mullida silla, Finnick estaba sentado junto a la ventana mientras jugueteaba con un revólver y Nick estaba de pie justo detrás de la silla en donde Judy se encontraba, mientras que Greco estaba sentado frente al escritorio golpeando con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Habían pasado algunos minutos de silencio, nadie decía nada y la tensión que la coneja sentía aumentaba a cada segundo, no sabía lo que sucedía en la mente de ese viejo zorro.

—Y bien Pa —el zorro rompió el silencio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos—. ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

—Veras Nicky —finalmente su padre habló—. Ya que Judy va a formar parte de nuestra familia, me parece lo más sensato que esté al tanto de lo que sucede en esta casa.

—Creo que quedo claro lo que sucede —contestó Nick con desgano.

—No siempre pasa eso aquí, Judy —se dirigió Greco a la coneja—. Lo que has presenciado hace días fue algo... inusual. Pero quiero que estés consciente de todo.

La coneja asintió al ver al padre de Nick.

—Bien, somos unos matones —aseguró Greco sin siquiera titubear—. No somos santos, pero lo que es seguro es que jamás dejaremos que algo malo te ocurra a ti y a esos niños.

—Entiendo —respondió Judy.

—Otra cuestión es que cuando estés en condiciones vamos a enseñarte a defenderte...

—No, Padre —interrumpió Nick, esta vez sin vacilar, era claro que hablaba muy en serio—. No quiero que ella se involucre en esto.

—Nicky esto no está a discusión, si ella estará con nosotros está en riesgo de que alguien atente contra ella —aclaró Greco.

—Yo estaré para protegerla.

—No dudo de eso Nicky —dijo mirando a su hijo—. Es para prevenir que alguien intente hacerle daño, si aprende a defenderse no podrá darle esa ventaja.

—Haré lo que sea necesario —la coneja estaba de acuerdo, en cierto modo, ya no quería seguir siendo la tonta coneja indefensa.

—No, no voy a ponerla en riesgo.

—Wilde, se sensato —le habló Finnick—. La chica debe saber defenderse, no siempre podrás estar tras ella, te recuerdo que constantemente tenemos que salir de la ciudad por trabajo.

—Está bien —Judy tomó la mano de Nick—. Creo que es lo mejor.

—No quiero que tenga un arma en sus manos... de nuevo —recordó el zorro bajando la mirada.

—No es como que vaya a dispararte, Nicky —rio Greco levantándose de la silla— No lo harás ¿Verdad? —se dirigió a Judy quien soltó una pequeña risa.

—Padre...

—No va a hacer ningún trabajo con ustedes, Nick, solo quiero que esté preparada para protegerse cuando no se encuentren cerca, recuerda que no solo se estará cuidando a si misma —miró a la coneja, evidentemente faltaban días para que diera a luz.

El zorro rodó sus ojos no teniendo más opción que resignarse, tenía que darle gusto a su padre, aunque la idea no le agradaba era algo que sin duda iba a ayudar, Noah podría aparecerse tarde o temprano.

—Otra cosa que quería discutir con ustedes es la próxima celebración —el zorro se paseaba por el despacho.

—Tan pronto ha pasado el año —comentó Finnick.

—Así es, pequeño Finn —Greco miraba su reloj—. El tiempo pasa rápido.

— ¿Celebración? —preguntó la coneja confundida.

—El cumpleaños de mi padre es la próxima semana —respondió Nick—. Cada año se hace una gran celebración.

—Padre no creo que sea prudente hacerla este año —habló Finnick.

—De hecho creo que no deberíamos dar a entender que algo malo sucede —sugirió Nick—. Debemos aparentar que nada ha cambiado.

— ¿Qué hacen en esa celebración? —indagó Judy.

—Es una gran cena, se invitan a personalidades importantes, hay música en vivo y es una gran fachada para concretar negocios —el zorro hizo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos.

—Negocios —insinuó Judy pensando en el tipo de negocios.

—Nicky no te mintió del todo, pequeña —sonrió Greco—. En realidad si tenemos un comercio textil.

—Y lo usan para cubrir el negocio real —intuyó.

—Exacto —contestó Greco.

—De hecho padre —interrumpió Finnick—. Ella puede ayudar.

—Finn —Nick miró fulminantemente a Finnick.

—Ella puede estar en el escenario —explicó el pequeño rubio.

— ¿Yo cantando? —adivinó la coneja—. No, no —dijo avergonzada.

—No es mala idea —Nick lo pensó mejor—. Creo que ella haría la velada más disfrutable.

—No me siento con ánimos de hacerlo —expresó Judy con melancolía.

—Oh vamos —la animó Nick—. No le niegue a mi padre el privilegio de escuchar su voz.

La coneja desvió su atención hacia Greco, sonreía mientras miraba a través de la ventana, se le notaba algo pensativo y disperso también, sumido entre fantasías y recuerdos quizá. Finalmente la chica accedió a hacerlo, desilusionar a un jefe de la mafia no parecía una decisión muy sensata.

—Está bien, lo haré —dijo resignada.

—Espléndido —agradeció Nick—. Solo no olvide brindarme las canciones que interpretará, así los músicos podrán prepararse con anticipación —agregó.

El pequeño grupo abandonó el despacho dejando a Greco a solas, envuelto entre sus pensamientos; la situación de Nick y Judy se le hacía de una manera muy familiar. Ellos se amaban, no había duda de ello, su hijo amaba tanto a esa presa como él había amado tanto a la madre de este.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick aguardaba en la terraza a la espera de la cena, había pasado un breve período de tiempo desde que llegó al lugar, no había hecho nada más que admirar el paisaje y sentir la brisa hondear su pelaje. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y sonrió a la suerte que había tenido en los últimos días, no solo de haber salido con vida de aquél incidente, sino que ahora volvía a estar con Judy, y ésta había correspondido sus sentimientos, de alguna manera debía celebrarlo.

Llevaba en su mano un puro desde que llegó a la terraza, aunque había permanecido apagado desde entonces, ahora finalmente lo había llevado a su boca, sacó su encendedor y la llama estaba por encender la punta, pero entonces se detuvo.

—¿Lo interrumpo? —preguntó Judy detrás de él.

—Para nada —respondió el zorro dando media vuelta, aun con el puro en la boca y por supuesto apagado.

—¿Sabía que era yo?

—Mi sentido del oído no es tan bueno como el suyo, pero reconozco a casi todos los que están aquí, en cambio usted Judy, sigue siendo todo un misterio, así que fue fácil determinar que era usted—explicó.

—¿Sabe? Creo que la manera correcta de usarlo, es encendido —comentó Judy con una sonrisa.

—Es cierto —rio Nick, finalmente sacando el cilindro de su boca—. Lo haré más tarde.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—No tengo intención alguna de perjudicar a mis hijos, y mucho menos a usted —le dijo con gentileza—. El humo puede ser muy dañino ¿Sabe?

—En ese caso procuraré estar cerca de usted más tiempo—insinuó Judy mientras caminaba hacia él.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Así jamás volverá a fumar —le respondió mirándolo.

—Oh ¿No le gusta que lo haga entonces? —le preguntó sonriente.

—Claro que no, podría matarlo tarde o temprano y yo no quiero eso —contestó.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo entonces —quería darle gusto a su coneja—. Pero no puedo prometerle mucho.

—Puedo obligarlo entonces —coqueteó con inocencia.

Ahora había un pequeño silencio aunque para nada incómodo, a decir verdad era algo más placentero que hablar, no se lo explicaban pero se estaban diciendo mucho más sin siquiera abrir la boca, se entendían a la perfección.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —la coneja rompió el silencio.

— ¿Va a dejar de hablarme de usted? —sonrió el zorro que estaba de pie a unos metros de ella.

—No lo sé —rio con dulzura—. Supongo que es costumbre.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a dejar los formalismos?

—Me gusta así, señor Wilde —sonrió Judy.

— ¿Y es lo único que le gusta de mí? —insinuó el zorro.

Ese zorro sí que lograba hacerla sonrojar en un instante —No —se ruborizó ligeramente—. No es lo único —acariciaba su barriga.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el zorro al notar el gesto—. ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, solo... —hizo una pausa para sentir a sus pequeños—. No paran de moverse.

—Puede ser que adoran escuchar su dulce voz —mencionó.

—O tal vez la suya —se atrevió a decir mirándolo a los ojos.

El zorro sonrió y se acercó a ella, la miró por unos segundos para hincarse y poner una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la coneja.

— ¿Seróá cierto? —preguntó Nick—. ¿Me escuchan?

—Le escuchan —dijo Judy, no dejaba de sentir pequeñas patadas en todo el vientre.

—Nunca había sentido algo así —murmuró el zorro.

—Quisiera que desde un principio ellos fueran...

—Lo son, Judy —la interrumpió en seco—. No vuelva a mencionarlo, estos niños son míos, yo me haré cargo de ellos.

—Aprecio su gesto pero...

—Shh —puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella—. Ya hablamos de esto Judy.

—Lo sé —bajó su mirada.

— ¿Qué le he dicho de bajar esa mirada? —insinuó Nick.

Judy se volvió a mirarle y le dedicó una sonrisa —Gracias.

—Gracias a usted, por aparecer en mi vida —le dijo sonriente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Hay algo que me da curiosidad —la coneja intentaba cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Dónde está su madre? —preguntó impertinente.

Nick se quedó estático por escasos segundos, en cuanto recobró conciencia de sí mismo, se levantó y dio la espalda a Judy.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —dijo avergonzada y llena de culpa.

—No, no —respondió—. Solo que hace mucho que nadie me preguntaba por ella.

— ¿Dónde esta? —indagó más.

Nick tardó varios segundos antes de poder contestarle —Murió.

Judy sabia esa respuesta pero su duda era como fue que murió —Oh, lo siento, creo que entiendo cómo se siente.

—Sí, irónico eh —se giró a verla al pensar como las madres de ambos fueron asesinadas, una coincidencia tan desafortunada —. No importa, pasó hace 27 años.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? —Judy simplemente no sabía cuándo detenerse—. ¿Estaba enferma?

—No —contestó con indiferencia—. No estaba enferma —miraba hacia el jardín recordando ese suceso de hace 27 años. Su madre en aquella habitación discutiendo con Greco, Nick abajo de la cama, solo escuchando el estruendo del arma y seguido de eso, ella cayendo al suelo creando un charco de sangre.

— ¿Qué pasó? —los pensamientos del zorro fueron interrumpidos por esa última pregunta.

—La asesinaron —no había ni la más mínima pizca de dolor en su voz.

Judy en cierta forma comprendió, Nick siempre ha estado en ese ambiente de balas y persecuciones, era lógico que la vida de alguno de sus padres terminara de manera trágica.

—Y su padre no...

—Por favor, Judy —interrumpió Nick—. Prefiero dejar ese tema por ahora, no es algo que me guste recordar.

—Lo lamento, discúlpeme.

—Está bien, entiendo que quiera saber de mi pasado, está en su derecho, pero podremos tener esta conversación en otra ocasión.

—Sí, no se preocupe.

—Iré a ver a qué hora tendrán la cena lista —se despidió de ella tomando su mano para besar sus nudillos.

Judy lo observó retirarse, sintiéndose algo apenada por su zorro y la manera en que reaccionó ante todas esas preguntas, sin duda era un tema algo delicado para él.

—Aún tiene resentimiento —habló una voz detrás suyo.

Judy dio un pequeño salto al ver a Greco en la entrada de la terraza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a su esposa? —la curiosidad aun invadía a la coneja.

—Nunca fue mi esposa —comentó Greco acercándose para tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

—Nunca fue… —murmuró.

—No creo que Nicky vaya a contarte la historia.

— ¿Historia?

—Aún es demasiado para él.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Greco suspiró para mirarla, Judy le recordaba en cierto modo a Jenna, la madre de Nick, ambas llenas de dulzura e inocencia, con los ojos repletos de ternura y amor.

—Al igual que Nick, yo también me enamoré de alguien prohibido —el recuerdo de Jenna aun invadía sus pensamientos.

—¿Terminó muy mal? ¿Quién pudo ser tan desalmado para dejar a un pequeño sin su madre?

Greco suspiró, respiró profundamente y alzó la mirada al cielo, en cierta manera buscando algo de "Redención" por lo que respondería a continuación.

—Yo.


	15. Chapter 15: Precuela: El amor de Greco

**__**Bloodlines, Lineas de sangre.**__**

 ** _ _ **Colaboración con Apheront.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

* * *

 ** _ _ **Precuela**__**

 ** _ _ **15: El amor de Greco.**__**

* * *

 _"_ _ _Si dejas de amarme un día, estarás tirando todas mis esperanzas y sueños" Johnny Cash.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

La mirada de Judy se clavó en Greco, casi sintió su corazón deteniéndose y pese a que parte de ella quería huir después de haber escuchado tan nefasta confesión, sus piernas solo temblaban mas no se movían para nada. Un prolongado y sepulcral silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, casi parecía que ni los sonidos del exterior lograban atravesar tan espesa atmosfera.

¿Debía Judy temer por su vida? Había estado haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo pero ahora era un terror mucho mayor.

—No debes temer nada querida —habló el zorro mayor con tranquilidad, a lo que Judy solo tragó un bulto aun sin animarse a decir palabra alguna—.Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo —aclaró Greco—. Y las circunstancias fueron de lo más bizarras.

—¿En verdad la mató? —fue todo lo que logró decir Judy.

—Sí así es, y por si te lo preguntas, no, nadie me obligó a hacerlo. Lo hice por voluntad propia, la misma con la que ella trató de matarme —respondió.

—Pe… Pero Nick… Usted…

Greco no tardó en percatarse el shock que había ocasionado en Judy, si se descontrolaba demasiado podría resultar perjudicial incluso para los pequeños que llevaba consigo. Con suma delicadeza la condujo a una pequeña silla.

—Trata de calmarte niña, respira lentamente —le decía con gentileza.

Tras un par de minutos la coneja fue capaz de digerir lo que había escuchado, o al menos había logrado calmarse, no es que aceptara en ninguna manera lo que ese zorro había hecho ¿Podría Nick llegar a hacerle lo mismo?

—Mi hijo no es como yo.

Casi parecía estar leyéndole la mente.

—¿No?

—Ni siquiera compartimos sangre —aclaró—. Nicky fue adoptado, nunca fue un secreto para él, yo fui quien lo acogió al fin y al cabo.

—¿Después de matar a su madre? —inquirió ella con temor.

—No te pediré que me excuses, ni que me entiendas, sólo que me escuches para que de esa manera no haga a mi hijo cómplice de ninguna de mis atrocidades —expresó con firmeza. Judy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Greco no tardó en cambiar la expresión de su rostro a una más, adecuada para la ya asustada presa.

—Aunque no lo creas, Nicky es todo lo contrario a mí.

—¿Ah sí? —reprochó incrédula.

—Sí, así es. Y me alegro de que así sea.

—¿Cómo es que un huérfano encajó tan bien entre matones?— preguntó temerosa.

—Porque jamás lo tratamos como uno de nosotros —respondió sin dudar.

—¿Qué?

—Es una historia muy larga —respondió dirigiendo su mirada al jardin.

—La cena tardará en estar lista ¿No? —insunuó con sutileza.

—Eres una coneja muy astuta —rió Greco dando media vuelta—. Supongo que tenemos algo de tiempo, pero no le digas a Nicky que fui yo quien te lo contó, de hecho no le digas a nadie lo que sabes.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? Creí que todos sabían esa historia —dijo confundida.

—Así es, la versión que yo les di… Pero solo Nicky, yo y ahora tú, conocemos la verdad.

Con algo de temor aunque mayormente superada por curiosidad, Judy se aferró bien a su asiento, algo dentro de sí le aseguraba que sería una historia interesante, además del placer que le daba el finalmente saber algo de la vida de su señor Wilde, por más oscuro y macabro que pudiese llegar a ser.

—Aunque creo que no te hará daño saber un poco de cómo nos conocimos en primer lugar.

—Tengo esa curiosidad, sí —afirmó Judy.

—Bien, verás... nuestro primer encuentro —rio levemente—. Fue un accidente.

* * *

 _ _Todo había comenzado 27 años atrás, Greco aun recordaba aquel día, el día en que conoció al amor de su vida, su único amor más bien.__

 _—_ _ _Estar enclaustrado tanto tiempo en ese lugar me vuelve loco —decía para sí mismo un notablemente joven zorro al dar vuelta en una esquina, estaba tan perdido en sus asuntos que no se percató de estar por chocar con alguien más.__

 _—_ _ _Hey —se quejó al caer al suelo—. Oye fíjate por…—no pudo hablar de un momento a otro. Frente a él, de igual manera derribada por el reciente choque, se encontraba una zorra, pelaje anaranjado oscuro, ojos color azul y para terminar de hipnotizar al joven Greco, el patrón de pelaje de aquella chica no era igual a nada que hubiese visto antes.__

 _—_ _ _Creo que quien no iba viendo el camino era usted —le reprendió la hembra con indignación.__

 _—_ _ _En dicho caso le pido disculpas —respondió Greco poniéndose en pie y desplazándose hacia ella—.Permítame ayudarle —extendió su mano.__

 _—_ _ _No crea que podrá conquistarme con eso —rió la mujer levantándose por su cuenta.__

 _—_ _ _¿Conquistarla? La acabo de conocer —dijo con ironía.__

 _—_ _ _No crea que no conozco esa mirada señor, todos los zorros que me he topado hoy y todos los que he conocido me han visto igual que usted.__

 _—_ _ _Entonces debo tener una competencia fiera —sonrió Greco con satisfacción.__

 _—_ _ _No existe tal competencia, y usted tampoco es parte de ella, que tenga un buen día —caminó lejos de él, aunque Greco no apartaba su mirada de ella.__

 _—_ _ _Tal vez tenga razón, no existe tal competencia… Porque yo ya la gané —alcanzó a decir__

 _—_ _ _Lo que diga —dijo con altanería sin siquiera voltear a verlo.__

 _—_ _ _Debería ser algo más cortes… Señorita Jenna Bennett.__

 _ _La mujer se detuvo en seco y sin estar muy segura del por qué una gota de sudor helado le recorrió la espalda. ¿Cómo ese__ _ _sujeto__ _ _conocía su nombre? ¿La habría estado siguiendo? ¿Se trataba de algún secuestrador que de inmediato se la llevaría para después pedir un jugoso rescate? La respiración entrecortada hizo que pusiera en guardia todos sus sentidos, con lentitud se dio media vuelta para verse cara a cara con aquél joven zorro.__

 _—_ _ _¿Cómo supo mi nombre? —preguntó confundida.__

 _—_ _ _Tengo mis métodos, además esto cayó de su bolso —respondió mostrando una pequeña cartera.__

 _—_ _ _No traigo bolso señor…__

 _—_ _ _Wilde, Greco Wilde, encantado —interrumpió.__

 _—_ _ _El sentimiento no es mutuo —se quejó—. Y como decía, eso estaba en mi abrigo —Le reprochó cruzándose de brazos.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que los hábitos nunca se olvidan— Rio acercándosele.__

 _—_ _ _Deme eso ahora —exigió casi queriéndole arrebatar su billetera de manera fallida.__

 _—_ _ _Claro que lo haré, pero más tarde— Comentó guardando la cartera en su abrigo.__

 _—_ _ _Hasta donde yo sé, esto es robo, y puedo hacer que lo arresten por ello.__

 _—_ _ _Podría hacer eso, llamar a la policía y entonces yo saldría huyendo de aquí con sus cosas —le dijo confiado.__

 _—_ _ _¿O? —preguntó ella con desgano.__

 _—_ _ _Podría acompañarme a una inocente caminata hasta el muelle.__

 _—_ _ _¿Sí? ¿Y qué viene después, un hotel? —inquirió irónica, estaba acostumbrada a todas las tretas de los machos, no era estúpida, conocía su especie y aunque ella pareciera tan frágil e inocente, era bastante inteligente e intuitiva.__

 _—_ _ _En cuanto lleguemos al puerto le entregaré la cartera y si no se ha enamorado de mí para entonces, la dejaré de molestar.__

 _"_ _ _¿Enamorarse?" pensó Jenna, casi soltaba una carcajada ante el absurdo comentario, no negaba que ese zorro era bastante apuesto pero eso no quería decir podría enamorarse en cuestión de minutos, simplemente una locura total. Era lindo fantasear con el romance y las tonterías del amor a primera vista pero en el mundo de Jenna no había cabida para esas barbaridades; permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, por otro lado sentía curiosidad por el desenlace de aquel extraño suceso, nada podía perder simplemente caminando.__

 _—_ _ _Está bien señor Wilde, solo hasta el muelle —rodó sus ojos.__

 _—_ _ _No le pido más.__

 _ _Como todo un caballero Greco tomó el brazo de la dama y la llevó por las calles, la señorita Bennett en más de una ocasión esperó algún tipo de comentario, una sutil insinuación, un vano intento de coqueteo como usualmente los zorros intentaban con ella, pero no hubo nada de eso, simplemente caminaron en silencio aunque Greco mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro a toda hora; era misterioso, era desconocido y eso la estaba intrigando aunque por supuesto no se iba a permitir perder la compostura, seguramente algo tramaría una vez__ _ _llegasen al__ _ _muelle.__

 _—_ _ _Bien, aquí estamos —habló Jenna al llegar.__

 _—_ _ _En efecto, aquí tiene —dijo entregando la cartera.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué? ¿Así sin más? —preguntó sorprendida.__

 _—_ _ _Pedí una simple caminata al muelle y soy un macho de palabra, que tenga un buen día señorita Bennett —dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar.__

 _—_ _ _Espere un momento, ¿Qué pasó con lo de "Si no logro enamorarla para entonces, la dejaré de molestar"?__

 _—_ _ _¿Está enamorada de mí? —preguntó sonriente.__

 _—_ _ _No, sería una locura si así fuera, nadie se enamora así de rápido.__

 _—_ _ _Entonces no hay nada más para discutir —interrumpió continuando su camino.__

 _ _La zorra suspiro —En verdad es decepcionante… Creí que sería más interesante —se cruzó de brazos.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué puedo decir? —levantó ligeramente sus brazos—. Soy más simple de lo que aparento.__

 _—_ _ _Le dije que no lograría nada… ¿Por qué hacer esto entonces?__

 _—_ _ _¿Y quién dice que no logré nada? —se detuvo—. Si usted sigue parada ahí__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué? —frunció el ceño dejando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.__

 _—_ _ _Es libre de irse y sin embargo, aquí está, intrigada y tratando de llamar mi atención, no se usted pero para mí esto no es un fracaso.__

 _—_ _ _Pero…__

 _—_ _ _Dígame algo señorita Bennett —interrumpió el zorro mirándola fijamente desde donde estaba—. ¿Realmente quiere que me vaya?__

 _ _Permaneció en silencio breves segundos, el zorro la miraba detenidamente, no apartaba la vista de sus ojos parecía estar leyéndole la mente ¿Y si estaba haciéndolo? En qué demonios estaba pensando Jenna ahora;__ _ _él__ _ _era un extraño, alguien con quien chocó en la calle y sin embargo, tal como dijo Greco, ella seguía parada ahí ¿Por qué no simplemente irse y dejar al extraño zorro ahí?__

 _—_ _ _Sí —suspiró Jenna.__

 _—_ _ _Entonces fue todo un placer —respondió el vulpino haciendo un ademán con su sombrero y caminando otra vez.__

 _—_ _ _Pero…— agregó—.No me importaría verle de nuevo —sonrió con inocencia.__

 _—_ _ _Oh, en ese caso —se acercó unos pasos con una sensación de satisfacción—. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?__

 _—_ _ _Yo…—pensaba mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Me encargaré de encontrarlo a usted—le dijo con confianza—. Fue un agradable paseo señor Wilde.__

 _—_ _ _¿El sentimiento es mutuo esta vez? —rió Greco.__

 _—_ _ _Que tenga una buena tarde —rió despidiéndose.__

* * *

 _ _El ocaso ya estaba sobre toda la región; la anaranjada luz restante del sol iluminaba las copas de los árboles alrededor de la mansión Wilde, rebotaba en una que otra ventana y el molesto ruido de construcción que tenía lugar día a día había cesado por el momento, aunque con la certeza de volvería mañana; aquella mansión aún estaba en construcción y por desgracia lejos de ser terminada, ahora era tiempo de descansar para los pocos miembros de la familia.__

 _ _Dentro de la mansión reunidos en el despacho principal se encontraban dos zorros, dos Wilde, hacía poco más de una hora que Greco había regresado, tarde por supuesto aunque Henry, su tío, ya esperaba ese tipo de conducta de su sobrino, de una manera u otra había traído lo acordado.__

 _—_ _ _Me enviaste por una estatua —decía decepcionado el joven zorro mirando como su tío abría el paquete.__

 _—_ _ _No es cualquier estatua Greggie*—remarcó Henry.__

 _—_ _ _Tienes razón, es un zorro de metal… O lo que sea esa cosa.__

 _—_ _ _Nadie ha sabido determinar el material con que está hecho el cuerpo de esta belleza —explicó su tío—. Pero solo con las joyas ya tiene un valor muy alto.__

 _—_ _ _¿Entonces adornaremos la mansión con esa cosa? Honestamente estaría mejor en un museo —señaló Greco.__

 _—_ _ _En efecto, y es ahí a donde irá.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué?__

 _—_ _ _Vale mucho y en este momento tenemos una pequeña crisis económica, el dinero nos vendrá de maravilla para terminar la casa y llevar acabo otros negocios de paso —explicó complacido.__

 _—_ _ _Sí, y entonces el museo lo venderá por igual o alguien lo robará y se harán ricos a nuestras expensas —protestó.__

 _—_ _ _Podría ser, pero tenemos a alguien en el lugar, tendrá una parte muy pequeña del pago para mantenerla a salvo y cuando la necesitemos nos la devolverá.__

 _—_ _ _Eso suena mejor, ¿Cuándo la llevarás?__

 _—_ _ _Yo no lo haré, lo harás tú —corrigió su tio.__

 _—_ _ _¿De nuevo debo ser tu chico de los mandados? —expresó fastidiado.__

 _—_ _ _Tengo que encargarme de concretar ciertos negocios con Koslov ¿Recuerdas? —insinuó.__

 _—_ _ _Bien, como digas, ¿Está en la ciudad?__

 _—_ _ _No en esta —respondió—. Deberás hacer un viaje en barco de tres días.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo?__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué pasa Greggie, tienes una novia que te espera o algo así?__

 _—_ _ _No… Claro que no…—dijo con desgano.__

 _—_ _ _Bien, te vas en 2 días mientras preparo tu pasaje, sólo llegarás al lugar, entregarás la estatuilla, recibes el dinero y regresas.__

 _—_ _ _Creí que los dos estábamos a cargo aquí, la semana que viene me tocará a mi dar las ordenes —sonrió Greco mientras jugueteaba con la estatuilla.__

 _—_ _ _Tal vez sí, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar —respondió Henry con algo de preocupación.__

 _—_ _ _¿Estás bien?__

 _—_ _ _Sí solo, te daré un consejo ahora que eres joven Greco.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué será esta vez? —inquirió con fastidio, casi todos los consejos de Henry eran iguales y tenían que ver con manejar su imprudencia y mal carácter.__

 _—_ _ _No vivas tan deprisa, cuando menos te des cuenta serás viejo y no habrás logrado__ _ _ninguno__ _ _de tus sueños, no inviertas todo tu tiempo en esta casa, la familia es lo más importante, pero asegúrate de agrandarla y de mantenerla ¿De acuerdo?__

 _ _Con asombro plasmado en el rostro del joven, éste se había quedado sin habla alguna ante tales declaraciones.__

 _—_ _ _Estás empezando a asustarme ¿Sabes? —comentó Greco.__

 _—_ _ _El miedo te hará fuerte, muchacho —le respondió cambiando de actitud repentinamente mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.__

* * *

 _ _Por los dos días siguientes, Greco no paraba de frecuentar la ciudad, iba en su vehículo calle por calle, a pie por callejón por callejón, todo tratando de toparse otra vez con aquella zorra; Jenna Bennett...Jenna Bennett, para nada olvidaría ese nombre, pero ahora él tenía un ligero miedo de que ella hubiese olvidado el suyo.__

 _"_ _ _Yo me encargaré de encontrarlo a usted" Fueron sus palabras y sin embargo ahora parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Era raro, Greco sabía que volvería a esa ciudad después del encargo, pero por alguna razón necesitaba verla en ese momento, necesitaba "despedirse". Jamás en su joven vida se había "enamorado" así de una hembra, en ese momento tener una pareja no parecía ser sensato en esa etapa de su vida y con el pasar de los años continuó con esa mentalidad. Sin embargo necesitaba verla, escuchar su voz, aspirar su aroma,__ _ _observar__ _ _sus resplandecientes ojos mirándole, oh si, Greco Wilde estaba cayendo y desde todas las perspectivas, estaba cayendo a su ruina.__

 _ _Los días pasaron y nada, la señorita Bennett definitivamente se había ido ¿A dónde? A Greco también le gustaría conocer la respuesta, pero no le quedaba nada más que asimilarlo y seguir adelante, 3 días en el mar serían de ayuda para__ _ _olvidarla,__ _ _sobre todo con lo mucho que odiaba viajar en barco. No hubo mucho ritual a la hora de su partida, uno de los viajes más aburridos de toda su vida, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Evitar las ganas de vomitar era lo más entretenido de aquél fatídico paseo.__

 _ _2 noches y 3 días de viaje final llegaron a su fin. Para el zorro fue regocijante ver tierra en el horizonte al fin, pese a que las ordenes de Henry habían sido más que claras, en definitiva sentía que necesitaría un buen trago antes de proseguir, o de lo contrario seguramente terminaría con un colapso nervioso, definitivamente odiaba navegar.__

 _ _Al atracar fue técnicamente el primer mamífero en bajar a tierra firme, poco le falto para besar el suelo bajo sus patas. Después de haberse puesto en lugar, no tardó en fijar curso al centro de la ciudad, según la información el museo no debía quedar demasiado lejos y lo único que llevaba consigo era un maletín con un objeto de valor incalculable dentro, era para bien que él fuera el único al tanto de su contenido. En poco tiempo divisó el gigantesco museo, tampoco era que lograse escapar de la vista del público, pero al mismo tiempo que dio con él, un bar que tanto había anhelado en los últimos días tuvo que detener su avance.__

 _—_ _ _No me hará daño beber algo antes —dijo para sí mismo mientras entraba en el lugar__ _ _;__ _ _era mucho más decente que los que normalmente frecuentaba en casa; mesas bien ordenadas, paredes con mosaico y un suelo de madera resinado y completo, lo único que le preocupaba__ _ _ahora__ _ _era el precio de las bebidas en el lugar.__

 _—_ _ _¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el oso que se encontraba en la barra.__

 _—_ _ _¿Cuál es el mejor Whisky de este lugar?__

 _—_ _ _Cervarian Imperiale, escocés viejo y muy costoso.__

 _—_ _ _Dame una botella —dijo sentándose en un banco.__

 _—_ _ _Señor creo que no entendió…__

 _ _Antes de decir nada más, Greco desembolsó un delgado fajo de billetes, nada muy impresionante pero suficiente para demostrar el "poder" que tenía.__

 _—_ _ _¿Bastará con eso? —preguntó en tono retador.__

 _—_ _ _Más de lo suficiente —se disculpó el oso para retirarse algunos minutos.__

 _ _Greco respiró relajándose, no había mucha gente en el lugar, así que podía estar seguro de que nadie trataría de robar aquél maletín, o al menos esa había sido la errónea idea que llenó su mente.__

 _—_ _ _¿Acaso está siguiéndome señor Wilde? —escuchó detrás de él.__

 _—_ _ _¿Disculpe? —habló sorprendido.__

 _—_ _ _Recuerdo haberle dicho que yo lo buscaría, no debía ser al revés—le sonrió la vulpina.__

 _—_ _ _No es lo que parece, téngalo por seguro —dijo con la voz temblorosa.__

 _—_ _ _¿Entonces qué es? ¿Tiene que ver con esta maleta? —preguntó mostrando el portafolios.__

 _—_ _ _¿Cómo?...—revisó a su lado y en efecto él ya no lo tenía.__

 _—_ _ _Tomaré eso como un sí —bromeó Jenna.__

 _—_ _ _Necesito que me lo devuelva —dijo el zorro con cortesía.__

 _—_ _ _Por supuesto que lo haré… Si accede a dar un paseo conmigo —le dijo risueña.__

 _—_ _ _Bien, me lo tengo merecido —se resignó.__

 _—_ _ _Aquí tiene señor —habló el oso al traer consigo la botella.__

 _—_ _ _Y sería mejor que traiga eso con usted— Le guiñó un ojo la vulpina y se dirigió a la puerta en donde aguardó por Greco; el zorro la admiró por algunos momentos y luego pagó la cuenta para irse.__

 _—_ _ _La última vez que paseamos juntos señor Wilde, fue muy silencioso, ésta vez quiero que sea diferente —comentó Jenna.__

 _—_ _ _Fue silencioso claro que sí, pero eso ayudó a mi cometido— insinuó el zorro.__

 _—_ _ _Le concederé eso, pero ahora quiero conocerlo un poco más.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué busca saber de mí? —preguntó con entusiasmo.__

 _—_ _ _Para empezar, de donde sacó tan pomposos modales—rió ella.__

 _—_ _ _Lecciones de mi padre y de su padre antes de él.__

 _—_ _ _Habla como si fuera algún linaje de reyes… ¿Lo es?__

 _—_ _ _Eso quisiera —respondió entre risas.__

 _ _El pequeño interrogatorio tuvo lugar por todo ese tiempo, incluso al punto en que Greco había olvidado por completo su trabajo y que Jenna aun sostenía el objeto más valioso de su familia; había algo en ella, algo que le hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Su aroma? ¿Sus ojos? ¿Qué era aquello que lo hipnotizaba?__

 _ _Al fin se detuvieron.__

 _—_ _ _Bien aquí es, y aquí tiene señor Wilde —habló Jenna entregando el maletín.__

 _—_ _ _Gracias… Pero asumo que usted no me dejará ir tan fácil como yo a usted —indagó Greco.__

 _—_ _ _Puede irse si quiere, al fin y al cabo es tarde —comentó.__

 _—_ _ _¿Tan tarde es? —preguntó sorprendido, dirigiendo su atención rápidamente al anaranjado cielo.__

 _—_ _ _Ya era algo tarde cuando lo encontré en el bar —explicó ella.__

 _—_ _ _Ya veo — "Ni siquiera revisé la hora al bajar del barco" Se reprochó.__

 _—_ _ _Me acompaña señor Wilde? —dijo sonriente su acompañante.__

 _—_ _ _Creí que ya estábamos en el lugar.__

 _—_ _ _Así es, simplemente pido que me acompañe aquí abajo —le insinuó sentándose en el pasto bajo sus pies.__

 _—_ _ _Ahora entiendo porque el interés en esta botella, una lástima que no haya pedido algunos vasos.__

 _—_ _ _No tengo inconveniente en compartir de la botella.__

 _—_ _ _¿Besos indirectos?__

 _ _Jenna rió sonrojándose y tomó la botella de las manos del zorro – A su salud, señor Wilde.__

 _ _La zorra entregó la botella a su__ _ _compañero__ _ _después de beber el primer trago; ambos se miraban y se sonreían, hablaban sobre sus vidas aunque Greco mantenía al margen todos los datos importantes sobre su familia, para Jenna, él no era más que un simple banquero con un salario muy alto.__

 _—_ _ _Sabe señor Wilde, la duda que un no logra responder es esta ¿Qué hace en este lugar? ¿En verdad me siguió? —le preguntó la vulpina.__

 _—_ _ _Para nada, de hecho no tenía ni idea de que la vería aquí.__

 _—_ _ _Sólo llevo un día desde que llegué al puerto, asuntos familiares— comentó desviando la mirada.__

 _—_ _ _Entiendo, bueno, para resolver su pregunta de una vez por todas, vine aquí por negocios —respondió Greco.__

 _—_ _ _Asumo que ese maletín tiene algo que ver ¿No?__

 _—_ _ _Así es, debo entregarlo y regresar.__

 _—_ _ _Oh… —soltó Jenna con desilusión—. Pero ¿Cuándo se iría?__

 _—_ _ _Hoy mismo de ser posible —aclaró.__

 _—_ _ _Ya veo —dijo cabizbaja, gesto que el zorro, como todo buen Wilde, no iba a pasar por alto.__

 _—_ _ _Pero —aquella simple palabra logró levantar las esperanzas de la mujer—. Quién sabe, podría haber algún problema y perder el barco.__

 _—_ _ _Mañana, podríamos… ¿Volver juntos? —sugirió con inseguridad, y miedo también.__

 _—_ _ _Tal vez, no creo que les moleste si me ausento un tiempo —accedió Greco.__

 _—_ _ _Mire, el sol se va —cambió el tema la vulpina.__

 _—_ _ _Nada como ver el sol hundirse en el mar —señaló él.__

 _—_ _ _Es una vista hermosa ¿No cree señor Wilde?__

 _—_ _ _No tanto como la vista que tengo a mi lado.__

 _ _Ella se giró ruborizada, borró la sonrisa en su rostro y ahora había asombro, sorpresa y algo de vergüenza, estaba acostumbrada a los halagos pero viniendo específicamente de él, la hacía sentir diferente; ella tenía un carácter fuerte eso era claro y sin embargo se derretía ante el trato que Greco le daba, la hacía sentir especial, la hacía sentir a salvo.__

 _—_ _ _Contésteme algo señorita Bennett —solicitó el zorro.__

 _—_ _ _¿Sí?__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué haría falta para hacer de esta velada, la más inolvidable de su vida?__

 _—_ _ _¿Disculpe?__

 _—_ _ _Hay que admitirlo, fue extraño el inicio, no nos conocemos bien, sólo hemos hablado dos veces, así que entiendo si esto sólo pasara a la historia en su memoria pero…__

 _—_ _ _¿Pero?... —preguntó Jenna al notar el silencio de Greco.__

 _—_ _ _Para mí estas dos ocasiones han sido maravillosas, y no quiero que sean__ _ _solamente__ _ _un recuerdo. Por eso le pregunto, ¿Qué haría falta para convertir esto en lo mejor de su vida? Así podré recordar esta noche como aquella en la que le di a usted la mejor.__

 _ _Un breve silencio se apoderó del ambiente, no uno incómodo, no uno tenso, sino reconfortante, era extraño claramente pero sin embargo, parecía incluso haber detenido el tiempo solo con esas palabras, vaya manera de romper el hielo de un zorro a otro.__

 _—_ _ _¿En verdad desea saberlo señor Wilde? —le respondió finalmente, y se inclinó levemente hacia Greco.__

 _—_ _ _Por supuesto que sí —afirmó haciendo lo mismo.__

 _ _La zorra quitó la botella de las manos de Greco para ponerla a un costado —Acérquese entonces —le dijo con un hilo de voz calmado y tentador.__

 _—_ _ _¿Solo así? —preguntó con suavidad, aunque bien sabía ya la respuesta.__

 _—_ _ _Solo así —su mirada permanecía baja.__

 _ _Dejaron de hablar y solo su respiración quedó chocando una contra la otra, se miraban fijamente hasta que ambos cerraron los ojos; lo último antes de sentir el contacto de sus labios fue la humedad de sus narices antes de llegar a ese tan espontaneo beso, justo al momento ideal pues frente a ellos el sol recién terminaba de ocultarse y la noche empezaba a brillar con el fulgor de la luna resaltando en luz blanca el anaranjado de sus pelajes, parecía ser que ni siquiera necesitaban respirar, simplemente permanecieron juntos, como si fuera la primera y última vez que podrían hacer algo así.__

 _–_ _ _Ahora es una noche inolvidable —declaró Jenna.__

* * *

 _ _Al día siguiente poco avanzada la hora de la mañana, Greco había terminado su trabajo sin__ _ _mayores__ _ _complicaciones; el socio de Henry en el museo lo esperaba con ansias, ahora la estatuilla estaba en exhibición y el zorro sostenía con fuerza su maletín, ésta vez lleno de dinero y uno que otro cheque a nombre de cualquier Wilde__ _ _;__ _ _no podía meter tanto papel verde en aquél portafolios, solo una parte para pequeños gastos inmediatos y el resto para resguardarse a futuro, solo había una forma de mejorar aquél día.__

 _—_ _ _Buen día señor Wilde —habló una voz femenina al estacionar justo frente a las escaleras del museo.__

 _—_ _ _Señorita Bennett, qué agradable sorpresa —respondió el vulpino.__

 _—_ _ _¿Necesita que lo lleve?__

 _—_ _ _¿Y a dónde sería?__

 _—_ _ _Sólo a pasear un rato, y escuché de un restaurante fabuloso al otro lado de la ciudad.__

 _ _Greco aceptó encantado, ignorando que se estaba metiendo en la "la boca del lobo". Pudo conocerla mejor y entre más tiempo pasaba con ella, más se enamoraba y perdía la cabeza. Estaba siendo una víctima de sus embrujantes encantos, aunque no era a propósito. Jenna Bennett en verdad se había enamorado de él, o al menos Greco quería pensar eso a través de los años.__

 _ _Por desgracia el joven Greco tenía que salir de ese sueño que vivía a lado de su Jenna, era momento de regresar a casa. Al terminar se apresuraron a salir, de manera casi imposible el auto de Jenna ya estaba en la entrada, un servicio así de rápido era envidiable, ni siquiera en casa Greco tenía tal lujo. Al llegar al muelle fueron recibidos por la imagen de cientos de animales listos para abordar, cosa que causó disgusto al zorro, más que el hecho de tener que pasar 3 días en el mar otra vez.__

 _—_ _ _Por aquí Greco —escuchó detrás de él.__

 _—_ _ _Pero el barco está por aquí —indicó.__

 _—_ _ _Lo sé, pero nosotros viajaremos con algo de clase —comentó—. Vamos por aquí.__

 _ _Con algo de duda terminó cediendo, se alejaron unos cuantos metros más del embarcadero principal y ahí estaba; un bote significativamente más pequeño, aunque bien acondicionado para un viaje de tres días, claramente no estaba diseñado para cientos de pasajeros, solo una pequeña tripulación de a lo mucho 7__ _ _animales__ _ _a bordo.__

 _—_ _ _Esto es…__

 _—_ _ _Un préstamo de mi padre —comentó mirando a su alrededor—. Le gusta mantenerme "segura" —sus dedos hicieron el gesto de las comillas—. La ventaja es que llegaremos en solo dos días, así que puedes estar tranquilo sobre ese miedo al mar —insinuó sag__ á _ _z.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué? Miedo a…__

 _—_ _ _Ayer que te encontré en el bar recién__ _ _bajaste__ _ _del barco, se te veía en la cara las náuseas —rió Jenna.__

 _—_ _ _Bien señorita Bennett…__

 _ _Ella le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria, ya habían quedado de dejar los formalismos en aquel restaurante.__

 _—_ _ _Jenna…__

 _ _Jenna estaba desobedeciendo deliberadamente órdenes de su padre, subiendo extraños a su navío, congeniando y fraternizando con ese mamífero desconocido para el resto de la tripulación__ _ _;__ _ _pero por una vez en su corta vida quería disfrutar lo que era una conversación real con otro ser, reírse y beber todo el alcohol que quisiera__ _ _. Co__ _ _n Greco podía hacer todas esas cosas de manera tan cómoda y natural, ella también se perdía en su mirada y en su voz, deseaba que fuera un momento eterno, que ese viaje durara siempre y que jamás tocaran tierra firme; tocar tierra significaba aterrizar a su triste y miserable realidad.__

 _ _Para Greco, había sido un viaje agradable hasta ahora, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba. La brisa salada del mar, el viento surcando entre el pelaje de ambos y la luz del sol reflejándose en el mar, hacía varios kilómetros que el sonido de las gaviotas había quedado atrás dejando sólo el arrullo del mar. La primera noche fue casi de fantasía ¿Qué tan real podía llegar a ser una historia de marineros ebrios? Era uno de los recuerdos más felices que Greco tenía sobre Jenna, perjuraba que por aquél momento, ella parecía un ángel al ser iluminada por la luz de la luna; él nunca había reparado en mostrar el desagrado que le tenía al mar, se lo repetía a Nick una y otra vez mientras crecía pero de igual manera, le confesaba a su hijo que de haber sido posible, habría vivido en el mar por el resto de su vida si con ello lograba quedarse a lado de su madre.__

 _ _Parecía ser que esa relación tendría futuro, al llegar a tierra aún seguirían viéndose, conversando, saliendo juntos y a futuro, con algo de suerte ella se convertiría en la señora Wilde, era lo ideal para Greco ya no se imaginaba con nadie más que con ella en el futuro.__

* * *

—Anhelaba tanto poder atracar para llevarla con Henry —recordaba Greco—. Quería que ella fuera la que empezara a agrandar a la familia.

—¿No lo hizo? ¿No la llevo a conocer a su familia?

—Ni siquiera hubo una despedida ese día —memorizó el zorro.

* * *

 _ _El día del atraque Jenna y Greco estaban en el muelle, él estaba a punto de pedirle que le diera su dirección para seguir frecuentándola.__

 _—_ _ _Greco... No podremos volver a vernos…— Dijo con pesar.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué?— su expresión denotaba muchísima exaltación y confusión —¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?__

 _—_ _ _No, no, todo esto ha sido... —se detuvo a mirarlo con melancolía—. He pasado los mejores días de mi vida, en serio.__

 _—_ _ _No entiendo porque entonces me estas mandando al carajo —Greco seguía sin comprender.__

 _—_ _ _Es lo mejor, créeme.__

 _—_ _ _Tienes que darme una razón.__

 _—_ _ _Escucha Greco, tienes que olvidarte de mí —miraba a su alrededor mientras veía pasar a los demás pasajeros bajando del barco.__

 _—_ _ _Jenna, no me pidas eso, por favor.__

 _—_ _ _Mi padre jamás aprobaría esto.__

 _—_ _ _Eso no es un problema para mí, dulzura —la tomó de la barbilla.__

 _—_ _ _No estoy bromeando, Greco, por favor.__

 _—_ _ _No estoy entendiendo nada.__

 _ _La zorra miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera siendo vigilada —No he sido honesta contigo desde el principio —agachó su mirada—. Lo lamento mucho, en serio —alzó la mirada para verle, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué?__

 _—_ _ _Debes alejarte de mí o...—la zorra permanecía con angustia__

 _—_ _ _¿O qué? —interrogó el zorro__

 _—_ _ _Te matarán— Interrumpió exaltada.__

 ** _ _ **Continuará...**__**


	16. Chapter 16 Precuela: El amor de Jenna

**__**Bloodlines, Lineas de sangre**__**

 ** _ _ **Este fic es una colaboracion con Apheront.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **Precuela.**__**

 ** _ _ **16: El amor de Jenna.**__**

 _"_ _ _Ella es el sol, no hace nada, no dirá nada, el mar cambia, ella es extraña, no pienses, solo siéntelo, mantén este sentimiento, el mar cambia, ella es extraña..." She sun, The subways.__

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

— ¿Iban a matarlo? —preguntó Judy con tono de asombro.

—No culpo a su padre —rió Greco pensativo—. Yo no era precisamente un buen prospecto e iba a robarle a su única hija, a su adoración.

—¿Y lo hizo?

— ¿No me ves aquí, querida? —sonrió.

Judy sacudió ligeramente la cabeza apenada tratando de reformular la pregunta —No, no, me refiero a... ¿Logró robársela?

—Claro que no —Greco golpeaba con sus dedos el respaldo de la silla—. No hubo oportunidad; su padre le tenía todo un escuadrón de vigilancia, no la dejaban sola ni un segundo, a partir de esa despedida en el muelle, nuestras vistas fueron a escondidas a mitad de la madrugada, era como jugar a la ruleta rusa todos los días, en alguno de ellos debía tocarme la bala.

La expresión de Judy cambió, no pudiendo ocultar la prematura vergüenza de lo que podría escuchar a continuación.

—Tranquila —rió el zorro—. Jamás me aproveche de ella, no en esas visitas nocturnas, además no era una chica de la que pudieras sacar ventaja, era sagaz, casi tanto como yo… Por desgracia no lo suficiente.

Judy se acomodó en la silla, carraspeando su garganta y por alguna razón, empezando a sentir algo de pena por Greco.

—Ahora veo de donde su hijo sacó lo impertinente —se atrevió a decir.

—Es un don —se rascó la nariz recordando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ _Eran cerca de las 7pm. Greco aguardaba en las afueras de la mansión Bennett, y todo el barullo que resonaba dentro del lugar daba a entender que se estaba llevando a cabo algún tipo de celebración. Por supuesto, el entonces, joven zorro, no estaba vestido para la ocasión así que su única opción era esperar fuera hasta que diera la madrugada, una tarea que llevaba repitiendo innumerables veces, todo solo para encontrarse con Jenna en la terraza como siempre acostumbraban. Era su rutina desde hacía varios meses, y pese a que daría todo su mundo por estar con ella, su relación secreta comenzaba a ser algo tedioso para él, siempre a escondidas, ocultándose de los guardaespaldas de Jenna y ella siempre mintiéndole a su padre sobre los lugares en los que iba a estar.__

 _ _Para Greco era más fácil acabar con aquel tirano hijo de puta y robarse a la chica, sin embargo no era capaz de hacerle algo así a su amada, ella aun seguía ignorando la clase de persona que él era y quería que eso se mantuviera así.__

 _ _En tanto tiempo su estrategia de entrada no había cambiado en lo más mínimo; se colaba por el jardín trasero y aguardaba entre la oscuridad bajo un pequeño kiosco, desde ahí logró verla, en compañía de varios invitados y sin embargo su brillo resaltaba por encima del resto. Él salió de entre la penumbra para que ella notáse su presencia; rápidamente la zorra se escabulló__ _ _de entre la multitud y caminó__ __hacia Greco.__

 _ _Y ahí estaba, su dulce amor, caminando entre el jardín en dirección a él; entre tantos problemas, ella hacia que todo despareciera y tomara sentido, solo verla hacia que su rostro sonriera.__

 _—_ _ _Linda velada —comentó__ __Greco mirando hacia la fiesta.__

 _—_ _ _¿Que haces aquí?__

 _—_ _ _Vine a verte, dulzura, como siempre, iba a esperar aquí a que todo acabara.__

 _ _Jenna bajó__ _ _su mirada, sabía que seguir viéndole era un error.__

 _—_ _ _¿Jenn qué sucede? —la tomó__ _ _por los hombros al ver su expresión.__

 _ _La zorra le miró__ _ _con tristeza.__

 _—_ _ _¿Pasó algo? —dijo tomándola con delicadeza del rostro—. Jenn.__

 _—_ _ _Creo... —respondió a medias, sin encontrar palabra alguna para seguir.__

 _—_ _ _¿Jenn? —limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro—. Me asustas ¿Estás bien?__

 _—_ _ _No podremos vernos más Greco —no se atrevía a verle a los ojos.__

 _—_ _ _Vamos dulzura, siempre dices eso cuando nos vemos.__

 _—_ _ _Esta vez es en serio.__

 _—_ _ _¿Jenna? —la tomó__ _ _del rostro para hacer que lo viera a la cara.__

 _—_ _ _No es broma —apenas podía hablar.__

 _ _Greco la soltó y retrocedió lentamente, tal como su amada le había dicho, esto iba en serio esta vez —tu padre lo sabe...__

 _—_ _ _No sé, quizá —contestó__ _ _desesperada —No sé si lo sepa, pero él siempre tiene la solución que más le convenga.__

 _—_ _ _¿Solución a qué?__

 _—_ _ _A esto.__

 _—_ _ _No creí que esto fuera un problema...__

 _—_ _ _Para él lo es —lo interrumpió.__

 _ _Greco se pasó las manos por la cabeza, sabía que esa relación se complicaba cada vez más.__

 _—_ _ _¿Y cuál es esa solución?__

 _—_ _ _Me va a mandar lejos.__

 _—_ _ _No veo el problema, puedo ir hasta donde estés.__

 _—_ _ _No me va a mandar sola.__

 _—_ _ _Y eso es novedad.__

 _—_ _ _Me va a mandar con mi futuro esposo —agregó__ _ _con seriedad.__

 _ _Greco tardó en reaccionar ante aquella oración, de alguna manera esperando creer que había escuchado mal —¿Esposo?__

 _—_ _ _Me voy a casar en una semana.__

 _—_ _ _¿Casarte, Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?__

 _—_ _ _No hace mucho.__

 _—_ _ _Estás mintiendo —definitivamente no quería creer en tan retorcida realidad, hasta que Jenna alzo su mano mostrándole el anillo__

 _—_ _ _Por eso es esta fiesta.__

 _—_ _ _Tiene que ser una puta broma —se exaltó.__

 _—_ _ _Quisiera que fuera broma, pero no lo es —dijo la zorra no pudiendo contener por mucho más las lágrimas en sus ojos.__

 _ _Greco caminaba de un lado a otro pensativo —Jenn —se acercó a ella—. Vámonos.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué?__

 _—_ _ _Vámonos lejos, vámonos ahora —le propuso.__

 _—_ _ _¿Cómo irnos, a dónde? —le cuestionó nerviosa.__

 _—_ _ _Lejos, dulzura, a donde sea —respondió Greco, si iba a actuar iba a actuar rápido.__

 _—_ _ _No, Greco... —el corazón le latía a toda velocidad— ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto? Nos van a encontrar...__

 _—_ _ _Nadie nos va a encontrar, amor mío —la tomó del rostro para convencerla—. Pero tenemos que irnos ya...__

 _—_ _ _No, Greco, no —Ahora también estaba siendo abrumada por la desesperación—. No conoces a mi padre él va a matarte... puede hasta matarme a mí...__

 _—_ _ _No lo hará, no nos va a encontrar Jenn...__

 _—_ _ _No puedo...__

 _—_ _ _¿Tanto le temes a tu padre?__

 _—_ _ _¡Tu no lo conoces! —exclamó asustada—. Él es capaz de lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere, si las cosas no salen como él dice...__

 _—_ _ _¿No confías en que yo puedo sacarte de esto?__

 _—_ _ _Temo por ti, no quiero que te maten Greco —sollozaba con temor—. No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa.__

 _—_ _ _Nadie va a tocarme, sé__ _ _cuidarme.__

 _—_ _ _No, Greco, no puedo...__

 _—_ _ _¿No puedes o no quieres?__

 _ _Jenna le vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sorprendida de que se pusiera en duda el amor que ella le tenía — ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Qué insinúas?__

 _—_ _ _Creo que sabes lo que insinuó.__

 _—_ _ _¿Crees que es tan sencillo mandar todo al carajo e irme así nada más?__

 _—_ _ _Si tú misma dices que tu padre te trata como prisionera, ¿De verdad quieres seguir viviendo así?__

 _—_ _ _Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que a donde quiera que vaya, va a encontrarme y matarme... a matarnos a ambos.__

 _—_ _ _¿Tu temor es tan grande para dejarlo opacar tu felicidad, nuestra felicidad? —Greco comenzaba a perder los estribos.__

 _—_ _ _No quiero que te haga daño…-repitió ya no sabiendo de qué otra manera convencer a Greco de que todo eso era una locura.__

 _—_ _ _Nadie va a tocarme un pelo, Jenn —la sacudía de los hombros—. Te amo y quiero que vengas conmigo, a mi lado no te faltara nada, lo prometo.__

 _—_ _ _Esto no es por si me faltara algo o no... —le miró__ _—_ _ _. No quiero que esto termine en una tragedia.__

 _—_ _ _Vámonos Jenn, ven conmigo —le suplicó.__

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No escapó con usted —dedujo Judy.

—No —contesto pensativo—. No lo hizo. En su lugar decidió casarse en la catedral de la ciudad con el imbécil que su padre le impuso.

—Tenía miedo —comentó Judy.

—Quizá, pero aún sigo pensando que el estúpido de su padre no podría encontrarnos.

— ¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso?

Una ligera sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujó en el rostro de Greco al recordar el momento en que la bala de su revolver atravesó el cráneo del señor Bennett —Corazonadas —respondió pensativo.

— ¿Después de eso no la volvió a ver?

Greco recordaba un momento en particular, justo antes de la recepción, ella y él en una de las habitaciones de la casa, en la cama de ella, ambos haciendo el amor por primera y última vez, era la manera en que ambos se despidieron el uno del otro.

—Sí, nos vimos un par de veces más —respondió hundido entre sus recuerdos.

— ¿Entonces porque la asesinó exactamente? ¿Fue por haberse casado con otro? —la impertinencia de Judy comenzaba a surgir.

Greco recordaba ese día, la boda de Jenna. Ella tan resplandeciente en aquel vestido blanco, el velo adornando su cabeza, llevada de la mano de su padre, y entregándosela al zorro que iba a convertirse en su marido; Greco ardía en furia y frustración al verla ahí parada en el altar con otro. Sería tan simple acabar con todos los presentes, tan placentero, sobre todo al señor Bennett, sin embargo no hizo absolutamente nada, solo estuvo sentado ahí en la banca más alejada del recinto, prestando atención a la ceremonia. La daga que terminó por atravesarle el corazón fueron las palabras de Jenna al decir: Acepto.

—No, no la asesiné por haberse casado con otro, fue por algo todavía peor —recordó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ _4 años habían pasado desde la separación entre ellos, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a verse la cara, hasta aquella tarde de otoño en la ciudad, Greco conducía rumbo a la mansión, había terminado el ultimo encargo de la temporada; el proyecto secreto de Henry no se trataba más que de una empresa textil, habían tomado gran fama y gracias a ese negocio lograban lavar millones, comenzaban a liderar las zonas y pareciera que todo estaba yendo bien.__

 _ _El auto se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo y miraba a la multitud cruzar la calle. Entre la distracción de Greco, logró__ _ _localizar a una hembra en particular, sus pupilas se dilataron y el corazón aceleró fuertemente, empezaba a pensar que se trataba de una alucinación, pero no, era ella, era Jenna Bennett, o más bien Jenna y el apellido de aquel imbécil seguramente.__

 _ _Ella caminaba con cautela, estaba tan cambiada pero ninguna pizca de su belleza se había ido, era igual de radiante y preciosa que el día en que la conoció. Vio cómo se acomodaba su enorme sombrero color perla, iba a mitad de calle cuando se detuvo a mirar a atrás para agacharse, Greco no la veía mas hasta que la multitud comenzó a disiparse y entonces lo entendió, pudo verla alzar del suelo a un pequeño zorrito. El rostro de Greco cambió, sintió una enorme punzada en el pecho al verla ahí, en sus brazos llevando al fruto de su matrimonio con otro.__

 _ _Decidió seguirla a una distancia considerable, en realidad Jenna no iba a ningún lugar extraño, era más bien una salida a pasear con el pequeño, no iba sola, la acompañaban dos guardaespaldas, sin duda, el padre aún tenia control en su vida.__

 _ _Greco aparcó__ _ _el auto y se dispuso a seguir a Jenna con cautela, se detuvieron en centro comercial y se adentraron a las tiendas, estuvo cerca de veinte minutos siguiéndolos, siempre cuidadoso del sonido de sus pasos y evitando a todas luces el campo visual de los guardaespaldas de la chica; Greco no tardó en deducir lo inquieto que era el niño en verdad, cualquier mamífero lo hubiese deducido a kilómetros; en más de una ocasión lograba escabullírsele a su madre, corriendo entre los pasillos de la tienda departamental hasta que en un mal paso se topó frente a frente con el zorro pelirrojo frente a él, sus pequeños y aun inocentes ojos verdes se posaron sobre el zorro mayor, lo miraban con curiosidad y cautela a la vez, Greco se acercó con lentitud hacia el pequeño para verlo con más detalle.__

 _ _No sintió rabia ni odio hacia el pequeño, a decir verdad le invadió un enorme sentimiento de curiosidad.__

 _—_ _ _Mami —llamó__ _ _el pequeño con un tono de temor.__

 _—_ _ _¿Nicholas porque haces esto? No vuelvas a correr así —interrumpió Jenna al cargar al niño.__

 _ _Rápidamente su atención pasó al zorro adulto que tenía frente a él, no hubo reacción alguna, solo se quedó ahí, estática sin poder decir palabra alguna. Se giró a ambos lados, esperando no ser descubierta, logrando disipar su temor al observar a los guardaespaldas a varios metros de ella.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró__ _ _con la voz muy baja.__

 _—_ _ _Ha pasado tanto —pudo decir el zorro acercándose para dirigirle un saludo y señal de respeto quitándose el sombrero.__

 _—_ _ _No lo suficiente —comentó__ _ _mientras continuaba viendo a su alrededor.__

 _—_ _ _Tienes un hijo.__

 _—_ _ _Sí.__

 _—_ _ _Es un lindo niño —elogió__ _ _Greco.__

 _—_ _ _Lo sé, se parece a su padre —dijo con descaro, todo en un intento de tratar de ahuyentarlo de ahí.__

 _ _Nuevamente el sentimiento de curiosidad volvió a manifestarse, a simple vista el pequeño podría tener entr anos de edad, quiza en una remota variable podía caber la posibilidad de que Greco fuera el padre.__

 _—_ _ _Ya veo.__

 _—_ _ _Greco no puedes hacer esto.__

 _—_ _ _No estoy siguiéndote si es lo que piensas -corrigió de inmediato.__

 _—_ _ _Y no quiero que lo hagas, todo terminó__ _ _¿Recuerdas?__

 _—_ _ _No hace falta que lo digas.__

 _ _Jenna se percató que los guardaespaldas se aproximaban a ella.__

 _—_ _ _Creo que en estos días sería bueno que saludase a mi padre señor Wilde —cambió__ _ _el tema intentando disimular.__

 _—_ _ _Claro que sí, no se preocupe —Greco miró__ _ _a los animales detrás de ella—. Mándele mis saludos.__

 _—_ _ _Hasta luego señor Wilde.__

 _ _Greco se puso su sombrero —Hasta luego señora...__

 _—_ _ _LaRusso —completo Jenna.__

 _—_ _ _Señora LaRusso —inclinó__ _ _su cabeza para darse media vuelta e irse.__

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿Solo así se fue? —preguntó Judy.

Greco rio recordando, la realidad es que ambos habían vuelto a las andadas, se miraban a escondidas pues la vieja llama de Jenna no se había extinguido todavía, ella se las ingeniaba para escabullírsele a los guardaespaldas y a su marido para poder ver a Greco, las imágenes de ellos reavivando el amor que aún quedaba intacto le invadieron la mente.

—Eso lo dice todo —sonrió la coneja.

—Sí, volvimos a vernos aunque no duro mucho —la expresión le cambio.

—Volvió a pedirle que se fueran juntos.

—Sí.

— ¿Y aceptó esta vez?

—Sí, accedió —dijo con seriedad, no con la alegría que Judy esperaba escuchar de tal respuesta, por el contrario Greco estaba claramente enojado.

—¿Qué había de Nick?

—El pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada… Aunque me tomó algo de tiempo aprenderlo aún después de la muerte de su madre, aunque yo igual me había encariñado con él a esas alturas, no importaba si el pequeño era de otro.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

—Su padre... ella... su marido... —dijo con decepción—. Su padre... él era el dueño del museo en donde teníamos la estatua resguardada y el muy hijo de puta traiciono a mi tío, iba a venderla. Henry era un estorbo en sus planes de venta así que mando a matarlo.

—Dios... —expresó Judy— ¿A caso todos resuelven todo con la muerte?

—Gajes del oficio pequeña —recordó Greco.

—Entonces su tío...

—Sí, lo asesinaron justo después de desembarcar una mercancía textil.

—Y usted que...

—Nada, en ese momento no moví un dedo, pues sabía que el padre de Jenna había cometido el más grande error de su vida.

— ¿Matar a su tío? —cuestionó.

—Ignorar que yo era el sobrino —corrigió Greco—. Puede que supiera que era quien iba tras su hija pero ignoraba por completo que estaba más al tanto de sus negocios que su propia sombra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ _Greco recordó cuando envió un paquete especial de la empresa textil, un conjunto de telas finas y el agradecimiento por los servicios de parte de Henry Wilde, seguido de eso Greco entrando a la oficina del señor Bennett, anunciando que traía consigo un mensaje del señor Wilde, su tío; apenas el señor Bennett reaccionó__ _ _cuando a sangre fría Greco jaló__ _ _el gatillo de su revolver tres veces; terminó__ _ _sus asuntos y salió del despacho sin ninguna precaución, los pasillos estaban llenos de cadáveres y sangre, claro todo obra de Greco y sus seguidores. Emprendió su regreso en su auto con toda serenidad, satisfecho de haber vengado a su tío, ahora el siguiente paso era recuperar la estatua de su familia.__

 _ _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::__

— ¿Ella supo que fue usted quien lo mató?

—Sí, lo supo, yo fui quien se lo dijo al fin y al cabo —dijo sin preocupación ni remordimiento.

—Y no...

—Sí, me reclamó después de eso pero detestaba a su padre lo suficiente como para perdonarme.

—No podría perdonar a quien mató a mi familia —comentó Judy con nostalgia.

—La compasión y el perdón son tus peores enemigos si estás en este ambiente —expresó el zorro pensativo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ _Greco y Jenna habían acordado huir juntos, no sin antes que él se enterara que Jenna había pasado a vender el museo entero junto con sus esculturas, pinturas e inmobiliaria, todo a espaldas de él, sabiendo que el quería recuperar la estatua. Su gran decepción aumentó__ _ _cuando descubrió que Jenna no era más que una espía de su marido, y que el siguiente en morir era él, Jenna había accedido a fugarse y en el punto de encuentro LaRusso aparecería a liquidarlo.__

 _ _Greco tenía que pensar rápido y con inteligencia, amaba a esa zorra pero en definitiva la traición era algo que no se perdonaba, estuvo meditando durante horas antes de la cita con ella, para su gran desgracia todo se aclaró al fin, él era ahora el líder y último miembro de la familia Wilde, ¿Qué debía ser más importante para él? Se dio cuenta de que la vida tranquila que tal vez pudo tener alguna vez con Jenna, no era una opción pues tarde o temprano su pasado con seguridad lo alcanzaría, tomó una decisión.__

 _ _3 horas antes de la hora indicada Greco se encontraba justo frente a la mansión LaRusso, no estaba solo, tenía a un pequeño y discreto escuadrón en su apoyo, sabía que el marido no se encontraba ahí, estaba más ocupado en el punto de encuentro aguardando la llegada de él y de Jenna. Aún con su gran experiencia en allanamientos, colarse a la mansión Bennett sin ser visto fue todo un reto, pero al final tuvo éxito en no llamar la atención y lograr entrar en el edificio, lo primero a escuchar fue la dulce voz de Jenna llamar a Nick en la planta alta. Subió silenciosamente y se encontró con el pequeño.__

 _—_ _ _Greco —lo llamó__ _ _el niño.__

 _—_ _ _Sshh —le indicó__ _ _mientras se hincaba frente a el—. No digas nada, vamos a sorprender a tu mama, ¿Jugamos al escondite?__

 _ _Nick asintió.__

 _—_ _ _Bien, ve a esconderte, yo me ocultare también y le daré un susto a tu madre, pero antes debo revisar que no venga para acá, ¿De acuerdo? —sonrió el zorro.__

 _—_ _ _Sí, sí —rio el pequeño mientras veía a Greco salir de la habitación, dejándolo pensando ¿Cuál sería el escondite perfecto?__

 _ _Greco no tardó en encontrar a Jenna, pudo verla al final del pasillo alistando todo para irse, y en su mente el zorro solo podía pensar en lo mucho que anheló aquel momento hacía tanto tiempo y ahora, lo mataba saber que todo había sido mentira. Ella pudo verlo levemente al darse vuelta, el vulpino se desplazó hasta la habitación nuevamente y aguardó, fue todo un alivio para él ya no ver a Nick en el lugar, contaba con que ahora debía estar en otra habitación.__

 _—_ _ _¡Greco! —dijo exaltada al entrar en la habitación—. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?__

 _—_ _ _Quise sorprenderte —sonrió con falsedad.__

 _—_ _ _No puedes estar aquí, mi marido...__

 _—_ _ _Se dónde está en este momento, dulzura, no te preocupes.__

 _—_ _ _¿Lo sabes? —sus ojos se abrieron con nerviosismo.__

 _—_ _ _Llevo días sabiéndolo —respondió desplazándose detrás de Jenna, cerrando la puerta con seguro.__

 _—_ _ _¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó asustada.__

 _—_ _ _Dímelo tu —se puso frente a ella para acariciar su mejilla.__

 _—_ _ _¿Por qué viniste? —volvió a cuestionar evadiéndolo.__

 _—_ _ _Tuve una corazonada —le dio la espalda para ver el espejo frente a él.__

 _—_ _ _¿Greco pasa algo? —sus latidos se aceleraban.__

 _—_ _ _Sí, tengo una duda —respondió mientras deslizaba un dedo en el espejo—. Dime, el pequeño Nick...__

 _—_ _ _¿Que hay con él? —la angustia se apoderaba de ella.__

 _—_ _ _¿Es LaRusso su padre?__

 _ _Jenna quedó__ _ _sin palabras por algunos segundos, ¿Cómo podría pensar eso? — ¿Esto a que viene?__

 _—_ _ _No has respondido.__

 _ _Jenna suspiró__ _ _para mirar hacia el suelo.__

 _—_ _ _Lo imaginaba —comentó__ _ _Greco con amargura, no perdiendo más tiempo y metiendo su mano en su saco.__

 _ _Un milisegundo después un gran estallido rugió de un arma, la mirada de Jenna apuntaba a Greco, sus ojos abiertos y con la respiración y latidos acelerados al mil, Greco se llevó la mano a su hombro derecho sintió el tan familiar ardor y calor de una bala dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo encorvarse con ligereza.__

 _—_ _ _Lo siento —murmuró__ _ _Jenna entre lágrimas apuntando con la pistola humeante.__

 _—_ _ _Yo lo siento más —un segundo estruendo se escuchó, seguido de otros dos.__

 _ _Jenna cayó de rodillas con la cara llena de temor, sorpresa, y tristeza. Observó a su amante y unos últimos segundos antes de caer por completo al suelo en una muerte inminente, murmuró.__

 _—_ _ _Mi hijo… No tiene… La culpa… De… Nada…__

 _ _Greco estuvo a escasos minutos de compartir el mismo destino que su amada, no había tiempo para lamentarse, su mente estaba por completo enfocada en las dos heridas de bala en su pecho hasta que se giró hacia la cama, estaba en el suelo al fin y al cabo y ahí pudo ver a un aterrorizado e indefenso zorrito observándolo todo.__

 _—_ _ _¿Mami? —preguntó__ _ _inocentemente.__

 _—_ _ _Nick —apenas podía hablar—. Debías estar escondido.__

 _—_ _ _Mi mami ¿Por qué esta así? Que...__

 _—_ _ _¡Señor! —los secuaces de Greco entraron con rapidez, se habían movilizado después de escuchar los disparos—. Rápido, retirada, llamen al doctor.__

 _—_ _ _El niño —se quejaba del dolor—. ¡Tomen al niño!__

 _ _Otro zorro tomó__ _ _al pequeño Nick quien comenzaba a hundirse en lágrimas por la angustia de ver a su madre en un charco de sangre.__

 _—_ _ _Mami...__

 _—_ _ _Acaben con todo —Greco hizo su última orden antes de caer inconsciente.__

 _ _El escuadrón obedeció y colocó__ _ _estratégicamente numerosos explosivos en toda la mansión haciéndola volar en mis pedazos, seguido bañar los restos en combustible y prenderle fuego.__

 _ _Greco despertó al tercer día, devastado, decepcionado y desolado pero sin haberse arrepentido de nada. Aunque ahora enfrentaba otro dilema ¿Qué hacer con Nick? Jenna lo dijo, parte de él también lo entendía, el niño no tenía culpa de nada, y sin embargo le había arrebatado toda inocencia, para hacer más grande aquél inconveniente, Greco estaba mitigando una gran cantidad de ira y rabia hacia todo lo que Jenna, LaRusso y la familia Bennett hicieron, y Nicky, por desgracia entraba en esa lista. Le tomó tiempo asimilarlo, lo mantuvo encerrado por días, alejándolo de todos en la mansión Wilde, ocasionalmente conversando con él, llevando comida, agua y entonces lo entendió, él era todo lo que quedaba de su sueño de una familia de verdad.__

 _ _Después de varias semanas más, usó__ _ _sus contactos para averiguar el cementerio en donde yacía Jenna, mismo en que para su sorpresa, también estaba la lápida de Nick. Greco estaba frente a las dos piedras, a su lado tenia al pequeño, aun confundido pero Greco siempre le había dicho la verdad: "Mami fue mala y tuvo que irse."__

 _ _La siguiente persona en su lista era LaRusso, y claro su pequeño Nick era la clave perfecta para la venganza perfecta: El desconocimiento de la vida de su hijo.__

 _ _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::__

 _ _Ensombrecido por las persianas, dejando pasar una muy leve cantidad de luz en forma de luminosas líneas estampándose sobre un zorro sentado frente a un escritorio. Sus manos entrecruzadas frente a su rostro, los ojos cerrados y en su escritorio la fotografía enmarcada, no de Jenna, su pérdida no era algo que lamentase pues desde la muerte de su padre el señor Bennett, de muy poco le servía ya. El animal en la fotografía, la única pérdida que de verdad importaba era su hijo.__

 _–_ _ _Señor LaRusso –abrió la puerta un jaguar–. El informe está aquí.__

 _ _En un prolongado suspiro, el misterioso zorro abrió los ojos, de alguna manera dejando resplandecer el color verde esmeralda, un rasgo tan único que compartía con su difunto primogénito.__

 _–_ _ _¿Encontraron su cuerpo? –preguntó ignorando lo que recién escuchó.__

 _–_ _ _Am… No… Todos dicen que se carbonizo en el incendio, era demasiado pequeño-__

 _ _-Dile al resto lo que tienen que saber y continúen su trabajo –respondió molesto.__

 _ _-Sí señor.__

 _ _La puerta se cerró y la oscuridad volvió a abrumarlo.__

 _–_ _ _Me arrebataste a mi hijo Wilde… Algún día, te haré sufrir a ti también.__

 _ _El zorro colocó__ _ _la foto de su hijo sobre el escritorio, recordatorio de que no descansaría hasta ver a toda la familia y legado de los Wilde destruidos.__

 ** _ _ **Continuará...**__**

 ** _ _ **Notas**__**

Pumm! Hemos resurgido de las sombras, no, no es un simulacro ni una broma, después del hiatus de 1 año por fin me siento con ganas de continuar, pido una disculpa a mis estrellitas espaciales por haber esperado tanto tiempo, leer y dejar comentarios y tener la mínima esperanza de que leerán el final de esta historia, se agradece el apoyo, que nos depara el futuro? Pues..

nuevamente no se si podamos actualizar tan regularmente pero esta vez no vamos a demorar otro jodido año , eso lo juro, estoy en otros escritos por ahora, de hecho solo es uno :p

En un principio le había regalado a una amiga que también ama escribir y que iba a estar publicando sus proyectos, pero al poco tiempo prefirió no usarla, decidí retomarla solo para terminar los fics pendientes, no creo que suba material nuevo en esta plataforma, me voy a enfocar mas a wattpad, donde los fics de este perfil se estarán publicando.

Hay dias en los que estaré de humor para escribir y otros en los que no querré ni levantarme de la cama pero así me tarde 84 años mas, no voy a dejar inconclusas mis historias, sin mas que decir agradezco a los que se siguen tomando la molestia de leer y comentar, muchos se fueron pero a los que se quedan, se les advierte que los quiero mucho y gracias por no abandonarme y por todo su apoyo.

Iva.


	17. Chapter 17 La última canción

****Bloodlines, lineas de sangre.****

 ** **Este fic es una colaboración con Apheront.****

 ** **17: La última canción.****

.

" _ _Solo tu guitarra me calma, vuelan cometas cuando cantas"  
Mon Laferte.__

.  
.

—Nunca debe sostener el arma con las dos manos -indicó Finnick—. Con la izquierda debe sostener su muñeca.

—¿Así? —preguntó Judy insegura.

—Agarre imperfecto pero funcional —comentó el rubio—. Ahora apunte.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde quiera tirar.

—¿Solo así? —dijo confundida mirando a su alrededor temiendo de ver a algún cristiano.

—Solo así —se cruzó de brazos.

Judy giró sobre su eje, detrás suyo estaba la mansión y frente a ella un enorme campo que se difuminaba entre árboles, aún indecisa, alzo el revólver justo como se lo había indicado su mentor, estaba incomoda, el arma era demasiado grande para sus diminutas patas afelpadas, apuntó con debilidad hacia el frente temiendo que su disparo fuera a caer en algún desafortunado miserable que estuviese pasando. Finnick no veía potencial en esa coneja tan vulnerable y frágil parecía que en medio de una revuelta sería la primera en caer, esas semanas entrenándola le sabían a pérdida de tiempo, pero quería complacer a Greco y a su amigo Nick, el zorro estaba ausente y le tocaba la tarea de amaestrar a la nueva integrante de la familia; sin embargo no dejaba de mostrar su desdén hacia ella, no por machista, sino porque simplemente la coneja no tenia habilidad ni talento para el combate, lo único que parecía hacer bien era cantar, no tenía fe en ella ni en lo que había aprendido, hasta llegaba a pensar que ni siquiera memorizó los ataques y defensas, solo suspiró expectante mientras continuaba cruzado de brazos para ver el tiro, dedicó un par de miradas de fastidio con los dos zorros guardaespaldas que se encontraban a varios metros de ellos quienes intercambiaron sonrisas.

La coneja separó un poco las piernas y cerró un ojo para apuntar, respiraba aceleradamente y soltó un pequeño y casi insonoro gemido y jaló del gatillo. El fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el campo provocando un salto en su vientre, las criaturas que llevaba dentro se habían sobresaltado por el impacto. Una pequeña rama había caído de un lejano nogal.

—Interesante —arqueó su ceja—. Al menos dio en un blanco.

Judy sonrió ligeramente, comenzaba a interpretar las felicitaciones de su insípido maestro.

—Preferiría no usar esto si no es necesario —añadió.

—Como todos —tomó el arma de las manos de la coneja para regresarla a su estuche para enseguida sacar una escopeta.

Judy suspiró con desgano, la lección del día aún no había terminado.

…...

Los muelles empezaron a trabajar desde la madrugada. Uno de ellos, de hecho el más grande del sector, así también como el más conocido. LaRusso Docks.. Servicios de transporte marítimo, así como barcos de pesca. Sobraba decir que, al igual que el negocio textil de los Wilde, todo no era más que una tapadera; al poseer barcos propios, y tener compradas a la mayoría de las autoridades marítimas, LaRusso podía ir y venir a donde quisiera, llevar todo lo que pudiera, era un negocio redituable, aunque con uno que otro detalle negativo, era muy sencillo perder mercancías en el mar debido a las condiciones climáticas y a los envíos de último minuto.

Debido a los acontecimientos que rodearon a Noah los días pasados, y el hecho de que no había recibido noticias sobre su último envío, LaRusso no necesitaba nada más que le subiera la presión arterial. En la oficina principal de sus muelles, en el segundo piso del edificio central, mientras todo el alboroto de las plantas bajas se llevaba a cabo, un zorro de pelaje anaranjado, una camisa blanca vestía la parte superior de su cuerpo, adornada únicamente por un par de tirantes, mientras que los dos botones superiores estaban desabrochados, su pelaje desaliñado y la botella de licor casi vacía sobre su escritorio denotaban fácilmente el humor en que se encontraba.

El estrés que LaRusso estaba experimentando en ese momento podía solamente compararse al momento en que Noah tuvo que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de quedarle mal a Koslov. Definitivamente necesitaba una buena noticia, algo que le diera esa sensación de control que tanto le gustaba experimentar, definitivamente el fracaso no era algo que aceptara en ninguna manera. Desde que Judy escapó, mucho se empezó a decir sobre él, sobre la seriedad de su negocio, más aun siendo que Noah, era su hijo adoptivo.

—Señor —habló alguien al abrir la puerta de su oficina—. Hay…

—¡Dije que no me molestaran! —gritó disparando su revólver hacia el marco de la puerta. El ciervo que lo había llamado se agachó rápidamente, preguntándose al instante si LaRusso había fallado o simplemente había sido un disparo de advertencia. Con el aroma a alcohol en el lugar no era fácil saberlo.

La puerta se cerró bruscamente, y el zorro volvió a meterse en sus asuntos. Estaba dispuesto a terminar con el licor, pero al momento de tomarla, algo más llamó su atención. Su mano, a escasos centímetros de la botella, se desvió hacia la derecha, hacia una foto enmarcada. LaRusso la sujetó con ambas manos, la miró fijamente y de manera inconsciente empezó a estrujar el borde con sus garras, así como empezaba a apretar los dientes, seguramente terminaría por hacer una locura, pero entonces.

—Creo que tus empleados agradecerían si dejaras de recibirlos con una bala —una voz conocida, muy conocida para ese zorro, y que de alguna manera, lograba traerle algo de cordura de cuando en cuando, al menos cuando le traía buenas noticias.

—Noah… ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó fríamente.

—Venía a…

—No importa —interrumpió –. No quiero ver o hablar con nadie en este momento, más te vale irte ahora.

—Eso me dijeron… Pero en verdad necesito…

—Si vienes a llorar sobre lo que pasó con Koslov, ya está resuelto —le dijo dándole la espalda, dirigiendo su atención hacia la persiana otra vez, a la par que dejaba la fotografía boca abajo sobre el escritorio nuevamente. Noah notó ese pequeño gesto, pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento.

—¿Resuelto? Creía que…

—Ese oso quería tus orejas colgadas en la pared, y no puedo culparlo, fuiste un idiota al dejar que esa mujer se te escapara, más aún al permitir que uno de los idiotas de Greco te alcanzara con una bala- Definitivamente estaba molesto, aunque muy poco importaba para Noah. LaRusso realmente le había salvado el pellejo con algo así de serio.

—No sé qué…

—Cállate, para bien o para mal, eres toda la familia que me queda, y el único digno de confianza entre todo este montón de idiotas incompetentes —se quejaba del resto de sus subordinados—. Pero no pienses que te dejaré ir sin más. Tienes una deuda qué pagar conmigo Noah, más te vale hacerlo.

Una discreta, pero satisfactoria sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del conejo, ahora tenía una carga menos de la cual preocuparse, lo que significaba que tendría vía libre para ocuparse de Nick y de Judy, y qué mejor manera de empezar.

—Venía a decirte que al fin tenemos noticias sobre el último envío —dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio. Las orejas del zorro frente a él reaccionaron rápidamente, aunque no por ello le prestó mucha atención al conejo— . Más que eso —tomó el licor restante y lo vertió en dos vasos de vidrio—. El pago llegó completo, ya lo conté. También venía una petición para traer otro cargamento lo más pronto posible, sólo que esta vez, ellos vendrán a recogerlo y te dejaran el dinero justo frente a nuestra puerta —sonreía con malicia, más aún al ver a LaRusso darse la vuelta, encarándolo una vez más—. Creo que tenemos suficiente dinero para hacer lo que tenías en mente, ¿o no? —le sugirió.

—Ciertamente, esto nos va a ayudar mucho —dijo el vulpino, tomando el vaso que Noah extendió hacia él—. Pero aún nos queda el detalle de que nadie entra a la mansión de ese sujeto sin una…

—¿Invitación? —interrumpió Noah—. Me encargué de eso también- Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo, sacó una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad, con el inconfundible sello de la familia Wilde adornando y manteniendo sellado el papel -. Solamente pude conseguir una, pero ahora que ya no tengo a Koslov sobre mi espalda, bueno, puedo encargarme si así lo deseas —la confianza con la que Noah había presentado las buenas noticias a Greco ahora parecía haberse esfumado. Bien sabía el conejo que el zorro a quien llamaba padre, no era exactamente negligente con los errores, más aún con los que le costaban dinero. Sólo podía hacerse a la idea de cuánto le costó a LaRusso quitarle a ese oso polar de encima, Noah no estaba seguro de si le daría otra oportunidad, más aun tratándose de algo tan serio como lo era la familia Wilde.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti Noah? —le preguntó con seriedad. El conejo tragó un bulto muy grueso, trató de serenarse lo más que pudo, y entonces respondió.

—No te fallaré otra vez, la sabes.

—Espero saberlo, querrás decir —corrigió con algo de frialdad, aunque a fin de cuentas, era una autorización. LaRusso, aun confiaba en Noah —. Ahora si me permites, tengo que ir a juntar el siguiente encargo, confío en que harás buen uso del dinero que nos llegó —el vulpino tomó su saco del perchero, y se lo puso después de abotonar bien su camisa.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras; Noah simplemente vio como el zorro salía de la oficina, siendo él el siguiente en hacerlo, aunque, cierto detalle había despertado su curiosidad; reposando boca abajo sobre el escritorio, la foto que su padre adoptivo había sostenido minutos antes parecía ser importante. El conejo la tomó con ambas patas y la miró fijamente; era un niño, un pequeño zorro muy parecido a LaRusso, ojos color esmeralda y un notorio pelaje claro bajo el hocico. Ese niño se veía incómodamente familiar, pero Noah no era capaz de encontrar relación alguna con nada ni nadie en ese momento. Decidió dejarlo pasar. Dejó la foto donde la había tomado y se fue.

—Ahora es mi turno de quitarte algo, Nicholas.

…...

La mañana pintaba de maravilla, Judy observaba por la ventana el color marrón que coloreaba su paisaje, el otoño estaba en su apogeo, miraba como en la terraza y el jardín los preparativos estaban comenzando, mesas, sillas, manteles, flores y listones adornarían la celebración de esa noche, era el tan esperado evento, el aniversario de la empresa textil Wilde, Judy estaba agotada pero debía concederle una noche a su "suegro", una noche espléndida en la que ella ofrecería su voz para amenizar el evento, ayudó como pudo en los preparativos e incluso con el banquete, cosa que Greco apreció, el veía a Judy como una hembra espléndida y amable, llena de esperanza y amor. La coneja era bastante perseverante aunque no lo demostrase, habían pasado casi 3 semanas desde que dejó de ver a Nick, no porque no quisiera verle sino porque Greco consideró que tenerle lejos ayudaría a la seguridad de Judy y sus hijos, mantenerlos separados ayudaría a ese zorro necio a centrarse en las misiones y mantenerlo al margen de que fuera a cometer tonterías en nombre del amor.

Los dos mantenían el contacto a través de cartas que cada semana sin falta llegaban al correo, quizás no era un contacto físico ni emocional pero al menos se recordaban el porque seguían en donde estaban, porque debían continuar esperándose y es que aunque la formalidad entre ellos aún continuaba, Nick no dejaba de recordarle a esa coneja que la quería y que ansiaba verla, abrazarla y continuar lo que habían dejado pendiente semanas atrás.

Judy mantenía sus pies sobre la tierra pero sin oponerse a las palabras del señor Wilde, él era un macho excepcional, preguntaba por ella, por su padre, hasta por sus hijos, Judy acariciaba su prominente barriga en cuanto leía de la letra de Nick que ansiaba conocerlos y cuidar de ellos asi como de ella.

Greco no dio señales de si Nick estaría presente en ese día, pero algo tan especial no era como para que su hijo se lo perdiera, sin embargo el transcurso del día pintaba lo contrario. La tarde caía y ella y los músicos comenzaban a instalarse y hacer las pruebas de sonido, no tardó mucho en subir a su habitación y comenzar a acicalarse, vistió un hermoso vestido de encaje color borgoña, se asomó a la ventana para ver como los invitados llegaban de poco a poco, no sabía como actuar ni qué decir ante ellos cuando llegara el momento de las presentaciones, ¿cómo se presentaría? ¿bajo qué nombre? ¿Sería sensato usar el suyo o inventarse otro?

—¿Lista? —irrumpió Finnick en el umbral de la puerta.

—No —murmuró con delicadeza mirando por la ventana.

—Hora de bajar —anunció el rubio quien le hizo el gesto con la pata.

—¿Qué debo decir? —preguntó mientras bajaban la escalera.

—No tiene que decir nada.

—¿Y si preguntan?

—Solo vaya directamente al escenario, comenzará la música y usted haga lo suyo, lo demás fluirá solo.

—¿Cómo que fluirá solo? —los nervios se apoderaban de ella—.¿Qué pasara después de la presentación? ¿Que hago? ¿A dónde me dirijo? —los dos cruzaban por el gran comedor hasta la cocina donde estaba la salida a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba la terraza.

—Tranquila, no se altere y actúe natural —Finnick abre la puerta y con la cabeza le hace un gesto para que salga.

Judy le miraba con cierta confusión y nerviosismo, pero en definitiva tenía que continuar, nunca se había presentado ante tantos espectadores, eran alrededor de unos 300 invitados, caminó por el oscuro camino empedrado hasta llegar por la parte de atrás del escenario, uno de los músicos la vio y comenzaron a tocar la canción, Judy subió cada escalón con lentitud, se limitó a no mirar a su audiencia y se aproximó al micrófono, todos miraban atentos a escuchar a la cantante misteriosa.

Y comenzó a soltar su voz entre las notas...

Todos escuchaban atentos, había algunas sonrisas marcadas y murmullos lejanos, Greco en la mesa principal sonriente y sereno, Finnick a un costado del escenario con ambos brazos detrás, no mostraba ninguna expresión facial, solo miraba y oía.

Después de casi una hora, un estruendoso aplauso se escuchó al terminar al terminar la ultima canción, inmediatamente los invitados se pusieron de pie y volvieron a su sitio, Judy agradeció el gesto y felicitó a Greco por la magnifica velada y agradeció en su nombre a los espectadores por asistir.

—Esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto —habló con inocencia—. Nunca había tenido tanto público y esta es una noche muy especial y quiero... —calló varios segundos—. Compartir una canción que compuse —los nervios se apoderaban de ella—. Nunca he compuesto nada en mi vida pero me dije: Es momento que hagas algo nuevo, algo que nadie mas ha hecho, y eso es, escribir sobre lo que siento, me gusta cantar sobre lo que otros escriben y sienten, pero por una vez, quisiera cantar algo totalmente mío y que habla sobre lo que siento —Judy miró a Greco quien le dio un gesto aprobatorio—. Es bastante atrevido y más aún escucharlo de una mujer, pero... —tomó el micrófono con fuerza—. No esperaré a que alguien más lo haga por mi, y... —buscaba entre la multitud pero no encontraba lo que buscaba—. Esto habla sobre un sueño que espero cumplir próximamente, esta canción es para él.

Los aplausos comenzaron antes de los instrumentos comenzaran a tocar, las luces se atenuaron y solo apuntaban a Judy quien abrió sus ojos y aunque no lograba ver más a la audiencia debido a las cegadoras luces, imaginó que su amor lejano la estaba escuchando.

 _ _Hay un pedazo de mi cara, que ahi aparece otra mujer, mejor quedarnos en la cama, tu me haces sentir, bien, desaparezco... y vuelvo a nacer...__

 _ _Tanto te buscaba, y no sabia amar... tanto yo te amaba que aun sin conocerte te vine a buscar...__

 _ _Solo música en mi mente, un orgasmo para dos, nuestro mundo es tan perfecto, no hace falta nadie solo tu y yo, aquella en el espejo, ya no teme envejecer..__

 _ _Solo tu guitarra me calma, vuelan cometas cuando cantas...estas en mi muerte, en mi carne, y nada no hay mas...__

Y sucedió, entre el ultimo verso lo vio, era él, era su Nick Wilde, casi oculto entre las mesas, estaba ahí, escuchándola, soltó una sonrisa, no sentía mas nervios ni miedo, solo estaban los dos, era lo que necesitaba su corazón para que ella soltara todo el potencial que podía tener en su voz, estaba cantando solo para él y nadie mas, Nick no hacía más que soltar una sonrisa, extrañaba esa voz, su silueta y ahora esa canción que hablaba solo de los dos.

Se apresuró demasiado para despedir y agradecer a todos para bajar con rapidez y buscarle entre la multitud, se detuvo en seco a escasos metros de el, sonriente y con el corazón acelerado.

—Nick —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Soy yo —respondió sonriente.

Se lanzó hacia él abrazándole fuertemente, se alejó un poco para tomarlo de las mejillas,poniendose en puntas para alcanzarle, queria tocarlo y ver su rostro, casi olvidaba como lucía.

—¿Es real? —preguntó riéndose.

—Lo soy —contestó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Se aproximaron y aunque hubiera tremenda multitud alrededor, compartieron un largo y profundo beso que tanto necesitaban.

—Le he extrañado.

Nick besó su frente con ternura —¿cuándo dejará de hablarme de usted?

—Perdón, es la costumbre —bajó la cabeza.

Nick la jaló hacia él para volverla abrazar, extrañaba tenerla en sus brazos, sentir su calor, su aroma, escucharla, esas semanas se le habían hecho eternas.

—Interesante presentación —interrumpió una voz.

Judy giró y solo pudo soltar una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar a Nick

—No sabía que se había casado señor Wilde -comentó un puma entrajeado mientras sostenía una copa de martíni en la mano derecha y de la izquierda llevaba a una hembra, ambos se miraban de entre 25 o 30 años , seguramente serían amistades de la familia, pensó Judy.

—A principios de este año —respondió con seguridad Nick, la respuesta provocó desconcierto en el rostro de Judy pero prefirió no desmentir el comentario, pero seria bastante inusual dada la diferencia de especies.

—Llámeme Judy —estrechó su mano a la pareja.

—Debo admitir que esto es bastante inusual —agregó el puma.

—Lo importante es que uno sea feliz —afirmó Nick sonriente abrazando a Judy por la cintura.

—Se ven bien juntos —aduló la hembra con una sonrisa—.Y veo que están en espera —habló la mujer tocando el vientre de Judy.

—No sabia que eso fuera posible —dijo el puma con impertinencia.

Nick y Judy se incomodaron con el comentario y mostraron una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—Si, falta poco —anunció Judy.

—¿Como esperan que sean? —preguntó el macho.

—Como sea que vengan estará bien para mi, igual los amaré —miró felizmente a Judy

Judy sonrió y se recargó en su pecho.

La pareja se despidió de ellos y nuevamente quedaron solos.

—Había olvidado lo tediosas que son estas reuniones, dejan de ver a uno un tiempo y quieren por menores —suspiró—. Ha sobrevivido al primer acoso.

—¿No íbamos a dejar los formalismos? —rio la coneja.

—Cierto, creo que también me he acostumbrado —se detuvo a contemplarla, sin dudas era igual de hermosa, verla así en víspera de tener a sus pequeños lo conmovió-. ¿Como va todo? —tocó su vientre que había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vio.

—Supongo que bien —tocó las manos de Nick.

—Se ve hermosa esta noche.

—¿Solo esta noche? —sonrió arqueando la ceja.

Nick la vio a los ojos —Me di a entender ¿no?

Judy asintió, estaba feliz de tenerle ahí, la noche estaba siendo perfecta.

—¿Ha elegido los nombres?

Judy borró su expresión, no estaba preparada para esa pregunta, ni siquiera había pensado en ello, ni se ha dado a la tarea de preparar lo necesario para la llegada de esos bebés.

—No —contestó con suavidad—. No he ni preparado las cosas para su llegada, no tengo ni siquiera un apellido.

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso Judy, yo le daré el mío.

—Es demasiado ¿no cree?

—Supongo que esta noche es ideal para esto.

—¿Para qué?

—Quería hacerlo antes de irme —hablaba mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo derecho—. Pero nunca es tarde —abrió un pequeño estuche negro de gamuza.

—No otra vez —murmuró la coneja con desconcierto adivinando lo que se avecinaba.

 ** **Continuara...****


End file.
